Life Day delights
by ladymorgaine76
Summary: When Colonel Maximilian Veers and his wife invite a Rebel and three Imperials over for Life Day, they had no way of knowing everything was about to change! Written and Published on NaNoWriMo 2016 with collaboration of EustaceS!


**Life Day delights**

 _By: Eustacefrog & LadyMorgaine76_

 **Fandom: Star Wars All media**

 **Rating: E**

 **Pairings:**

 **Mia Veers(OC)/Maximilian Veers.**

 **Firmus Piett/Lorth Needa.**

 **Wes Janson/Tycho Celchu**

 **Summary**

When the Colonel Veers and his wife invited for Life Day, one Rebel brother in law, two Imperial Naval Captains and one Imperial pilot, they had no idea of just how things were about to change…

Overall it is happy E rated fic with huge OOC.

 **Characters:** Mia Veers (OC), Maximilian Veers, Lorth Needa, Firmus Piett, Wes Janson, Tycho Celchu, bunch of OC's!

 **Tags:** Fluff and crack with little bit of angst.

Cultural issues solved with good old talks.

Happy family life, babysitting is a must for everybody.

Saint Mia, saint Lorth, rebellious relatives, navy captains on shore leave.

Substance abuse, burlesque clubs, pole dancing, officer in drag warning!

Christmas is for foot fetish, spanking , fisting, stripping and pole dancing.

Loss of virginity.

Snowball fights with actual snow…

Adult people are doing adult stuff almost constantly.

Mention of domestic violence.

Mention of prostitution, slut shaming but everybody actually loves that harlot.

Axxilan spiced tea...authors regrets nothing!

 **Chapter I**

 **Star Destroyer Accuser, 1 BBY**

Captain Piett looked at the bed, where his bag lay open. He packed his naval issued toiletries, enough spare underwear and a clean uniform.

He had to spent his Galaxy's Life Day with Lorth Needa at the Veers' homestead on Corellia, where Max was stationed.

The planet was usually known for its stable good weather, but they were going to be there during winter time, thus adding some thermal underwear was a must.

He also couldn't forget other _things_... like lube and condoms. He felt a slight rush of warmth going through him at that thought.

He rubbed his chin and went to his wardrobe, where he fished out his civilian clothes. He had not wear them for ages! He wasn't really the kind of man to have much of a social life outside of the Imperial Navy or his home planet, this were clothes that he'd bought in some secondhand shop on Axilla, a long time ago.

He selected the least worn ones to wear now, and stuffed the other's on the bag.

He was already missing his uniform.

The Navy was his home, in there he felt like he belonged...He found everything he needed on his ship. Private quarters, decent food on his plate everyday, and clean clothes on his back.

Civilian life was a nightmare... it was filled with starvation, bad living conditions, and a never ending fight for the survival of him and his siblings.

He changed into the clothes he'd selected, and evaluated his reflection in the mirror. Old black combat boots, grey faded, well worn pocketed slacks and a patched greyish hoodie.

He looked like some Axxilan thug, not like a respectful naval Captain on leave... He angrily zipped his bag. It was every bit as shabby as the rest of his things.

He simply did not have a taste for anything to do with civilian life. And yet he'd agree to spend his two weeks leave, with the same man he'd decided to shag in the male refresher, after just one Pink Nebula drink! He'd even done it for the thrill of it...which was something he hadn't done in ages!

No credits or favors were asked. It had just been a mutual desire thing on the stall.

Piett had not expected to get a comm call from captain Needa, early in the morning, asking if he wanted to join him for breakfast. He had agreed out of curiosity, and they spent the day together just talking and nothing else, which was a clear sign for Piett that things were over, and Needa just wanted to be a gentleman.

The next call took him even more by surprise! But he went anyway...

...And that had been three years ago!

Now here he was...preparing himself to leave for Corellia with Lorth!

They had always maintained their relationship on a very low-key. After all confraternization rules in the Empire were very strict. And although there were many same sex relationships, none of them were openly assumed! Least of all when both people involved were ISD Captain's!

The Life Day leave had been Needa's idea. Colonel Veers' and his wife had commed him and invited Lorth to go spend his leave on Corellia at the home Veers' had bought on the outskirts of Coronet. And since the invitation was opened to a guest of Lorth's choice, (Mia Veers' idea, he was sure!) the Captain of the Avenger had asked him to go along!

Piett must have been out of his mind when he agreed to it...or maybe it had been being asked when Lorth was pretty much on top of him!

. He regretted it the next morning but somehow he couldn't bring himself to turn back on his decision.

He'd gotten to know Veers from various meetings and had actually met his wife...on the the same night he first had sex with Lorth! The whole Pink Nebula affair had been her doing. He could have never had guessed, when he saw Mia hanging on Needa's arm that night, that she would be the one responsible for such a huge change in his life!

To her credit, she had kept her knowledge of their relationship a complete secret! As far as he knew, she hadn't even told her husband.

He'd even got to see holos of the happy family, shown around by Veers, after their second- second? Yes, second...at least that was what Lorth had told him.- daughter, and felt somewhat uneasy.

He hadn't quite known what to say except a "congratulations Colonel... ehm... on your newborn".

He uttered several cuss words, took his bag and walked to the hangar of his ship towards his personal shuttle. They had to pick up Needa from Avenger, which was docked next to the Accuser.

He tossed his bag in the cabin and sat down. His pilot, Flight Officer Celchu was a discreet young man, besides being a damn good pilot, so he wasn't worried about any gossips, which were already here and there about him.

The short flight to the Avenger, and the smooth landing proceeded as scheduled, without any complications. As it was typical from the Alderaanian pilot…

He rose from his seat and went to the ramp to greet Needa. When he saw Lorth Needa, he felt even more ridiculous. The man was dressed like some high-class Coruscanti diplomat. He could be even mistaken for a model or something similarly unreachable.

The expensive clothes and suitcase was a clear sign that this man simply knew how to dress and had money for it. He put his hands in his pockets, feeling even more self aware of his shortcomings.

"I issued us my personal shuttle without any problems." He told Needa " And the pilot is as good as he is reliable. Welcome on board Captain Needa," he said, and his face was blank.

He knew, as he noticed the slight disappointment with his cold welcome, that the other man was definitely regretting inviting him on leave.

Needa walked up and put his brand new suitcase on the small cargo hold besides the passenger seats, and sat down for the necessary take off safety protocols.

Piett sunk on his seat as he glanced on Needa's closed expression. It was just the same old routine...the same rich man who was with him for only one reason! Which was fine...there would always be some more credits to gain, maybe even some new clothes and food.

He kicked chastised himself internally, at the direction of his thoughts.

He was not on Axxila anymore! His income covered his needs, and he commanded an ISD for kriff's sake!

But old habits tend to die hard...

Lorth Needa tried to relax in his seat. His mind wandered to that night on Empire Day, two years ago…

Mia's Pink Nebula plan had worked perfectly, and the petite Captain trailed after him to the refresher.

There he pulled him into the stall, where both men took turns on showing each other 'wild space'!

The enthusiasm the other man had shown as he took him on, had surprised him somewhat.

He thought that he and Piett would simply chat and perhaps agree on a discreet date, not that he would get on his knees right there and put that warm mouth of his to good use on his cock!

After that first surprise orgasm, Needa grabbed Piett by his waist, lifted him and pressed him against the toilet wall while the other man produced lube and condoms from Force knew where!

He unbuckled Piett's slacks and threw them to his feet. He'd never gotten hard so fast...again…

He spread the other man's thighs, just enough to position himself between them, and feverishly pushed into him as Piett grabbed his buttocks and cried for more. For a small man, he liked it rough, and he took his hard thrusts with obvious delight! The harder and deeper he went into him, the deeper his moans were. The ensuing climax had been something completely amazing! He'd never come so hard with anyone before, like he did with Piett.

He was so overwhelmed by all of it that His hazy brain didn't even register that they had not shared one single kiss... and Piett didn't even ask him for his comm number...

The morning after, with clawing marks on his rear and a confused mind, he had to use the official channels, to ask Piett if he would join him for breakfast. The Captain agreed and it ended as a nice date.

They found that they shared the same passion for technical stuff and astrophysics.

Piett offered him to repeat the 'fresher action, but Needa was sadly called on some emergency.

Still, even with their somewhat mismatched schedules, they managed to get into a steady, but completely secret relationship. The problem was that Firmus seemed to

have no idea how to behave in a serious relationship!

He kept sliding into old habits. Habits he'd been practically forced into in his teen years...The hard upbringing in Axxila had marked him forever, it seemed…

Hailing from a poor family and being a cute young man growing up, he'd soon figure out he could use his body as a trading chip to get him the essential commodities his family was in dire need of.

And that mindset had stayed with Piett until this day! It hurt him badly to see Firmus acting like that to get what he needed.

Just some days ago they had a huge row over the fact that, apparently, Firmus thought it was a good deal to sleep with Moff Jerjerrod, because he had full access to the Provisions department, since Engineering & Constructions were his area. All because the Avenger was stuck on the end list of repairings list...and he'd been a fool to mention that to Piett!

Firmus seemed to think that was a valid reason to 'entertain' the other man! He never even consider he might be hurting his feelings!

Changing his ways was proving to be a daunting task! But since he'd gone and did the sheer stupidity of falling head over heals for his shorty Captain, he might as well try his best! Even if he was collecting heartbreaks like a kid collects rocks!

No one ever said love was easy...but it damn well shouldn't have to be this kriffin' hard!

So, When Max offered him to stay over at his home, for Life Day, on his leave, with the suggestion that he could take someone special with him, the choice was simple!

Piett had his leave at the same time, all he had to was convince the man!

Lorth had soon into their relationship, found out that Firmus was more prone to give in to his every request, when he was deep inside of him...it was damn easy to get a 'yes' from his lips, when he tauntingly started drawing back from him, teasing that he would not thrust hard into him if he didn't say yes...which he always did! And he'd reward with the hard, rough sex Firmus got a kick of…

Of course afterwards he stood there glaring at him with his 'that was not fair' look...but he still managed to get him warmed up to the idea.

" _Fir, it is a lovely place! You'll like it, I promise... Mia is looking forward to know you better. She is an angel who managed to subdue even 'Iron' Max Veers into a harmless puppy! Besides you liked her enough back on Coruscant..." Needa said,noticing the flinch that appeared on Piett's otherwise impassive face._

" _I know she is a lovely lady….she is fierce and bold in her actions, I do admire her for that! The little I knew of her on Empire Day, was enough to convince me of her honor and worth. But are you sure that she would not mind my presence there?" the careful question showed some of the doubts Piett had._

That had been the end of that discussion. So why did Firmus looked like he was heading for his own execution and not two weeks off, with people he admired?

Because that was an expression that looked everything but merry…

But still, in the privacy of the passenger chamber, he held out his hand and Firmus took it, holding it tight with a sigh.

At least that...Needa thought.

The rest of the travel the Kuat system to Corellia went smoothly, with Piett relaxing a bit more, and ending up admitting that he was apprehensive about dealing with civilian life while on leave...he had no idea how to go back into that lifestyle since he'd always been spacebound and living on a ship.

Knowing they could trust their pilot not disturb them, Lorth convinced the other man to forget about his worries for a while. He stood up, just as Celchu announced that they had made the jump to hyperspace, and walked to Piett, leaning towards him to kiss the man, but at the last moment Piett turned his head and the kiss landed on his cheek. Confused Lorth looked at him, Piett signaled the cabin door still open.

Holding a chuckle at Piett's concern for their privacy, he saw the other man getting up and going for the door.

"Can you at least wait until I lock the door? I'm pretty sure your pilot isn't naïve on these matters. After all, pilots do tend to 'make the rounds' on the Academies, but I'd rather not give him a show to watch…" he said, as punched the lock button and turned to him "Sit down Captain, there is a special flight service to be issued...courtesy of the very competent ISD Accuser's Captain..." He walked towards Needa, and on his way he started to strip.

It worked every time and he had no false modesty about being naked. He had a petite build...but not where it truly counted! He knew how to make a show of himself and the effect it had on Needa...the rising bulge on Lorth's pants was a clear sign that the other man was very interested on what he had to 'offer' him...

His boots and slacks ended on a pile on the floor, and his grey boxers followed suit, sliding down over his narrow hips.

He kneeled between Needa's legs, looked up and rested his hands firmly on Needa's thighs and urged them apart.

"Relax and enjoy yourself," he moved his head up, took the zipper of those expensive slacks between his teeth and expertly opened it.

Piett was not surprised by the expensive material of Needa's underwear. There was already a wet patch forming on the cloth.

He mouthed Needa's erection right through the cloth and gave it light suck.

The man smelled like something spicy and sweet. The moans were a good sign that he was making his 'engines' ready.

It was a pleasant feeling, getting him this wanton. He pulled Lorth's briefs down enough that his hard cock jumped off. Immediately he took Needa's erection in his mouth, using his tongue and even the tip of his teeth to draw those deep ragged moans he enjoyed listening, from his lover.

Making that man happy was the first goal of this leave.

He kept working on him with his lips and tongue on that length,feeling him starting to shiver, as the moans turned into cries.

He felt Needa's hands in his hair.

The first time they'd done this, he'd expected to be held and had his mouth fucked roughly...as usual. But Needa was never like that!

He was rough on the right amount without making him feel cheap or used.

Now, those elegant long fingers were gently caressing him and urging him to go faster with brief light pressure. He was always surprised but this man was not a brute, he reminded himself as he swirled his tongue around his cock's tip, and let it slid in again, deeply into his mouth.

"Fir…I'm almost...Oh gods..." he heard his name being whispered by the obviously over the edge Needa.

He was not used to being warned when his partners were coming, but Needa always did it...not that he'd ever draw back from it. He liked taking him all in...all of it!

He hummed around the other man's throbbing erection and tightened his lips. The practiced ease made him more than able take it all.

He looked up and licked his lips.

"That was nice… come here," Needa pulled him up and urged him to sit on his lap. He kissed him on his lips, urging him to open them for him, getting the taste of his cum from Piett's mouth.

Making Piett kiss him, was always a goal on his agenda...that man seemed to have a real problem with kissing... the other was to repay him, but before he could even suggest it, his hand was taken into Piett's small hands.

The Axxilan took his index finger in his mouth and sucked it in the same manner he did it to his cock. That was something very simple and yet it brought excited moans out of Needa.

The tongue was swirling around his finger up and down wetting it, licking it, sucking it..

.

"What do you want?" he asked the 'horny loth cat' on his lap, it was just for sake of confirmation before he would toss him on the narrow sofa to fuck him senseless into it.

"Lorth, I think you have an idea...if are you up to it?" Piett gave him a cocky reply and slid from Needa's lap to get the necessities from his bag.

"Watch me," He answered, his cock going completely hard again.

With a chuckle, he carried Piett to the sofa and lowered his body on his. It was his turn to make that man beg for the climax...and he knew damn well all little Firmus craved for…

So he went down on him... real slow…

"Ah...fuck Lorth...harder…" Piett growled, his frustration rising.

"Ah-uh...you didn't say the magic words...I want this?" He teased him.

"Yes...I do…" Firmus whispered. "Please...fuck me...please…"

With a devilish smile on his lips, Needa rammed hard and fast into the other man, making him cry out as he clawed his back and wrapped his legs around him

. With was the most delightful sensation, to have this man practically begging to be taken...it gave him some kind of power over Firmus. And everyone knew Firmus was a control freak!

"Raise your hips, Fir...like that...kriff this feels so good…" He murmured, keeping his pace alternate between sudden hard thrusts and softer slower ones. Firmus was losing it under him. His face contorted with the immense pleasure he felt. When he got the unmistakable signs that the Axxilan was about to come, he slowly started withdrawing from him, until only his tip was inside of him.

"For fucks sake Lorth…" Firmus squealed, eyes wide, trying to raise his hips towards Lorth's denying cock. He hated that man so much...he wanted him to the point of madness...and that made no sense to him! He bit his lip and buried his fingers on the other man's back. "Please Lorth...Please...let me come...please...I beg you…" he kept trying to get him deeper inside of him, but that devil wouldn't budge! " I want you, please Lorth, please, please...ah!"

His words were choked, by the sudden downwards movement of Needa's cock burying itself deeply into him. The thrusts got harder and faster, as he was pinned against the sofa with Needa riding him as hard as he could. Between curse words, cries and moans, both man reached a violent climax that left them spent and trembling.

"Fuck you Lorth…" Firmus whispered into Lorth's open mouth.

"Anytime my dear…" He answered back his voice strained from the physical effort. " But this was my turn.."

On the pilot's cabin, a flushed Flight Officer kept pretending he couldn't hear the sounds coming from the back…

Maybe he should wait a bit more, before informing both men they were about to reach the Corellian system!

"Well...serving aboard the Accuser is never a boring task!" Tycho told himself, with a sly smile on his lips.

Mia couldn't believe her eyes, when her friend Lorth came down the ramp of the Lambda Shuttle, on the Coronet Emerald Spaceport…

She knew he'd been sleeping with Firmus Piett, of course...But she never believed he would take that serious!

Not with that _'wham bam thank you mam'_ kind of a guy...

Mia had accidentally seen Captain Cold Sweat, as people called him behind his back, at some gala aboard the Emperor's SSD Eclipse, (Ugly ship, to be honest...like it's owner! She much preferred the elegant arrow design of the Executor!) six months ago accompanying Moff Pensar Luc.

The man hadn't even been discreet about the reason why Piett was with him, and he presented him like he was a fine acquisition...which he was in a way.

The man was an absolute brute, but seemingly the Accuser needed spare parts badly.

His ISD was his priority! A working ship meant the difference between finishing off that pirate nest, which plagued the local sectors, or failing badly. But seeing him trading sexual favors for commodities, was something that seemed a bit far fetched, on Mia's mind and set of values!

She knew he hated pirates with a passion...smugglers and rebels alike!

That scum, he'd said once, brought only suffering to every being in their reach.

She kept her mouth shut when he spoke of the rebels...but she agreed on the rest.

He'd certainly earned his name as ruthless pirate hunter, who would even cross line here and there to get his kill.

He was supposed to be having an affair with her friend Lorth Needa.

The Captain of the Avenger had confided her on that. And it was the longest Piett had ever had!

They met on regular basis and Lorth treated him well and without contempt for being outer rim scum or … Needa was oblivious about his past and dirty little secrets.

 _The party was dragging slowly and Mia was giving him dirty looks, when she noticed the Moff's paw on his afterburners._

 _Those Moffs and their arrogance! Know that awful man was parading his fine Axxilan goods, shamelessly and without any reserves._

 _Pretty little thing for hire...the thought was there, and Mia couldn't even close herself from the lewd thoughts the other man was having. How could Piett subject himself to someone like that?_

 _She glared at him and she saw him flinch. A flash of something like repulse and shame was visible on his eyes and face. But the Captain soon recovered his composure._

 _He hurt all over, and was glad that the wretched Moff had the decency to leave bruises only on the places that could be hidden by his uniform…_

 _He wanted the ground to swallow him when she approached them ._

" _Do not wander too far little thing. I pay you... so behave! You are my fun, not hers." Moff Luc slurred in his ear and patted him with clear sign of ownership. It made him shiver inside, but he didn't show it._

 _The man was a pig... but a pig with power! He could make sure that the Accuser would be out of the docks in two standard weeks, and that counted!_

 _Piett liked to have his work done...how he reached his goal was irrelevant... until now._

 _He braced himself as she approached him. He snatched a drink from the tray and gulped it in one swift motion. His face was schooled into his usual blank expression…_

 _The Moff left to join a bunch of his cronies, and here he stood in front of Mia Veers..._

 _The look she gave him made him feel even smaller._

" _Mrs. Veers it is nice to see you here. I had no idea that you would be here," he said mechanically._ _"be polite and pretend that you do not notice that she put two and two together"_ _he thought and after all he was a professional._

Max squeezed her hand, bringing her back to the present.

"Are you Ok? You look a bit too pale for my likings…" Max whispered to her, wrapping his wife's shoulder with his arm. He noticed her shiver…

"I cannot believe Lorth chose to bring that...that man…" She uttered in contempt. "I thought he'd ditched him already... _little slut…_ " The last words were almost inaudible, but Veers caught them just fine.

"Ah! So you knew about them!? Thanks love...that's more than I knew! I always love when share these things with me…" He huffed at her. It wasn't like Mia to hide things from him!

Mia turned to her husband, holding him by the waist.

"Max...It wasn't my secret to tell! Lorth begged me! If anyone had to come forward to tell you, it was him...not me! I take oaths seriously...like I know you do to!" She spoke firmly but softly.

" I guess you're right…"

"I know I'm right!" She added.

The couple turned to the incoming party, both knowing they would have to put on their most polite face, for Lorth's sake!

Then, Max thought, he would pull Lorth aside and get some answers out of his friend!

He would leaved Firmus Piett to his wife's sweet mercies...he shivered with that thought. No one ever believed how badass his wife could be...until they were confronted by her, that was!

Maybe it was a good idea to hide the blasters...and the vibroblades...and her _haalva_ staff!

Piett made himself small behind the protective bulk of Needa's figure.

He knew that it had been a mistake to come here. He saw it in Mia Veers hostile gaze...but here he was!

He took the decision of facing the Veers head on and he reached from behind his lover, ready for battle, the same determined gaze on his face that he showed to his military comrades and personnel.

Like hell he'd cower in front of them…

Still, he was prepared to leave, if he had too... finding a rich patron, spent his time drunk while the guy fucked him or under the influence of spice, was easy enough. He had years of practice and many contacts that would beg to have him in their bed.

He was a fool to have come here...So Mia got him and Needa together so what? That didn't mean he would let her step all over him!

The professional, well practiced smile appeared on his lips. If her moral values were beyond his other activities, that was her problem.

He was good in his job, in every job. He was here as Needa's companion! No one else had anything to do with it. It was between him and Lorth.

What did that pampered woman knew about life, anyway? Walking around in expensive clothes, having the best her husband's money could buy…

Besides, if she knew of his reputation, what had been her objective when she did her 'Pink Nebula' trick? Getting her friend laid for free? So much for morals…

And did Max knew about his precious little wife's hobbies of fishing men for her friends? He could even bet, the Colonel knew nothing about that little soiree…

...On the other hand…

There was something he knew about favors collected that involved her husband. And he knew that piece of intel hadn't reach the sweet Mia Veers!

But he had made a promise! For better or for worse, he was not the kind of man to break promises. Not when that sensitive piece of information could end up hurting Lorth too…

He'd never had anyone like Lorth before...and no one was going to take that man from him. Not now!

His demeanour was impassible as he faced the Colonel and his wife…

"Good to see you Max!" Needa took the Colonel's hand and shook it vigorously. They had been good friends for many years now. "And the lovely Mia...how are the girls?"

Mia responded to his greeting and stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. "They are just fine Lorth...My brother stayed at home watching over them." Her voice dropped a tone, a sign that he should be very careful about his next words.

"Your brother?...It's been a long since you've seen him, hasn't it?" A discreet way to ask his friend if she had been a fool enough to keep in touch with her rebel brother...even if that could come back to haunt them or harm Max…

"True. I hadn't seen him in four years...ever since he started working for the Hapans." That was Wes' cover story and what was on his files, the other ones having being sealed. She still didn't know how Max had managed to force Krennic into doing that. But sure enough he did! Now, his Imperial records now stated that he evaded military service over some Hapan girl- nice...for a guy that also preferred guys!- whose father had fixed him with a job has a pilot for his fabric trading company! Since no one really dared messing with the Hapans, he pretty much safe! And so was her family...She wouldn't hurt Max or endangered their daughters for anything. "But, just the other month I accidentally ran into him on Anaxes. You can imagine my surprise! After many arguing I convinced him to make an effort and come meet his nieces."

"As long as my lady is happy, I think I can put up with her brother…" Max added, turning his attention also to Piett. "Captain...I can say I am surprised to see you here! I had no idea you two were...together…" He maintained a courteous tone, trying to go beyond the awkwardness of this entire situation.

"Life is full of surprises...Colonel...but yes, Lorth and I are together…" No matter what you think of it, Piett thought to himself. He shook Veers hand and took Mia's right to greet her in a gentlemanly way. Mrs Veers didn't react…

...At least she could act politely…

The tension was so palpable, Veers feared this 'good idea' he'd had would explode in his face! And they hadn't even got home!

If they got through this, they still had to 'control' his brother-in-law's stubbornness and bad temper…

Maybe they needed an extra element...an outsider with an impartial view on things...mainly because of the complete ignorance of the matters at hand!

"Come on guys, the transport is waiting to take us to our home. By the way, Lorth, where is your pilot staying? You're not having the poor guy staying the whole two weeks on that shuttle?" He joked at his friend. " Or is he going back?"

"He's my pilot!" Piett announced. "And we're not sending the boy back. He's staying here for the remainder of our leave. He'll serve as a liaison to the Accuser, in case something is needed, so I don't have to interrupt these holidays. I made arrangements for him to stay in a good hotel on Coronet."

"Nonsense! Tell the kid to grab his things and stay with us! We have plenty of room. We have an annex connected to the main house, where he can his privacy, but stay close to you guys. It's the Galaxy's Life Day for Force sake! Go call the boy, will you love?" He motioned Mia. After she went inside to get the shuttle's pilot, Veers turned to both men in front of him. "Lorth, you and I have a nice conversation about this. And you Captain Piett, you know damn well I know your reputation. You better be with my friend for the best reasons...You hurt this man in any way...let's just say I have an AT-AT at my disposal and I'm not afraid to use it! And not a word to my wife! Not a bloody word!"

Piett's face changed from his imperturbable mask of indifference into an expression of absolute innocence.

A practiced aura of hurt feelings almost oozed from him.

"Maximilian, I am hurt by such accusations and distrust," his words were sweet as honey but there was something dark behind them " our affair was brief, though it left us some permanent scars. But we are both big boys and we should get over it. I made peace with myself long time ago. I wish that you did the same for the sake of both Lorth and your lovely wife. I am here because Lorth wishes my company and asked for it. I know my place, so please let's just smother those hurt feelings about our past, shall we?"

Veers had saved his neck on a shitty assignment that seemed designed to be a suicide mission back in Nar Shadaa. But the rescue had come with a price, and Veers asked for a favor in return.

The particular favor was convincing a certain ISB agent to change some files and keeping the originals permanently locked.

Piett wasn't given the details of the complete issue, but he came to discover by experience that the man whom Veers wanted to bribe, was a pure sadist...which of course Veers forgot to mention!

The recovery was lengthy, but he'd repaid Veers for saving his life...the hard truth was that during that arrangement he wished to be dead for many times.

Veers of course, eventually found out.

He did seem somewhat shocked at his condition and had even apologized. But the apology sounded empty, and there was contempt in the Colonel's eyes, that was directed at the Axxilan.

Without as much as uttering a word, the Colonel made him feel like he was dirt that he had to breath the same air with...Veers had gotten what he wanted and debt was payed!

And now he had the guts to just stand, all high and mighty and insult him right in front of Lorth?

If the Colonel thought he going to tolerate that treatment, he had another thing coming! If pulling dirt on him and threatening him was his game, than he could play low too…

But for Lorth sake, just warning shots were thrown at Veers. He hoped that would more than enough for the Denonian to let the whole business be, and accepted him as just Lorth's companion for the days to come.

He hinted in vague words that he was just in this to keep Lorth happy, because he was a rich man who wanted to have some fun.

His true feelings were only his, and he would never ever express them in front of others.

Lorth was slowly tearing the walls that he'd built to shield of the outside world...but not too much … yet.

He winked at Veers. "By the way...It was your lovely wife who arranged me to be with Lorth. So please, do not spoil her pimping...ehm...matchmaking...will you? I am not quite sure which word suits best your wife's solicitation of company for her friend, but both parties are very happy with the present arrangements!"

Piett's face was blank again! The seductive tone was gone, as well as his posture. He looked once again like a lost petite man in shabby clothes clinging close to Lorth.

There would be some questions from Lorth of course...some of them unpleasant, for sure, but he would tell him that he is always discreet about his matters.

And past was past.

Besides, he could always just put an end to the subject with a nice surprise blow job. That always made Lorth stop pondering on things he should not.

Veers had no chance to respond to Piett's open provocation, nor the mention of Mia, because on that very moment Celchu and his wife appeared on the top of the shuttle's ramp.

Veers turned to greet the young pilot coming down the ramp, schooling his features into the most peaceful and pleasant smile he could muster.

"Max, this is Flight Officer Tycho Celchu. He was a bit coy about accepting our invitation...said he didn't want to bother, can you believe that?" Her husband's expression made it clear that she was not to pursue this issue, so she let it go and concentrated their attention on the newcomer.

"It is not a bother, Flight Officer Celchu. My wife loves visitors. You'll be most welcomed."

"Thank you, Sir! You really didn't have to…" Tycho shyly thanked the Colonel.

"Think nothing of it! Shall we go?"

Taking Mia by the hand, Maximilian Veers led this awkward parade of people through the spaceport to the place where their transport awaited…

The holidays hadn't really started yet, and we was already regretting the whole damn thing!

 **Chapter II**

Lorth was uncomfortably quiet and silent during the ride to the Veers' homestead.

He had never known that Max had such inclinations. Piett was right, Mia should never come to know. It would hurt her, and that was unacceptable.

He glanced at Piett... the man was glued to the window and observing the snow covered countryside, with the child-like fascination of somebody who spent too much time spacebound or in hive city.

Needa finally figured out why Piett was so reluctant to come here.

Both Veerses had given clear messages of contempt towards him. It came as a surprise to him, after all, it had been Mia that had matched them together. She'd been so nice toward Piett on that night...

Perhaps she found out that Max had had something in the past with Fir, and now she was simply not happy to see him.

Mia did not like to share, and he could not blame her.

He was livid every time he learned that his man did something behind his back, for some sort of payment.

Their last quarrel had been about Piett proudly announcing, that he arranged for the Avenger the push up in the repairs list, from the last place to the second after his own ISD.

He was all bouncy and happy that he did it for Needa. When Lorth asked him how he'd manage to persuade Moff Jerjerrod to do that, he gave him a completely innocent toned answer.

"The Moff likes pretty little things! And despite being a married man, he likes to indulge himself in men... sooooooo...after just a blowie,he pushed my ISD to the top of the list! After a bit more fumbling, he put yours on the second place. Aren't you happy? You were so worried that your Vengie would get stuck with some bad leftovers for repairs...Now She will get the very best, you'll see!"

Needa felt the shock hit him...but the other man was completely oblivious to what was wrong with him, and why Needa was angry with him.

It was lot of shouting and explaining on Needa's part to a very offended Piett...he was absolutely convinced that he'd done the right thing for the man he cared for.

It never even occurred him that Lorth could feel hurt to see him just sleeping around for favors...it never entered that thick skull of his that Lorth could feel betrayed by his actions.

It was obvious now that the Veerses knew something about Piett, which made them suddenly act with contempt towards him.

He would have to talk with Max about it. There was also another problem. Piett was an Imperial Officer who took very seriously his goal to make the galaxy a safer place.

He'd read various reports about Piett´s actions. It was quite obvious how personal his mission was...for Firmus, the only good rebels, pirates and smugglers...were dead ones!

Needa rather did not want to think, what would happen if he smoked out the truth about Mia's brother Wes Janson!

Piett could turn into a murderous little thing when on the hunt...those reports filed him under 'dangerous'.

He made it through the hellish life in the Axxilan slums...he learned how to fight dirty, in order to survive.

Needa once heard a story that he even kept his rank badge razor sharp and had no qualms in using it to slid some throats with it, if needed…

He'd overheard it from Piett's Alderaanian pilot, who was describing to his friend how his Captain got them through a bunch of rebel thugs, who were under the wrong assumption that unarmed imps were easy targets.

"You know Cold Sweat, how small and nervous he can be, right? So, he steps forward and asks those five who is their leader. You know why? Because it was the only bastard he left alive for questioning by the local ISB. It was damn bloody I can tell you! He was like an angry Nek Dog! He tore his badge off and before I could even react or go for my blaster, the four of them were on the ground with torn necks, and the Captain was kneeling on the leader, I saw him smiling! I can tell you... it was kriffin' scary and his posh accent was gone when he informed the rebel what was planned for such scum. I did not blame the man that he pissed himself... "

Needa sighed and discreetly rubbed Piett's back soothingly. They sat on the back of transport and the gesture wouldn't be noticed.

He was surprised when the other leaned to the touch. Piett looked in his eyes, and for a moment...just one moment...he looked pained and vulnerable. Like he could break down at any moment…

But the moment passed, and Firmus gave him a less than confident smile, but the mask was back on!

If only he could pass that man's defences and give him the peace of mind he so clearly needed...and his love! Most of all, Needa wanted to love that man. He wanted Firmus to accept his love and change his ways.

If only he knew how much he felt broken by his actions…

In the discretion of that backseat, Piett allowed himself to be held tight by Lorth reveling in the warmth of his embrace and the comfort of a quick kiss.

On the front seat, the mood wasn't any better…

Mia was still obviously irked by Piett's presence here. But after the Captain had mentioned that it had been her to get them together, Max could not for the life of him, understand why she objected to Piett's presence in Lorth's life!

When she...arranged for those to be paired, wasn't she aware of his reputation? What in the Seven Corellian Hells had she be thinking about?

Of all the people she could have picked to play matchmaker for Lorth, why had she gone and pick the overly known harlot of the fleet?

There was also the problem that Piett could very well choose to tell her what he'd asked him to do, in order to save her from Krennic's lust! The very thought of it was making him short of breath...she could understand, of course...but she could also lash out on him for throwing Piett into Krennic less than sweet mercies…

Not that he'd known the full aspect of that man…

He'd been grossed out at the appearance of Piett lying on the bed on MedBay. The obvious physical ordeal he'd put the Captain through what made him nauseous...and unfortunately, Piett had perceived his reaction as a personal disgust over his actions.

Which hadn't truly been the case.

Not that he'd condone Piett's lifestyle. But he did ask for that favor fully aware of his reputation...nevertheless, his horrified apology and self shame over what he'd brought upon the diminute man, had been taken in by Piett had an arrogant disapproval of him altogether…

He had to do something to salvage the whole situation!

Back at the homestead, Wes Janson was feeling on edge.

Ever since stumbling on his sister on what should have been a covert operation to extract a defecting Imperial Officer, back on the Anaxes system, that he'd been beating himself up over accepting to this charade of a Life Day celebration…

First he had to learn the cover story his Imp brother-in-law had cooked up for him. Than he had to promise not to do anything stupid while putting up with a house that was gonna be filled with Imps at any minute now…

How had she managed to convince him to come here in the first place? He'd been outraged when he gotten word that his big sister had left Taanab over some Dirtpounder Colonel...an Imp of all things!

Everything about it bothered him...How she went and fall in love with that man, was something he couldn't understand. Which didn't mean he understood better why their mother had just disowned Mia! No matter what, they we're supposed to be family…

Not they had been a happy family to begin with...but just throwing Mia out like that, still seemed wrong for him.

So, after some pleading, and the sight of his nieces holos, he'd given in...Not that his friend Porkins had been overjoyed with seeing the kid walking into what could potentially be a trap! Porkins was a mentor, his best friend and something close to a father figure of sorts. Convincing him had been the hardest part. Still, here he was…

...With a very lively and cute Sari in his lap!

He gone all gooey about the girls the moment he laid eyes on them. Three year old Sari was the first to reach him and drag him into the living room by the hand. She seemed to be fascinated by this mystery uncle that had just shown up by her door!

He'd arrived two days ago, and he still getting settled in the routine of getting acquainted with Mia's family.

He maintained a cordial understanding with his brother-in-law, in order to keep Mia happy.

They had this kind of agreement that their home was some kind of inner sanctum. A place where neutral ground was the rule. Colonel Maximilian Veers had informed him in a formal tone, that he's swore an oath to his wife, and the love for her was binding him to it.

For the duration of the Galaxy's Life Day Celebration, there was no Empire, no Rebel Alliance...and no ranks!

His nieces had been a focal point in his settling into that household. He loved kids! Not that he would ever any of his own...he was quite aware that wasn't worthy to raise a kid...the complete lack of a good fatherly example made a very bad role model for anyone, let alone a kid! Nope! That was not for him...he was too scared to fail the poor hypothetical kids!

So he doted on the girls...sari was always ready to play with him, dragging him on hide and seek games and listening to made up stories of a life he didn't really have in the Hapan Worlds...complete with a fake nonexistent girlfriend!

Because he really couldn't tell her about his ex-lover, right? His ex MALE lover…

Sometimes he still felt the panic attacks over what his father had done after finding him kissing another boy. And it took him years of therapy to get over it and start feeling comfortable about his sexuality. But eventually he did!

But since the cover story included a girl...he had to make something up!

As for the one year old Lani, she was a quiet little baby that crawled around the place, holding her little chubby arms up wanting to be picked up by everyone.

And those two had the most sweet smiles he'd ever seen in a kid...how could not be proud of his little nieces? Even if they had Veers' eyes...They were his family!

Voices from the exterior caught his attention. He went to the window with Sari still in his arms.

"Awesome...the Imp party has arrived…"He growled. Now his acting abilities would be put to the test...or this would some really short festivities! Putting on his best welcoming smile, he walked to the door to receive the incoming group of people. As soon as he opened the door, Sari started squirming out of his arms to go to the floor. She bolted for her father, and he picked her up, holding her tight. He couldn't deny the guy was a good father and a good husband…

Mia was the first to get to the door, and with a peck on her brother's cheek, she warned him in a whisper. "Please behave…"

Wes just winked at his sisters with a mischievous look on his face. He made way for Max to go inside, and politely greeted the incoming men.

He knew those two Officers. He'd seen holos of them. Captains Piett and Needa. He'd really have to tread lightly with those two!

Thank the Gods he had managed to end up with wanted posters...yet! Or his mug would also be known to these two.

Piett's greet had been fast and formal, but Needa had a weird look in his eyes...He knew! Somehow he knew! A real knot of fear formed in his stomach. But the man simply shook his hand and went inside.

The last element was an uniformed pilot. Looked like nothing more than a kid...until he got closer. Than he saw the slightly aristocratic features, and the piercing icy blue eyes.

Though it was obvious the blond pilot wasn't quite at ease in this setting, he still presented a poise of someone in control. He reached his hand to greet the pilot.

"Hi! I'm Wes Janson. Mia's sister...I guess you're staying with us too, then?" He inquired him with a smile.

"Good evening. I'm Flight Officer Tycho Celchu. " The blond offered in his precise but somewhat musical native Alderaanian accent. "Colonel Veers and his wife were kind enough to invite me to stay here too. I hope it won't be a nuisance…"

Wes was going to answer him...was being the operative word...but just when their hands touched something really weird happened. A ticklish sensation ran through the back of his neck and he could have swore he felt electricity swimming through his hand!

" _What in the blazes was that?"_

He could see in the other man's surprised look, that whatever that might have been, he'd also felt it.

"I...ah...you're quite welcome here...well...this is not my house, but...ah...you know…" Wes could kick himself...what was he doing? Stuttering like some nervous teenager? Because of what? Some blond guy? Ok, so he looked kinda...sexy! But, he was a grown up, for kriff's sake! And he was making a fool of himself...It would help if that Celchu guy stopped staring at him with those eyes...those kriffin' pale blue eyes…

"Yeah...thanks…" Tycho choked out. That had been the most awkward experience he'd ever had! And now he couldn't help himself to stare at the man standing in front of him. The tanned skin, the dark hair, and those eyes...they caught the light in way that they almost seemed golden! He'd never seen eyes like those!

"Please, come on in." Wes invited him. It was getting a bit uncomfortable, standing there. Tycho went inside, going by Wes and the moment they crossed, their arms touched, ever so slightly...but that electrifying sizzle was there, again! It was so weird...but pleasant! He actually caught his breath! _"No, no,no...don't do this...not for this guy...he's the Colonel's brother-in-law!"_ He thought to himself. This could not be happening. Not this fast! So the guy was devilishly sexy...he was here on official business! Not to get on a hot affair with a handsome stranger…

Janson went for the Alderaanian's luggage, trying to keep himself busy...trying to keep his mind busy. Because something really scary was happening. He was picking up on the other man's feelings..he even swore he was getting glimpses of his thoughts. He hated that! He hated when his unwanted abilities just took over like that! Even if he was getting information that he could use to his profit...he'd never wanted this! It hadn't help the long lost Jedi, that was for sure! And it could get dark sometimes...and THAT scared the shit out of him!

Both men joined the other people on the living room. And Wes felt the underlying tension, that could burst at any moment. He turned to Tycho, and with a puzzled look, inquired him.

"Exactly what happened during the trip from the spaceport to here?"

"I honestly have no idea...My Captain didn't really seem that overjoyed about coming here, I'll tell you that! Still, Captain Needa seemed actually happy about this leave! I almost didn't talk to the Colonel, but I did notice he seemed a bit stressed. Your sister came to get me from the shuttle, and she seemed positively annoyed! So whatever problem there is, it seemed to be something involving Captain Piett. But that's all I can tell you. I thought you'd know more. After all, you're their family!"

"I'm afraid I know as much as you do...You see? I hadn't seen or talked to my sister for four years. We've been somewhat estranged…" Wes declared, a bit of sorrow showing on that last sentence. He'd missed Mia more than he cared to admit. " Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea if Veers took everyone's blasters and locked them in his safe! "

Tycho looked at Wes sideways, shaking his head and laughing. Maybe taking the Colonel's invitation wasn't such a bad idea! These were festivity times, right? Well, if this sexy brunet was up for it, than he most certainly indulge a bit...just a bit!

That night's dinner had somehow managed to go uneventful. Most likely due more to the fact that the travelers seemed quite tired, than to the end of the tension between them...that was still in the air!

Mia excused herself very early, taking her sleepy daughters to her bedrooms. Max was left alone with both Captains, as Wes had been tasked with taking Tycho to the annex.

Since the climate between the three Officers were still a bit strained, after the disastrous reception, Max found himself doing what he hated the most ...chit-chat…

What he truly wanted was to get himself alone with Lorth, but Piett just didn't seem to take an hint. Of Course he could be doing it on purpose...which was the likeliest thing!

Just when he thought the night was all for naught, Piett started bobbing his head, clearly fatigued and sleepy.

He got up and excused himself.

"It was a lovely evening Max…"He drawled, his voice carrying that stinging tone to it, that he'd used the entire day. "But I have to call it a night. Are you coming Lorth?" He asked, throwing the other man his best lewd gaze.

Max gave Needa a slight nod, unseen by Piett, as to ask to stay there, but Needa's glare was clear.

" _Not today...leave it be…"_

He got the silent message, and gave up on talking to his friend that very night.

How in the Seven Corellian Hells had a simple Life Day Celebration turned out this sour affair?

Only Needa had warned them...he could have prepared Mia for it. But Piett wasn't holding his punches on anyone. Max wondered if he was aware about just how much of a jerk he looked right now?

Attacking him and indirectly his wife too? In his own home?

He wished he could just turn back time and call the whole thing off…

Feeling tired and old as the Galaxy, he paced towards his bedroom. He couldn't wait to get himself into bed, rest his head on the pillow and take comfort in Mia's arms...his brave little Mia…

It would always amaze him, how someone who had suffered so much like his wife had, still found the strength to take on anything that was thrown her way!

Sometimes it felt like she was the one of was the protector of the family, not him...and he didn't mind!

Firmus Piett looked around his designated room and sighed. There was a smoke alarm on the ceiling, which meant he was forced to go outside if wanted to smoke some cigs or spice... or both.

Lorth had been given a room across the corridor... a bit too far for his taste. But that place was not his, so he had to accept the arrangements.

He would sneak to Lorth's bedroom as soon as possible. To his surprise, he was rather thrilled about it.

However his survival instincts kicked in and he decided to wander a bit around the house first.

He always felt safer knowing his surroundings, getting to know the terrain...he knew it was a bit overkill. It was a simple house, not a goddamn fortress...but he couldn't help it!

He took out a gig and trailed down the stairs to have a smoke. When he got to the ground floor he heard the voices and instinctively pressed himself into the shadows.

It was Officer Celchu with that Janson guy obviously helping his pilot with his luggage. He was going to just sneak around them, but then he noticed the looks that Mia's brother was throwing at his pilot and his plans slightly changed.

He recognized lewd looks very well, and he felt it was his duty to protect his pilot against Force knew what, that Janson character would pull up.

He would make sure that his pilot would be off limits.

Tycho Celchu was nice lad and not just some "good fun" for a trading pilot working for the likes of the Hapans!

He walked down the stairs and out of the building,trying to find some peace and quiet.

He pulled the hood over hi head to protect himself against the cold, as he slipped into the

bower on one of the sides of the house, and sat on the bench. He lit his cig, pulled his legs up and rested his chin on his knees.

One of the first things he would have to tomorrow would be to get a transport and go to Coronet.

He needed to find a decent shop where he could buy other clothes. He hated civilian life and clothes. The uniform made him look a bit bigger and bulkier than he actually was, but wearing it here was out of option.

He needed a different look… not this one...he had to admit he looked like he'd been pulled out of a trash compactor!

It was time to show this people his true talents on the professional companion field... He had to spent a good sum of credits for that, of course, but even if he was sending a larger sum of his income to his family, whom he still supported dearly, he still had a lot to spend.

He pulled a puff of smoke, and let it fill his lungs. He slowly let it out and smiled. It was a crooked and nasty smile.

He knew how to stop man in his tracks, just with a look and a wink even dressed like he was now. However it was time to let his charms run to a full throttle. And he knew damn well how to do that...

The next morning, Piett simply announced at breakfast, that he had some shopping to do, on the capital. He called a hovertaxi a left on his own.

The Colonel saw that as an opportunity to drag Lorth into the study where he could have a quiet word while his wife was on a lively chat with Wes and the Alderaanian pilot. His daughters were in the middle of the living room, playing with the huge dollhouse he'd bought them for the Spring Festivities.

He motioned his friend towards the study and closed the door.

"You look quite serious, my friend." Needa stated, knowing full well what Max wanted of him.

"Well, you were the one who decided to bring goddamn Cold-Sweat to my house without so much as a warning…" Max growled at his friend. The stressful evening had let him completely on edge...not even his dear Mia's embrace had been enough to set his mind at ease.

"You said I could bring anyone!" The Captain bit back at his friend. "And he's got a name...he's with me and I'm not going to allow you to treat him like that!"

"Do you even know who he is? What he is? He's got one hell of a reputation throughout the whole goddamn Fleet! What are you even doing with the likes of him? Why?..." Max was practically yelling at Lorth, bustling with anger.

"Because that's my goddamn right, that's why! I choose whom I want! Last time I checked, I'm a grownup man with an independent mind, and I'm pretty capable of making my very own decisions, thank you!"

"He's a goddamn whore for hire! He'll sleep with anyone that will give him what he wants...money, rank, anything! If he wants to lead that kind of life, fine by me...but you're my friend! He's gonna break your heart and leave you after he's gotten all he needs from you!"

"Oh….I see! Is that what he did to you?" Needa asked him, losing his temper. He remembered quite well Firmus' mention of a previous affair with Max. He hadn't really meant to bring that up, but the clear attack on his lover, and an irrational feeling of jealousy made him come out with the accusation. Now there was no turning back…

Max looked at his friend as if the man in front of him had gone mad. What in the hell did he even mean with that?

"Did to me?..What?...You think I had something to do with him? Where in the blazes did that idea come from?"

"Oh, I don't know...how about your 'previous affair' with Firmus?"

Suddenly Max remembered… the veiled threat Piett had made him! Lorth had understood it all wrong!...Piett had done it on purpose! Was he still paying for the events from three years ago? What this Piett's revenge?

Needa noticed his face going pale and he slumped his shoulders…

"No! No, no, no...It's not that! It's not what you think. I...asked him for a favor, three years ago. " The Colonel closed his eyes, it wasn't really something to be proud of...what he'd done…" When I brought Mia here, after I went to get her in Taanab, that damn Krennic showed up on my doorstep. He...threatened to take her and her mother into custody, if I didn't allow him to spend one night with her...He had the power to destroy our lives, with the info he had on Wes…"

"They had been cleared! I made sure they were, remember?"

"I know...but he had the authority to deem them enemies of the Empire, if he so wished. He told me...horrible things, Lorth...He told me what he would to them if I didn't agree to his terms. You can't even begin to imagine, Lorth…" The pain in the Colonel's eyes was so vivid, it actually stopped Needa on his tracks. "She was already pregnant with Sari...he said, he'd force me to watch as he'd have his way with her...if the baby survived, he would allow her to have it and then have it fed to his Nek Dogs...than...he...he..would shoot her in front of me...I couldn't, I just couldn't! Lorth...can't you see? He's a monster...and he was after Mia…"

"So you just traded Mia for Firmus?!"

"I never...I never thought he'd hurt him. He's an Officer in the Navy, for Kriff's sake! When I saw what he'd done to Piett...I never felt so low in my whole life...and somehow, he believed I was grossed out by what HE had done! I wasn't...I still don't think he's the right choice for you, but...I don't hate him! He saved my wife! He saved my family! How could I ever hate him Lorth? How?" Max felt like a wreck. He felt like he'd grown twenty years older in those minutes. He kept this pain inside of him for so long...

"Seven Corellian Hells Max! Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why didn't you speak to him? All of this troubles, over miscommunication...Sithspit!" Needa sat down and hid his face in his hands. " And after all that he's done, you still want him out of here?"

"No! That's not it! I had hoped that he'd changed his ways over the years...but, his reputation kept making the rounds throughout the personnel. Seeing you with him...It was a bit of shock! First of all, I had no idea you were...you know…" He waved at his friend.

"Were gay? That's the operative word you're looking for…" Needa grimaced at Veers.

" Yeah...I mean...you never looked like it!"

"Really? For someone who's so cunning and observant on warfare, you're somewhat blind! Even Mia realized my sexual orientation early on…"

"Well,anyway...it's not contempt or a personal dislike of him, but….I worry about you! We're friends! And I'm just scared that you get too deep on this, and he's on it only for personal profit!"

"Personal profit...that's a good one…" He shook his head, sure Firmus was still a bit lost on his ways, but this time he wasn't in this for what HE could gain...much for the opposite! "You think I'm paying him in some sort of way? He's with me because he wants to! We keep a low profile relationship, and I've been aware for quite some time of his lifestyle...I also know the reasons behind it! What drove him into it, for starters! And no, I'm not sharing that information with you! It's between me and Firmus...You try being raised in the Axxilan Slums and then you tell me how that works out for you...It's not like Coruscant I'll tell you! It's not even like Denon, my friend. We are the lucky ones...and we don't even realize it! He's still...trapped in those twisted ways of him. I mean...his version of showing that he cares, was sleeping with the person in charge so I could have the Avenger repaired in two weeks...not two months...I gave him hell over it, of course! But you should have seen his face! He was all happy he'd done that for me..for me! I'm trying to change his ways, but with you people making him feel uncomfortable...I mean, you've seen the way he's been acting! The best defense is always an attack! Well, guess what he's doing!"

"Attacking first before we get to him...Fuck! What am I going to do, Lorth?"

"I don't know about you, but I always heard that communication is always the key to improve a person's relation with another! Ever thought of trying that?" He managed to joke with Max. At least those misunderstandings were cleared out...but there was still a lot to do!

" Sure...if I get him to sit still and listen to me…"

"He might surprise you yet...and Mia!"

"She told me about all that 'Pink Nebula' business...she had no idea of his reputation. She honestly thought she was playing matchmaker to both of you! She only found out about him later on..that was why she was so initially hostile towards Piett. She will behave too, from now on. She promised me…"

"Good, maybe now we can start to enjoy the holidays!"

"This almost turned into a kriffin' disaster, didn't it?"

"Your fault!" Needa smirked at him. The tension was starting to fade…

"Oh, fuck off!"

"I'll have to wait for Firmus, to do that!"

Max picked up a pillow from one of the settees and playfully threw it at Needa. At least that was out of the way…

After a very long morning in Coronet, Piett returned just before the Veerses late lunch, with loads of boxes and bags, dragging them up to his room with grim satisfaction.

It was time to dress up and walk the streets to get his man where he wanted him, or rather show those bastards here, how truly high class can a man for hire look like.

Decent well cut clothes would make him look younger and more petite... which was the point.

A cute and expensive looking attachment on Needa's arm! That was his goal. To play his role well, give Needa the best leave ever ...and damned be the Veerses .

He took a quick shower and got all dressed up.

Grey slacks and an Indigo tunic with a slight military cut and intricate embroidery on his sleeves.

He slipped into his new black nerf-hide, ankle high boots, and checked himself in the mirror. He looked damn good!

He nodded with satisfaction after checking small details here and there. His usual nervousness, which he used as his protective barrier was gone.

He was handsome and he knew it. A bit of shyness here and there would do the trick on Needa's protective streak. And if things would go in the right direction, he would show Mia, how he got the best of the best, when it comes to patrons.

" _Chin up, Fir...this battle may be set on hostile ground, but the rules are yours!"_ He thought as he walked out. He shed his Captain "Cold Sweat" persona, blossoming into something else, the side of him that got him credits, the best spare parts for the Accuser and other small treats he liked.

Piett walked past Flight Officer Celchu, who looked like his eyes would pop out his of skull when he spotted his Captain... or what looked like his Captain, but somehow different in a way that made him blink repeatedly, to be sure of what he was seeing.

His Captain had ditched his old over worn clothes and had changed into what seemed like brand new clothes...almost tailored fit clothes! And he actually looked damn good in it!

For Celchu, the words handsome and cute, were some of the ones he'd never usually put together, when referring to Captain Piett! Not when he'd seen his most bloodthirsty side, when the had simply ripped his sharpened rank badge, and used to slit the throats of four rebels that were holding them at gunpoint! Not even when he was just strolling on the bridge of the Accuser, would those words come to mind!

It might be strange, seeing his 'boss' like this, but he had to admit, that outfit suited him fine!.

As Piett passed by Celchu, he winked at the young man whispering a simple warning to him.

"Behave Officer Celchu, we are guests here and I am watching you."

As he told him that, he glanced ever so slightly in the direction where Wes Janson stood.

Tycho gulped involuntarily. So his Captain had noticed something!...not good...he stared after him, as the Captain walked towards the living room where the rest of the party awaited.

Tycho felt a bit amused, trying to imagine in his head, the reaction of the rest of them...but specially Captain Needa's! Because he was sure all of the attire was meant to impress the Avenger's Captain!

He hadn't been Captain Piett's pilot for a very long time, and most of that time he shared duties with being part of Blackblade Squadron. But he was definitely not blind nor deaf about the gossips that concerned his Superior Officer.

He'd had no idea what those upper echelons of the Imperial Navy could possibly see in 'Cold Sweat' with his habitual nervous gait, but now he knew!

The man that had made a certain Grand Admiral, to try and get Piett's personal comm number from poor Celchu was definitely here.

Tycho took a deep breath.

Captain Needa was in for some treat! And we would probably wish he had also taken the time to dress as fancy as Piett!

Not that Needa would be interest in the garments...but what was underneath! And both men seemed to be quite pleased with each other!

He had heard them in the shuttle, on their flight to Corellia, and they were pretty wild!

Thankfully Mrs. Veers had given him a place in the annex! Because those two were damn loud when 'making the jump to hyperspace'.

The only problem was, that 'Cold Sweat' seemed to have noticed something about Celchu and Janson! Adding that to the warning he'd given him, he was prone to guess he'd just gotten himself the chaperon from hell!

Or worse... from Axxila!

Lorth Needa had seen Piett in uniform, out of uniform, and even in his worn civilian clothes, which always looked too big for him, giving him a totally lost look.

However nobody prepared him for a dressed up Piett!

He'd been was chatting with Wes Janson, about the Hapan space trade, making sure the kid wouldn't slip up in his cover story, when he noticed that Mia went silent and Max turned around to look in the direction of the stairs.

Piett's disappearance during the day had now a clear explanation. Firmus practically glided down the stairs, a weightless movement that gave him an air of grace...he looked...ethereal! That was the word! He had to stop himself from bolting towards the other man, of so good he looked to him...

Piett walked nimbly to his seat by Needa's side with a slight smile.

For force sake! He actually had a smile on his lips!

"I made a trip to the city, and I found these delightful places we should visit there!" He said. And there was actual warmth in his words, but Needa knew him too well. The whole tone was off!

This was not Firmus he knew. This was the Firmus that was ready for battle, ready for a kill, which Needa had to prevent for Max and Mia's sake.

The Veerses were good people, and they did not deserve having their Galaxy Life Day spoiled only because a certain someone was not happy with their approach toward him.

He would be cooling down Piett's engines for their own sake.

Alarm bells rang in his head when Piett leaned against him, and motioned him to put his arm around his shoulders... Piett never, ever had any publicly open displays of affection! This was simply not his Firmus.

This _affection_ was simply a show of force. A way of trying to show Max that he could very use Needa as his protection.

Of course, Firmus, having ran to Coronet shopping for this spectacular outfit he was wearing, had no way of knowing of the long and honest talk he'd had with Max first, and Mia afterwards.

So, if their hosts were surprised by Piett's looks tonight, Lorth had the feeling someone else would a bit more surprised later on!

As on queue, Mia Veers offered Piett a smile.

" I see you put your trip to Coronet to good use! I'll say you do look dashing in those clothes! Did you get them from Tarana Deel's boutique? She always has wonderful things. Did you enjoy the rest of city?"

Exactly like Needa expected, Firmus completely froze by his side. Whatever reaction he'd thought he'd get, that was not it!

"Well, I...yes, I did! It's a most pleasant place, and I…" The words froze in his throat as Mia Veers suddenly reached her hand to cover his, as her other one was holding Max's.

" I know I behaved poorly when you arrived! My attitude towards you was inexcusable! You must have thought that I was an arrogant snob after the cold reception I gave you...I am sorry for that...we both are. Can we please start over?"

Her gaze was one of a really contrite person. There was no pretension or deceit in her ways nor her words.

Piett had been prepared for everything, but not for this…

"I…" He found himself lost for words.

"Please Firmus…" She insisted.

"I do want to know why!"

"You will. Let's have lunch first, and then we will talk. I've been mortified by my own behaviour, and I won't let misunderstandings and miscommunication ruin things. "

Taking a deep breath, Piett straightened himself in his seat. Things were running away from his control, and he didn't like it, but at least he'd gotten that woman to apologize.

With what could have turned into a sour event, now running smoothly, they resumed to having their meal...and now they could actually have a friendly chat without feeling that it was too forced.

Which was also good for a certain Taanabian young man, since now they were a bit more distracted and he could quietly exchange looks with Tycho...amongst other things!

Unbeknownst to the majority of them, the two men were indulging themselves in projecting each others feelings into the other one's mind!

Wes had spent some time last night explaining Tycho about his abilities. Though it scared him to use it and it had always been perceived more as a curse than as a gift, they soon realized that the weird reaction they had to each other, with something as simple as a touch, could very well be explained by Wes' force abilities. Since it was something they couldn't ignore, Wes had, unnervingly at first, tried to show him how it was done...the little he knew! After a while they discovered it was easy for them to have access to the others feelings. They could even project images of thoughts to the other!

It was bloody terrifying!

But it was also exciting...and useful too!

After they were assured the rest of the household was fast asleep, Wes had slided into his bed, and both of them had spent the night making love to each other...and it had felt so right!

At dawn Wes had left the annex, leaving behind a sleepy and dreamy Tycho! He had stood there for a while, gazing at the other man's features. Watching him as he smiled and called for him in his sleep.

It had been so fast!

A couple of hours, and both had been completely drawn to each other, like a moth to the light…

He should have felt bad about it…

He should have felt guilty…

But he didn't! He felt complete!

Of course that meant he owed his sister an apology! A big time apology! He 'd blamed her for falling over an Imperial Officer, and now here he was...his heart beating fast over this blond pilot!

How things had changed so fast!

watch?v=Jo7KUEvV4II

After the rest of them moved towards the heated gazebo, in their garden. Mia took Piett by the arm, and with a smile to her husband, she lead him to her study.

It was a simply decorated place, where she could draw and paint without the girls messing with the flimsy-canvas and the paints. She had a semi finished one that showed a mountain landscape, filled with flowers and the figures of her daughters. Lani seating in the grass, a thumb on her mouth, gazing on her sister that was captured in a leap to grab a golden Corona-Butterfly!

Even through his uneasiness, Piett couldn't help but admire her technique and the beauty of the other finished paintings.

So she had an artist side to her? He would have never had guessed it!

" I have now idea what you want to say to me, but if you think you'll be lecturing over my lifestyle and how it can affect Lorth, you can stop it right there!" He warned her on the spot, just because she had apologized in front of everyone, didn't mean she could start pointing fingers at his actions...much less at his relationship with Lorth! "You know nothing about me, my past, or my struggles! You could never know! I mean look at you...look at this house...you have everything! It's very easy for you to be on that high position and look down on me! What do you know about difficulties Mrs. Veers? What does a pampered woman like you know of pain and suffering?" Piett was trying his best to maintain himself neutral, but all of this domesticity was starting to get on his nerves. All of his pain and hurt were threatening to overflow him.

A sad smile appeared on Mia's lips, and her expression became an anguished one.

"Is that what you truly think Firmus? Is that the look I project to you?"

Her eyes were suddenly darker, and Piett for once was unsure of himself. Something in her voice was off...there was pain there! Lots of it! Could he have misjudge her?

Mia, signaled him to take the place by her side on the settee and he complied. Her gaze looked somewhat lost as she began to speak.

"You see...my story is not one of a spoiled land owner, I was not the cherished child, the pampered little girl of a proud Taanabian Master Farmer...I need to share this with you, Firmus, but you must promise me, that you will carry this secret with you, you won't share it with a soul...not even Lorth! My tale is my offering to you, but you must swear secrecy! Max knows of course...but no one else! Promise me!"

"I promise! I do! But...you don't need to do this…"

"But I do! For the cruel way I treated you...I owe it to you." She entwined her fingers and lowered her head. "You see, Firmus, my father was a cruel man. As cruel as can be...the word 'love' was not a part of his lexicon. He married my mother because he'd gotten her pregnant, in order to step up in his social scale. Our farm belonged to our Grandfather, and from him it would pass to our mother. Father worked there, and thought it to be a good idea to seduce mom, so he'd get the farm. Mom was crazy about him by that time, so she was more than happy to marry him! Not before grandpa forced him to take mom's family name...there was no way he was letting him change the name of the farm from Janson to Tenner…"

"Tenner?"

"Yes. We all have our mother's last name. We also had Tenner, but the three of us changed it legally when we had our 18th lifedays...even Wes did it! And the old man was dead by then! But anyway, mom had me and two years later came Derrit. The very first memory I recall, is of my father throwing a bottle of wine at my mother...not many happy memories growing up I'm afraid…

When I was eight, Wes was born, and everything got even worse. He cursed my mother for allowing another child to be born. He didn't want him you see? Wes suffered a lot. We tried to protect him from his outbursts of anger.

We had this big house, lots

of bedrooms...but the three of us slept together. We were afraid of him, you see. A usual morning included yelling, stuff being thrown, the sound of my mother being slapped around for whatever reason he deemed convenient. Until he'd had enough, or she collapsed. After that he'd come for us...he'd broken down that door so many times, that it didn't even lock anymore. Derrit always stayed put, being the target for most of his beatings, as I took Wes into my arms and locked both of us in the bathroom. Since the door was smaller but had the same thickness, it was almost impossible to tear it down!

We stayed there...both of us...me trying to calm him down, singing to him, rocking him in my arms, while he cried terrified, holding on to me.

One day, my father threw me down the stairs because I stood between him and Wes. all because the poor boy had broken a cup...a goddamn cup!

So I turned eighteen, but I stayed there even though my ex-boyfriend's family told me I could move in with them. But I wouldn't leave my family alone...I couldn't leave Wes!"

"But they knew?"

"It was one of those things people pretend they don't know, because they're too scared to step up and help. Besides, the Police Chief of that time was good friends with our father...and just has mean as he was!

So we kept collecting bruises, until the time came for Derrit to leave for the Academy. Then it took a turn to worse…

Wes was only twelve, and on that particular day, I was out the house. I had gone out with my ex-boyfriend, because my father was supposed to spend the day out of town on business.

He had a colleague from school with him over some assignment for his classes. Apparently, Wes kissed the boy...it was nothing much, they were kids! Just a quick kiss...but our father had returned home unexpectedly, and he caught them…

When I got home it was too late. Jax only had the time land a punch on my father, while I was crying hysterically, unbinding my brother's wrists from the shearing pole. His back where filled with deep hounds given to him by our father...you see? He took his belt and it him over and over again until my brother fainted. There was so much blood...so much…" Mia closed her eyes, the image of her brother like that, still haunted her to this day.

Piett had gone absolutely silent...Sure he'd suffer! A lot! They're suffering was beyond comparison, but...at least, even dwelling on the streets and scavenging for food, trading his body for a warm meal for him and his siblings...the love of his parents had been a constant! His family was proud of him, that he'd managed to find a way to support them, and that his actions would keep his sisters out of the streets and out of danger of the slums.

Even now their only concern was if he was safe and did a good business when needed for his own personal reasons.

His mother said that she was proud that he fared so good. It had been why he'd lied to them over Lorth, they would not understand. Men like him were seen in Axxilan society as respectable, but they off limits, on what concerned of a prospective marriage or permanent relationship between someone as high as Lorth and someone from the lower tiers of society, like himself...that was simply socially unacceptable in his world!

But having the stable patronage of a rich man as the sole client was taken well.

But this? Someone who'd had to live a nightmare _at their own home_?!

How could someone call himself a man and beat his own son bloody? Over a kiss? At twelve?

"Tell me he got arrested?" We whispered, a horrified look in his eyes.

"No...I'm sorry but this story doesn't end with justice. It ends with a freak accident with his speeder, a month afterwards…"

" At least he's dead...Mia...I...Don't know what to tell you…"

With a sudden but soft movement, Mia lifted her hand to rest it on Piett's cheek. It felt warm, and Piett found himself leaning to the woman and pulling her to his embrace!

The funny thing about a good hug, he thought, is that it seems to put you back in one piece, no matter how broken you feel...And this poor child was welcoming his hug, allowing herself to be comforted by him. He could feel that she was holding her tears. She had so much pain trapped inside of her…

She was far from the spoilt, pampered snob he'd taken her for.

In way, she was as broken up and torn as he was! They both had very different life experiences, but both of them had been robbed of their innocence...one way or another!

The hug seemed to last for an eternity. And when it was over, Piett knew everything had changed.

They smiled at each other, as Piett wiped a stubborn tear from Mia's eyes.

"We're both fucking torn, aren't we?" He asked gently.

"We're fucking fighters, that's what we are! Tell me one thing, and tell it from your heart. Do you love Lorth?"

"Yes!" The words just slipped out...just like that! "Ah fuck!"

Mia chuckled at what had been an obvious instinctive response on his part. Taking his hands on hers she looked straight into his eyes. " Good! But there are other ways to show him your affections than the one's you've been using!...and I'm not gonna go on a sermon...I'm just stating. Alright?"

"In other words, 'You might wanna start thinking about changing your ways…', right? You see, this has always been the only way I've known how show that I care, and on Axxila it is not a big issue to...support...one's family like that.

Nobody gives a damn. It's even highly valued that one member of a family does that kind of sacrifice, for the sake of the entire family.

I was bit surprised that he minded it! For me , it was only the natural thing to do, using my charms and abilities to keep my family fed and safe. It's what I do best, It's how I make sure my Kin doesn't starve and my sisters don't have to walk the streets.

But it is taboo for me to...marry someone above me, or being with someone because of my personal feelings … having an exclusive patron is the only socially acceptable arrangement for me." He explained to her his different point of view. It was about the culture he came from, not really about his personal beliefs and desires...it was what he'd been born and raised into...

"You're not on Axxila anymore Firmus, you're a Naval Officer. You have your life, your career...you are not beneath Lorth! You have every goddamn right to break that mold that your society encased you on. Fight for your happiness! If you need a friend and an ally, I'm here...at a comm's distance!"

" You have no idea what that means to me…" Piett stood up and offered Mia his arm. It's was an wonderful feeling, to actually being able to confide even if just a bit, in someone. Bonus points...he'd just made a new friend! And it had to be this fighting 'Loth Cat' of all people! "How about you and I go surprise our respective partners, arriving at the garden like good friends?"

"Sounds mighty fine to me!" Mia smiled brightly, taking the arm Piett was offering her.

"Why did you get me together with Lorth, two years ago?"

"Because I thought you looked good together, and I thought you liked each other!"

And there it was...all of this time, believing she was some bored military's wife, trying to fix her friend with someone to lay...and she'd done with the best of intentions!

It was damn shame he had to suffer at that _man_ 's hands...because right now he felt quite good about helping her escape the destiny that monster had in store for her...and that he was keeping as a secret! No point in hurting this fine lady with unnecessary details. She'd had enough horror stories for a lifetime...they both had!

It was time to turn the page and move on!

After all, it was the Galaxy's Life Day

 **Chapter III**

The following days, seemed to settle in an actual friendly routine, all misunderstanding having been cleared…

...except for one detail…

Piett was still feeling very protective of his young Alderaanian pilot, and since the Janson kid was supposed to have a girlfriend back on the Hapan system, he was not about to allow him to have his bit of fun with F.O. Celchu and then go back to his usual business and leave the boy broken hearted...even if he was Mia's little brother!

Of course that meant both pilots had to get a bit more inventive, in order to escape Piett's relentless watch!

But being able to communicate with each other without even uttering a word, having small escapades for sex, was a bit more easy!

Besides, that man had to go sleep sometime, right? Sure...if he hadn't develop the habit of becoming the last to retire to his quarters…

So, both of them had to reluctantly head for their respective bedrooms and pray Piett wouldn't take long to finally get the hell out of there, and go entertain his own boyfriend!

What Piett hadn't noticed yet, was that his hovering over both young men had been noticed by the other three people…

This new streak of protectiveness that they saw in Piett, was actually quite amusing to them. And more than once Mia had to hold herself back from breaking into laughter, as Firmus kept serving as an unwanted chaperone for Wes and Tycho...especially with both of them looking more and more frustrated with it!

Just that morning, Piett had pretty much trapped Wes in the kitchen, 'entertaining' her young brother with all sorts of questions about his job with the Hapans!

While on the living room a sulking Tycho was confined to playing with her daughters...although she had to hand it to him. He did seem to have a natural talent to deal with the girls!

Of course, he'd been a whole lot happier about it, if he hadn't been pretty much ordered to look after them by Piett…

" _Celchu, my boy, you don't mind just watching the Veers' girls for a while do you? I think it's only a gentlemanly thing to do, since Mia and Max have to deal with all of us for the holidays, we might as well pitch in and help a bit...don't you think?"_

Of course the Alderaanian had taken the hint 'go play with the kids and stop running around Janson!'...Oh, he got that one loud and clear!

After breakfast, Max took his wife to the study to talk to her about Piett's _new mission._

"Mia, we have to talk to him...the boys are going to burst with frustration! Or he'll catch your brother slipping up in his story...and these last days will backtrack right into hell! You know Firmus is adamant on his hunt for rebels. And he's not bound by an oath like I am!" Max took his tiny wife into his lap, leaning her onto his chest.

" And you think he'll listen to me?"

"Well, yes! You're his brand new friend! I'm sure you can convince him to let go of the boys…"

" That's all very fine and good...but what do you think will happen after Life Day? After Wes and Tycho have to go separate ways? "

"So you agree with Firmus?" He squinted at Mia, somewhat surprised.

"I'm not saying I agree with him. Besides, he seems to think Wes is only out for a shallow affair. And unfortunately he's in deep on this…"

"So, falling in love is a bad thing now? I mean, look at us…"

"Our case was different, Max! I am not a rebel...I'm just someone that happened to be related to two people who'd refused to side with the Empire...But Wes is different! They're both Starfighter pilots, and no matter Piett's preference for having the Alderaanian kid as his personal pilot when needed, the fact remains that most of the times he has to strap himself to a TIE fighter! And one of these days they might find themselves facing each other in combat! What do you think will happen then?"

" So you think they should suffer by anticipation, and not enjoy what little time they have together? Be trapped in a huge 'What if…'?" He nudged her nose gently. "Of course that's a possible scenery. But instead of using it to pull them apart, you should actually be happy that they can use this holidays to at least once, experience some kind of happiness...let them have their little affair. Let them be carefree about it, because they might not get another chance! Besides, Wes could always choose another path!"

"Wes?" She glared at her husband. "Maybe I should call the doctor...I think you're running a fever my love! First of all, ain't no way in the Seven Corellian Hells that you can convert Wes to the Imperial doctrine! It's not going to happen. Forget it! Second...let's for kriff's sake imagine he would. How long do you think it would take until someone stumbled on his _real_ file and started making questions? That is not a viable hypothesis...and you know it!"

" And you think Celchu would defect for Wes?"

" I don't think so either...He's loyal to his oaths, even if he doesn't agree with everything."

"Honey...no one agrees with everything! Not even me! Probably not even Piett or Needa…"

"Which doesn't brings us closer to a solution…"

" We don't need a _solution_...we need to start minding our own damn businesses, and start remembering that they're both grown ups and they know what they're doing...Go talk to Piett!"

"Me?"

"Yes...you! Before he starts chasing your brother with his blaster…"

"Not funny…"

"But first…" He placed her square on his lap, facing him. "I have an idea…" And he rested his hands on her legs, starting to raise the hem of her dress.

"Max…" She choked, as her husband's hands kept trailing towards the inside of her legs, making her shiver. "Someone could come in!"

" That, my love, is but half of the thrill…" His voice became ragged as one of his hands reached the point he'd been aiming for, parting her panties to side just enough to a have full access to her warm, moist center. "Just a quickie…"

"Oh Max...you're impossible.." But she'd already given up, and her protests had no strength in them. She bit his lips gently, and eased him of his pants and briefs, just enough so she could position herself on top of him. They were absolutely crazy!

As she lowered herself on him, welcoming his possession of her, that was her last coherent thought…

Silently, both lovers took pleasure in this intimate moment, holding on to each other, eyes locked, mouths crushing on deep kisses, feeling close, part of each other…

It wasn't that she belonged to him, or he belonged to her...it was deeper than that! It was belonging together, being one!

Making love was just another part of their union. It was a physical confirmation of their undying love for each other!

It was beautiful, almost sacred!

It was the deepest definition of love…

The sun had just began to set, and Piett was relentless in keeping watch over his pilot. He kept finding excuses to make sure Janson and Celchu had few to no opportunities to escape his surveillance.

Needa had begged him to leave the boys be, but he knew he was right on this. It was a matter of preserving the poor Alderaanian kid from a future heartbreak...which he was damn sure Janson would eventually do to him

"There you are…" Mia strode into the living room after putting her daughters to bed.

Even having his preferences dead set on males, he could see the appeal she had on Veers! The petite but sculptural figure, medium sized breasts, tanned complexion and her loose dark brown curls, reaching the middle of her back...of course the Colonel had fallen hard for her! Having a Classic beauty, worthy of those vintage Holo-Actresses from when he was young, Mia Veers had everything going for her! It was , nevertheless, a luck she'd been born in Taanab.

Someone like her? If she'd been born on the wrong side of society, back in his homeworld, she'd been easy pickings for the most gruesome and lustful characters...even with all the hell she'd gone through, she was still lucky! She hadn't gone through the slums and the streets of Axxila, she hadn't been forced to lay with the highest bidder, feeling

worthless...sometimes wishing for death to take her, like it had happened to him!

But now he had Lorth!

His life was about to change for good!

" And what brings you to my company? Shouldn't you be 'entertaining' Max?" He smirked at him...he was really getting used to smiling openly to these people…

"Firmus!" She chided him playfully. "I could ask you the same, you know?"

Piett put on a mocking shocked look on his face.

" _I_ should be entertaining your husband?"

"No silly!" She sat down by his side, punching him in his arm. "You should be entertaining Lorth! "

"Ah! I see...I have plenty of time for that…"

" But first you have to make sure Tycho and Wes give up and go to their respective rooms…"

"Noticed that have you?" He asked her, putting down the datapad on the coffee table. "Listen, I know you like your brother, but...How am I supposed to allow someone who's got himself a girlfriend back in one of the Hapan worlds, to indulge himself in a shallow affair with my pilot? Don't you think it's a bit strange on his part to boast about his girl and at the same time chasing down Celchu? Because I do!"

"There is no girlfriend Firmus...there never was…"

"But you all said...even he said it!"

"Did you pay attention to the story I told you? At all? Wes is not bisexual, Firmus! He's gay! Completely...exclusively...but back in Taanab that is absolutely unacceptable! We are, in some ways, a bit of an intolerant culture! Just like you lied to your family about the true nature of your relationship with Lorth, in order not to be excluded by your family and society, so did Wes! So instead of admitting he'd gone away with another man, he made up a girlfriend! Something socially accepted that would make people stop asking questions!"

"But he has a boyfriend...It's not really better you know?"

"He's single...I swear...It didn't last long, and the guy left him for someone else. Haven't you even noticed the way those two look at each other? They're crazy about each other!"

" But Mia...in less than two weeks we'll be gone, and your brother will be back to his old life. You know damn well that the Empire won't take him back...even if he escaped to the Hapan worlds for a damn better reason than the rest of them defectors! And than what will happen?"

" They'll have memories, Firmus...good memories, if you let them! It sure beats going back frustrated and wondering about what could have been...pleeeeeeease?" Mia put on her best suffering pout, batting her eyelashes.

"Really? You're trying to throw puppy eyes at me? ME? You have no common sense whatsoever, do you? Silly woman…"

"Nope! What I do have, my friend, is a propensity for being mushy and enjoying watching people living their romances! I'm a sucker for love stories!" She leaned her head on her new friend's shoulder. It was so nice to see the usually cold Captain just being...homely, almost! He needed that...he needed to feel like he could just find a safe place where he could be more expansive. Just let go… "So...do we have a deal?"

"If I so much see Celchu looking heartbroken because of something your brother does to him…"

"No blasters?"

"But can I punch him?"

" You can try...or I can tell Max to hold him down for you!"

Piett stretched his hand in her direction and she took it.

"It's a deal!"

"Good" She smiled at him. "No get the hell out of here! You have Lorth grumbling all alone in his bed, because you're taking way too much time to show up!"

Piett got up, and feeling happier than he'd thought possible in a long time, he actually laughed at the image of Lorth sulking in the dark because he was taking too damn long!

Mia went away, retiring herself to her bedroom where her Max awaited for her to slip into their bed.

Still not completely satisfied in just letting her brother have his way with Celchu, he went looking for his pilot on the gazebo where he'd left him Veers, as they went on talking about Alderaan and good places to take Mia and the girls on their next leave.

He stepped outside lighting a cig a taking a few puffs before heading to the gazebo. As he got closer to the white structure surrounded by opaque transparisteel windows and intricate durasteel floral motifs, he realized something odd was going on!

He could see two figures moving inside of it, thought he couldn't make out who they were...like he needed that, to know who they were...and they were doing!

If the movements per se, weren't enough...the moans and cries were more than enough for him to figure out what was happening…

Those two little mynocks!

They had eluded him completely, and here they were...having sex on the gazebo!

Piett was torn between catching them on the act, or backtracking his steps and going back inside…

...the third option also indulged his little pervert streak!

He could always enjoy the show...and embarrass them afterwards!

Since the third option pleased him a bit more, he leaned onto the tree, put out his cig and watched on...and listened!

The leaner figure on top had to be Celchu.

He could see him holding onto Janson while he went up and down bouncing on his lovers lap. Janson had his hands on the Alderaanian's hips and he could see that he also raised his own hips to meet Celchu's movements, thrusting deeper into his blond lover.

Their pace kept increasing and the cries were boiling his blood...After this he'd have to go straight to Lorth to put out the fire that was starting to rise on his spine! He'd never, ever told a soul he enjoyed watching others having sex!

His breath was ragged as he saw both man pounding on each other. The way they kept crying each others name was absolutely sensual.

The Alderaanian begged for more...for Janson to go harder and faster. They alternated curse words with terms of endearment, and he swore he just heard Janson slapping Celchu's ass and the Alderaanian laughing delighted!

With cries of 'Yes, please more' and 'Fuck me harder' both men came to their climax. The Alderaanian collapsed on top of the Taanabian and Piett could hear both men moaning 'I love you' to each other…

Fuck!

Now he had a hard on!

He closed his long jacket in order to hide his bulge and proceeded with his plan to give the boys hell...well, just a tad…

As he appeared by the gazebo's door, he cleared his voice to make his presence announced.

The look on their faces was priceless!

Both men stood there, stark naked, clothes in a pile on the floor, wide eyed in horror for having been caught like this…

Maybe he'd share this little story with Lorth...he would appreciate the humour, and he didn't have to know he'd been watching it all!

Wes took Tycho into a protective embrace. - at least the boy had that in his favor,

he seemed to be more concerned in defending his lover than himself…- And Tycho looked positively pale.

"Explain…" He put on a sterner look than the occasion needed, but we having his bit of fun!

"It wasn't his fault." Wes spoke first. "I convinced him…"

"Oh really? Then what you're saying is that it was against Celchu will?"

"No Sir!" With was Tycho's turn to come out in defence of Janson. This was just getting better and better! " Wes would never force me into anything I wouldn't want to! It was as much my fault as it was his!"

Piett nodded, keeping his hands on his pockets. He was trying very hard not to laugh at their expressions…

"Since you both admit that you're both responsible for this...Get dressed. I want both of you in the living room in five minutes!"

With that he left both men in the gazebo, scurrying for their clothes, as he walked back inside laughing at the whole situation.

Before the time he'd given them, both men were in the living room, looking a bit more presentable. Janson kept Celchu's hand closed in a tight grip.

The boy had guts! It was an obvious show of force. A way to tell Piett that he wasn't about to let go of Tycho!

"Mr. Janson...I do hope you're not thinking of using Celchu as an entertainment for the holidays. Because I guarantee you, that if you make this boy suffer even the least...you'll have hell to pay! The Galaxy won't be big enough for you to hide...I have two ISD's at my disposal and I'm not afraid to use them! Are we clear?"

Janson held back a grumble, and addressed the Captain.

"Yes, Sir! I have no intention to hurt Tycho...all we want is to be together...for as long as we can!"

"I would love to know how you two intend to carry your relationship! If you hadn't gone after the first guy who'd promise you the Galaxy, and had presented yourself at Prefsbelt IV, both of you knuckleheads wouldn't be in this situation! Maybe...just maybe, any of us could have pushed for both of you to serve aboard either the Accuser or the Avenger! You're lucky enough that we managed to get your files sealed and your case completely forgotten..or we wouldn't even be having this conversation! Go on, get out…" He waved Wes off and turned his attention to Tycho.

Unwillingly, Wes walked of, turning back to gaze at Tycho, his expression alarmed. Because what the Captain didn't knew was that, due to their deep connection, Wes had been forced to come clean with Tycho...so he knew he was a rebel! It had been a shock to the other man, but they both knew that no matter what, they belonged together!

They were like planets being kept on the same course by some invisible gravitic pull! Whatever was the explanation for their mind-bond, it was something permanent! No matter where life would take them, they would know when the other was close by! They felt their presences like a warm vibe that caressed them...It was scary and amazing at the same time!

Having Piett watching over them like a guardian of sorts, could reveal itself to be a dangerous thing!

It was a slippery slope… but there was nothing they could do!

Tycho gave him and wan smile and projected on him that it would all be Ok.

Piett took a step forward and went for his slacks' pocket. He took out something and handed it to Tycho. When the Alderaanian saw what it was, he blushed violently..

...He couldn't believe his Captain had just handed him a couple of condoms and lube tubes!

"Sir?"

"Well, if you're...ah...keeping up with your activities, you might as well be prepared!"

"I...ah...Thank you Sir, but...well, you see? When I took Lady Veers and the girls to the market the other day, I...ah...I bought these...items, Sir…" His voice was just a shy whisper. He felt so embarrassed...If someone had told him he'd end up discussing this kind of things with Captain Piett…

"Well, if you don't need them then!" Piett stored back his items. "I'll just keep these with me again. Listen Celchu...I know you're not a kid or anything but, you know, keep your eyes open! And if he gives any trouble...any at all, you tell me, alright?"

"Yes, Sir…"

"Ok, then! That's done...If you'll excuse me, I'll retire myself. Good night Celchu."

"Good night Sir."

Piett left, turning on the direction that would take him towards Lorth's bedroom. He still had a _problem_ to fix...a very, very hard problem!

A puzzled Tycho was still trying to wrap his mind around all that had just happened. So, did that mean that he and Wes were free to pursue their relationship?

Well, that hadn't been so hard!

With a huge smile on his lips he went to the annex, to his quarters...where Wes waited, sprawled on his bed.

"We got caught once, what makes you think we'll be allowed to spend the night together?" Tycho asked mischievously.

"I have the feeling that we were just given a hall pass." He answered, pulling Tycho towards him, reveling on the feel of the Alderaanian's body pressed on his. "So, stop complaining and get into this bed...I wanna sleep with you by my side."

"Just sleep?"

"Amongst other things…"

Both men chuckled, kissing and rolling on the bed. They couldn't even care what awaited for them in the future.

Now they were here, they were together.

They were in love!

And they damn well we're going to enjoy their time together, like every moment was their last!

"Wes?"

"What?"

"Are you sure you don't mind me being...well..you know!" Tycho blushed under Wes' body.

Wes laughed softly at Tycho's insecurities. The first night they'd made love, he found out about his lover's peculiarities. Tycho had flinched fearful of his reaction, but he hadn't mind.

Of course that amongst human species it wasn't that ordinary, like it was in some other species, but why in the world would he mind that Tycho possessed both sexual organs? He was predominantly male! His body was that of a man, and he identified himself has one! That was enough for Wes!

All the rest only made Tycho unique! And he loved all that he was...all of it!

"I love you, silly! Exactly as you are…" He reassured him with a kiss.

"But you haven't wanted to you do it like that...yet!"

"Well, you never told me you wanted!"

"But you don't like women...so I thought you would have a problem with making love to me like that…"

"Tycho! You're a man! The man I love! The way we make love is unimportant...what matters, is that we both enjoy it!"

Tycho wrapped Wes through the waist and kissed him profusely. The Taanabian took advantage of managing to be on top of the other man, to pin his wrists above his head and distribute kisses and bites all over Tycho's neck. The Alderaanian squirmed under him, trying to free his hands so he could start stripping him of his clothes.

"Wes…" He complained

"What?"

"You're overdressed for this, don't you think?"

"Always in a hurry…" He snickered at Tycho. He could feel the blond man going all hard and breathing heavily. So he obliged, and started to take off his own pants, the briefs and the tunic. He threw them on the floor, turning his attention to Tycho.

The Alderaanian had already disposed of his boots and tunic when Wes pushed him back into the mattress. He slowly opened his pants, and slid them off taking his briefs off as well. He went back up for more kisses, trailing the Alderaanian's body with his tongue and his lips, giving him occasional bites.

As he got to the his lower abdomen, his started teasing, kissing him around his cock without actually touching it.

It was enough to get Tycho whimpering and he knew it damn well! He looked up to see his lover's face flushed, and Tycho biting his fingers as he moaned. He lowered his head and started running his tongue throughout his length, causing Tycho to cry out and raise his hips. He held his cock and in a swift movement, took it all on his mouth to the other man's delight.

Tycho's hand went to his head, caressing his hair, running his fingers through his dark curls. It felt heavenly having Wes taking him like this. His mouth was torturing him, sucking and licking him expertly. He could even feel his teeth running gently through it. He felt the tension rising, his body going completely taut. Wes increased his pace, knowing that Tycho was about to come at any minute. He held his hips and took him deeper as the Alderaanian came into his mouth. He didn't let him draw back taking it all until he felt him going limp.

Tycho pulled Wes toward him, demanding a kiss, pushing his tongue inside the Taanabian's mouth feeling his own taste on Wes...It was exhilarating!

Wes nudged Tycho's legs apart, feeling his warm center with his fingers, circling it, inserting one finger and then another, taking Tycho back to the lovely moaning mess he adored.

When he took his fingers and started to push inside of him, Tycho drew back unexpectedly…

"It's Ok...I'm not gonna go fast on this…"

Tycho shook his head at his lover.

"It's not that, silly!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Tycho pointed to one of drawers of the nightstand.

"Right...sorry. Slipped my mind." With a soft kiss, Wes opened the drawer and took one of condoms Tycho kept there. He opened it and quickly placed it.

"Do try to remember that now, we have more than one reason to use that…"

"We forgot the other day and you didn't complain."

"Let's not turn that into a habit, shall we? Besides that's not what I'm talking about, Wes. You do realize that what I got is not just a nice warm cunt? I do have a fully functional womb and one also functional ovary...it might bring it down to 50/50, but I don't see myself trying to explain the personnel aboard the Accuser that my expanding belly isn't caused by excess Lum.."

Wes smirked at him. Nope..that was not a good idea…

Positioning himself between Tycho legs, Wes lifted the other man's hips slightly and slowly started to push into him. It was an awkward feeling, and he had to keep himself staring at Tycho's pale blue eyes.

He'd never been with a woman, so making love _this way_ , was a first for him!

And for Tycho, it was also a complete novelty. Actually, on what concerned that part of his anatomy, he was indeed a virgin!

Feeling the resistance as Wes gently pushed inside of him, the Alderaanian held on to his lover, spreading his legs wider. He flinched as soon as the first flash of pain came. Wes stopped on his tracks, gazing at him, worried...but Tycho just wrapped his legs around Wes' waist and buried his fingers on his back.

Wes kept the pace steady, trying not hurt him too much. He felt the barrier giving in and heard the sudden cry uttered by Tycho.

"Oh hell, Tycho...I'm hurting you…" He sounded regretful.

" It's Ok, love...don't stop...I can take you...push deeper...now…" The ragged voice of the blond was half excitement, half pain…

Wes obliged him and kept pushing, until he felt the slight tear of the barrier, and he was finally able to bury himself deeply inside Tycho.

It felt right, to be doing this with Tycho, even if the feel of it was completely different. It was warmer, wet and it was completely tight, right throughout his length…

It was not something he'd be able to with a female...not at all...but being inside of him like this, while feeling the other man's cock rubbing on his belly and feeling his broad flat chest and his defined abdomen pressed under his, made it right!

He started thrusting harder and deeper into Tycho drawing these very deep sharp cries, that he'd never heard from him before. Even the way he moved and trembled under him was different!

He was clearly enjoying it...very much so!

Tycho's eyes were completely glazed...he tightened his legs around Wes and his fingernails were clawing on his back! But he didn't care! Even that small ounce of pain was welcomed…

"Oh hell...Wes...It feels...so...good…"Tycho felt like he couldn't even think straight. He could feel Wes' cock completely inside of him, his thrusts sending this overwhelming throbbing sensation through him...it was like ripples going through him, inside of him…

He wanted more. He wanted the Taanabian deeper inside of him. He wanted to feel his tip touching him on that spot deep inside that gave him jolts of pleasure…

He wanted much more...but at the same time he felt like he couldn't take anymore...like the feeling could make him pass out…

Feeling his lover coming close to the climax, Wes increased his thrusts. He rose just a bit and lifted Tycho's legs, to place them over his shoulders. Tycho was wide-eyed at that position Wes got him into too, reveling in the way Wes got even deeper into him like this.

Wes kept pounding the blond man harder into the mattress. His face was flushed and contorted with the pleasure he felt. He went faster and faster, until he felt himself coming. He thrust harder and deeper, and finally Tycho came too, with a deep cry, his eyes almost closed, his body shivering violently…

The Taanabian parted Tycho's legs aside and collapsed on top of his lover's body. The other man held him tight, kissing him hungrily.

It was an awesome feeling, to be like this, embraced, feeling each others heartbeat…

They were completely satisfied!

Tycho brushed a strand of dark brown hair aside and kissed Wes' eyelids. Giving him this, that part of him that he'd never shared with anyone else, felt perfectly right!

"Babe?" He moaned.

"Ummm…" Wes groaned, too tired to speak.

" It's getting cold. If you're sleeping here, get off of me, so I can slip into my pajamas." He chuckled.

"We could sleep naked." The other man whispered, not moving an inch.

"It's winter…"

"Don't you have winter in Alderaan?"

"Yes, we do. But I have a problem with cold...I don't like it!"

Wes laughed at Tycho, but rolled over so he could stand up and go look for his pj's on the cabinet.

"You want one?" Tycho asked.

" Like that would fit me! I'm broader than you...those fluffy little things would get stretched until they ripped. Nah...I can sleep with my shorts and an undershirt."

Tycho looked at his dark blue pajamas and sneered at Wes.

"It's not a fluffy little thing!"

"Ah...yes it is…"

"It's thermal, thank you very much…"

"My over sensitive man." Wes mocked him. "How can you feel so cold?"

"Hormones…" The Alderaanian scowled. "One of the bad things about my medical condition...I produce more estrogen, therefore I'm more sensitive to the cold! Kriffin' lovely…"

"Living and learning...now, come to bed. I'll keep you warm _blondie_ …"

"Don't call me blondie…"

"Why not... _blondie_?"

Tycho rolled his eyes...He loved that man, but he could be exasperating sometimes!

"Sometimes i hate you." He chided him.

"No you don't…" Wes gave him an impish smile, reaching his arms to the Alderaanian that bolted to them. Both men spooned together in bed, and with a last kiss, they fell asleep.

Piett felt satisfied with the outcome of his "sermon" to the young men. The Janson guy looked kind of decent, and he'd shown just the right amount of interest and protectiveness over Celchu.

Celchu was raging with hormones, he could tell by the look in his eyes…

He was aware of the Alderaanian's medical records! He'd been called to attention for it, by the medical staff at the time of Celchu placement on the Accuser.

He just hoped that Celchu would still have some brains left in that horny head of his... if not, well, he would find some decent solution and make sure the lad would be provided for.

He knocked on Lorth's bedroom door and waited for the "come in, Fir" .

"Where have you been for so long?" the sleepy voice asked and added "For kriff's sake do not turn on those lights..."

"Dear Captain Needa, you should not drink that much or eat that much. It is making you lazy and sleepy" Piett walked to the bed and gave the sleepy Needa a light kiss on his cheek. " I let the youngsters be... they deserve to have a bit of fun! Besides, watching over them was becoming a daunting task. An impossible one actually... I discovered those two, making out in gazebo, where I usually go for a smoke and where I keep my spice hidden. You should have seen their faces Lorth!" he said with a self satisfied smirk, and completely excluding the details of his voyeuristic escapade "So I gave both of them a nice little 'shovel talk'! I swear those two went from flushing red to absolutely pale.

I still could bet those two little mynocks are making out right now!

I only hope that Celchu will be reasonable, and use some kriffin' protection, otherwise… Well...I won't mind helping the boy dealing with the outcome... This lad is decent you know?" Piett explained as he undressed. He folded his clothes over the chair carefully, placing them neatly. Not a wrinkle, not a crease...

" Fir, you're the kriffin' chaperon from hell, that's what you are. You can scare people...you know… and SPICE? Do not tell me you smoke spice...for kriff's sake " Needa sat up. He barely tolerated Piett's smoking habits, but spice? That was something different and the had zero tolerance for that!

" I do that...from time to time..." Piett admitted " My mother sends me the best stuff on my lifeday, why?" He asked, a confused look in his expression,then slowly added " Same as with smoking... you hate it! Alright I will stop and ditch it discreetly, but I am not quitting on smoking."

"Yes, I do hate it...thank you." Lorth had a hard time with all those bad habits his Axxilan lover had. They were being slowly rubbed off by him, but it was a hell of a daunting task! He pulled Piett on his lap, but the smaller man pushed him away and slipped from his arms.

"Shower first … fun later ...or... you can _join me_..." he drawled, as he finished undressing and walked to the refresher.

It was huge and luxurious and he could have all the water he craved for. Lorth of course joined him in a second, and to Piett's amusement he was already naked.

There was another reason why he wanted to lure Needa into the fresher. There was a huge mirror covering the whole wall of the shower, and the gazebo action gave him a bit of inspiration.

He pressed the right buttons and the sprays of pleasantly warm water, filled the stall. He slipped under the water making happy sounds of delight, which turned into moans, when Lorth's hands started to caress him.

"Shower first … I am all ...oh wait! " he tried to protest when Lorth hand gave his half hard cock an expert tug.

"Alright, a shower in first place...but let me wash you, my pretty little thing," Needa knew what turned his lover on, and he found out that calling him pretty and cute was very appreciated.

Piett had no problem with his own body whatsoever. He was petite and proud about it, plus he was easy to carry around, which he liked a lot. The sponge and the freshly smelling shower gel was put to good use and after five minutes of thorough sponging, he had his horny 'loth cat' primed for action.

Needa noticed another thing about Piett, that he liked mirrors a lot, and he got an idea. His wet fingers trailed between those firm buttocks and just the tip of his index finger entered him starting to massage his tight hole. " there is a mirror, and I want to fuck you right in front of it , i want to fuck you while I'm having you in my arms..." he whispered in Firmus' ear, as he poured the gel over his hand. The stuff was perfect and obviously Piett had thought about the alternative use for it when he bought it, during his shopping spree.

"I always wondered Fir, how many of my fingers you can take?" He turned Piett around so he could see their reflection in the mirror, as he whispered to his ear and traced his earlobe with his tongue.

Piett's needy whine made him slip his index finger wholly to the last knuckle and after several gentle thrust and rubbing he added the second, then the third... he felt his lover starting to relax and moving his hips to meet his hand

" I know what you want, just look at you... how beautiful you are. How your body is taking my fingers in...see? Now four of them..." He kissed him " I want to have you so badly… you were neglecting me while chaperoning those two. I will spank you for it later, but now..." He withdrew his fingers and took Piett around his waist.

I

It was a clear sign for the smaller man to hook his legs around Needa's waist and wrap his arms around his neck for support.

The strong hands supported him and held him tight while he was slowly taken.

The mirror showed it all.

The slow breaching of his body, which soon turned into a series of hard thrusts. Piett saw himself arching in desperate need to get his lover deeper in him, begging for Lorth to fuck harder and faster...just the way he liked it!

He was so close...This position made him come, without even touching his cock...just Needa's pounding made the trick...always. He kept moaning and his cries became louder and louder, until he finally let out a pleasure-filled scream, calling out for Lorth's name, as he reached the climax, coming hardly with a shudder, closely followed by Lorth.

" That was so good," Piett whispered lazily, still shaking in the aftermath, as he was slowly put down on the ground, and the water was turned on again.

He stood on his tiptoes and kissed Lorth deeply. He got the hint on Needa's kink... or maybe it would be their kink, since he'd done it before, several times with some of his former...rather not to think about the past too much... but the fact was that it had never given him any pleasure before, but with Lorth... it could be breathtaking!

He would gladly let Lorth to do it to him again, giving him so much control over him to make him happy. He was curious about his own reaction. He found to be thrilled by the idea of Lorth long fingers spreading him wide fucking him gently, opening him. He tugged Needa to the kiss and whispered " I can ...take your fingers or more Lorth ...just go slow please"

Needa picked him up again and carried him to the bed

" You are my little crazy Axxilan thing...don't worry, we will go slow. I want to see you completely undone and wrecked, but I would never hurt you..." His breath was ragged and he looked forward to play a bit. He laid him gently on the bed and kneeled next to him.

He was already half hard, with Piett, he'd started to get use to the fact that he got reloaded for the next shot pretty fast!

Nobody had ever turned him on like that.

" Fir, before we start, repeat for me the rules that we play by... We will change things when they are too much or become too unpleasant. It goes for you as well as for me."

Needa had set those rules after triggering a nasty panic attack on Firmus, when they tried to get it rougher, by experiencing with a bit of bondage.

Something very bad had happened to Firmus, considering his experience and enthusiasm in everything that was even vaguely connected to sex…

He spent the next three days getting Piett together, comforting him and reassuring him. That had been absolutely scary! He had to convince Piett that he cared for him and he wouldn't leave him, only because there was a "no go" area in bed.

Lorth had given them a set of rules, and before they went slightly out of their traditional activities, he made Piett repeat them. He had felt a swell of pride, when he only once he'd gotten the "red" sign.

It meant a lot for him.

Piett took a deep breath " Green go, yellow slower and red stop." He repeated obediently. " Can we start already because... green, green and green! " he said and spread his bent knees.

"We can, because you were so good and behaved nicely, you deserve a treat." he bent to kiss his inner thigh and put a trail of wet kisses on it, trailing slowly down. He urged him to spread his legs a bit further.

Freshly fucked and a bit relaxed opening allowed him to slip three lubed fingers with little resistance.

His fingers were trapped in the clenching heat of the other man's body.

There was no hurry in his movements, his slow pushes in and out, stretching him before adding a fourth finger.

He was making sure that from time to time he brushed or poked a bit harder just to tease Piett a bit here.

The rewards for his actions were tiny gasps and moans. He liked to toy with his lover like that, but he had never gone for more than four fingers in him.

It would change tonight!

He curled his fingers around his thumb and poured more lube on his hand, then slowly pushed in.

Inch by inch he got deeper into the impossible warmth.

It was maddening to see and hear the reactions he got for his actions.

"Slower please" he heard between moans.

He was more than happy to comply. " we have time. There is no need to hurry...you are doing so well. "

He moved up and kissed Piett's lips, using his tongue to open them, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

He slowly rocked his fingers in and out adding here and there lightly circular motions.

Getting the muscles to relax was the trick.

"Take a deep breath...relax… I want you to touch yourself" He coaxed Piett to turn his attention to something else, to split his focus and give him a show. The petite hand stopped to grasp the bed covers to comply with Lorth's suggestion.

Needa had gotten very good at reading Piett...It was a clear sign that his man liked it, seeing his hard cock, already moist with precum.

He desperately wanted to give it a lick and draw more of those incredibly sexy cries from Firmus. A fine layer of sweat was starting to cover his lover's body, and it was not only because of the warmth of their room.

Needa continued steadily sliding within him, his little finger and thumb too, pushed up tight against his palm.

The body under him finally relaxed and let him in. It was an incredible sight. Firmus thighs were quivering, his back arched as he impaled him with his fingers . It looked like he'd almost stopped breathing. His mouth was open and his eyes looked blown. Ragged moans were leaving Piett's lips, in gulping breaths... the feeling of his muscles pulling and spasming, stretched wider than he had ever been.

Lorth still didn't stop and steadily was pushing in. It was almost too much and yet he found it maddening. It was a tight barrier between pleasure and pain. But Lorth had it well balanced, the wideness of his palm was making Piett tremble, gasping for air, and his hands were desperately clutching the covers, like seeking some anchor for all those feelings.

It was almost too much for Piett. He was torn between "I can't do this" and "Lorth don't stop"... He wanted Lorth to continue doing that to him so badly, it had to be impossible and yet his legs parted wider.

Suddenly, Lorth's whole hand was inside him, stretching him, moving against his inner walls, massaging them, coaxing them to relax even more than he'd ever thought to be possible.

Fir's hole was clenching around Needa's wrist. Grasping it tightly before relaxing.

Lorth was panting as much as his petite lover, who was trying to adjust to the intrusion. A tiny whimper escaped his lips, as Piett rocked back and forth on Lorth's hand, yearning and rushing for that friction he craved for.

Needa pushed his hand deeper into Piett drawing high pitched cries from the Axxilan. He sounded closer to a whining Loth Cat in heat, rather than a human having sex!

Piett's head was thrown back against pillow.

He'd never been taken like that, never been breached so wide...Lorth's fist was so thick, this should have been impossible...but his body adapted and he found himself enjoying this beyond his wildest fantasies.

If Firmus thought, that he could not breathe during Needa´s fingering, it was nothing compared to to the way he was struggling to get at least a bit of air in his lungs.

The thin layer of sweat covering his body, was evidence of his struggle to accommodate Needa's hand in him, and yet he craved for more.

More stretching, more friction was occupying his thoughts.

"Lorth...so much...so much...I want you.." he almost did not recognize his own voice. It was hoarse and breaking at the end, when the whole fist was thrusting into him, fucking him with slow, steady and restless moves, that were making him feel like his pelvis was splitting.

Lorth's wrist was working against his rim as he was taking him. Piett's cock bumped against his belly, leaking precum against his skin. His heels were sliding against the bed as tried to spread his legs even wider. Piett finally caught a breath and between needy soft moans he was babbling incoherently... wanting more, begging for it and loving every second of his man doing it to him.

Lorth was taken aback by the display in front of him, he truly wrecked his lover, who was almost delirious. His own lips were parted and sweat was forming on his brow while he was on his knees rocking forward with his hand and putting his whole weight into his movement.

It was a steady, continuous pressure and stretching. Piett was moaning and arching desperately striving for more.

His lithe body was completely, intimately impaled, and Needa almost saw his hand bulging his stomach a bit when he pushed on a certain angle.

Piett was stretched so open and his throat was getting so dry, his moans turned in to needy little sobs.

When he opened his eyes, he looked at Lorth and saw his man's look filled with a mixture of hunger, lust and awe.

Lorth was looking at him like Piett was the most important thing in the Galaxy. It was too much for Piett! He screamed Lorth's name and pushed his hips forward, clenching hard as he came.

Feeling himself grip down on Needa's wrist. Was it wrist or was it forearm he was not sure, but it made things better.

His over sensitive muscles fluttered as he came again, this time it was an almost dry orgasm. His belly and chest were covered by his cum, and he was trembling uncontrollably.

Needa just brushed over his cock and it was enough for him to make him come, still with his hand buried deeply in his lovers body.

He slowly came to his senses and the trembling of his lover's body almost triggered a panicked reaction from him.

What if he hurt him? Stars!

"Fir, I need you to relax a bit, I am pulling out, love. Be a good boy and relax for me," He kept kissing the trembling man, who flung his arms around his back and relaxed after several seconds. Just enough for Lorth to gently pull out.

He felt so empty and sore.

He clung to Lorth overwhelmed with the sensations, floating on his feelings. He barely registered Needa's careful inspection if he wasn't hurt.

There was nothing wrong to Needa's relief... He gently massaged the well used and slightly gaping opening.

"You are amazing, Fir, so amazing… I love you so much!" He pulled Piett in his arms and carried him back to the fresher. The warm water cascaded over them as he gently washed him.

Needa was still amazed how that lithe body could take his hand in. It was a miracle. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. His little Axxilan lover delirious with pleasure and the sensation of being impaled by his hand, stretched around it, drawing him in.

"Lorth,I love you! You are too good for me...too good to be true." He heard Firmus whispering tiredly, clinging close to his chest.

Needa was shocked! It was the first time Piett told him that he loved him!

It was clear that the sensations were making Piett vulnerable, to the point of losing his many taboos.

Needa knew that those "I love you" words could be the first but also the last he could get from the Axxilan.

"My silly little thing... I am very much real... and very much in love with you!" He showered Piett with kisses. He turned off the water after he washed them briefly. He took a towel and wrapped it around a now sleepy Piett.

He felt completely limp and sated in his arms. His head was lolling as he tried desperately to stay awake.

When he carried him to bed, Piett was already sleeping. He gently put him on the bed and tugged the covers around him to keep him warm. In a moment like this, Needa felt like he could win the war all by himself, only to be with this man!

The morning after presented an awkward picture at the breakfast table…

On one side, both Needa and Janson were sporting silly smiles on their faces, while glancing at their respective partners.

On the other, Piett and Celchu seemed a bit more...exhausted!

Firmus had simply dragged himself towards the breakfast table, and growled as he sat down. Even that movement seemed to bring him discomfort! Though he didn't look annoyed by it. Much for the contrary, somehow it seemed to make him smirk to himself…

Max exchanged a knowing look with his wife.

Those two couples were showing obvious sign of having had an _interesting_ night…

Thank the gods the bedrooms had good sound insulation!

Besides...satisfied people were happy people! And this morning, everyone was certainly satisfied!

And as a bonus, it also seemed that Piett had finally given up on his relentless watch over Wes and Tycho.

Now, those two really had huge smiles on their faces! Not having to hide their relationship, they were happily chatting with each other, even allowing themselves to exchange light touches, little signs of closeness…

Suddenly, Tycho sneezed...and yelped afterwards! The boy went completely red, with everyone's eyes on him. Wes covered his eyes with his hands and Mia almost choked, trying not to laugh…

Tycho offered a sheepish smile, while Piett, knowing of the boy's condition, shook his head and rose an eyebrow at him.

"What can I say? I guess Corellian colds hurt a bit…" Max jested, obviously amused by the obvious soreness that most of them seemed to be experiencing!

Tycho's flush spiked even more, while the rest of them just couldn't hold it anymore and broke out in laughter!

Which brought another whine...this time from Piett, causing Lorth to hide his face in his hands…

"Max...stop embarrassing the boy…" Mia chided her husband.

"You makin too muss noiz…" A little sleepy voice complained at the door of the kitchen, leaning on the door frame, holding onto a stuffed Bantha. Her other hand was grabbing little Lani, with her thumb on her mouth.

Max signaled his wife to continue her breakfast and stood up to get his daughters.

"I'm sorry sweetie...we woke the two of you up." he picked up both of them in each arm and sat them in their high chairs at each end of the table. "And what do you want for breakfast?"

"Cookies…" Sari announced excitedly while Lani tried to emulate her big sister, only managing to say 'ookies'...

"No cookies for breakfast little miss…" Mia warned her daughter. "Either bread or cereal."

"Okaaay…" The little girl moaned, pouting. "I wan bread...an milk…"

Max proceeded to make his daughters their breakfast, while Wes kept making faces at Sari. On the other side of the table, a more subdued Piett was obviously at loss over how to behave with Lani, since the younger child kept smiling at him trying to get his attention.

Piett was bit nervous around the Veers' girls. He was doing everything to avoid to touch them or play in them in order to not offend their parents.

They were cute and nice children, but he was more used to the Axxilan version of children! His sisters were little Nek dogs when they were in this age.

He picked up Lani and put her on his lap, and she immediately got fascinated by his embroidered collar and started to explore it to his amusement.

Soon he calmed a bit and started to play with her. She made happy noises as he had her on his tight and let her ride "horse".

It hurt like hell to move his thigh in the "ride" rhythm, but he simply pushed his personal discomfort aside. He had hurt more in the past, and it did not affect him much.

He sported a good type of soreness now.

Lani's happy sounds were the best reward for his effort. He entertained the little lady until her father came back with her breakfast. He started to hand her over to Veers with a timid smile, but the girl held tightly onto him.

He surrendered and motioned Veers to hand him her breakfast. The only good thing was that Veers brought enough food, because the majority ended on Lani and him while they had fun with it. He was so focused on his little companion, that he stopped paying any attention to the others.

The ISD Captain had a new mission: to feed that little mynock! All other things be damned!

His clothes were in dire need of washing, and Lani needed to change too, but breakfast was eaten.

He finally looked around, and the first thought was that he'd done something wrong because everybody was watching him.

He passed Lani to Wes' arms and stood up.

He definitely did something wrong…

"If you'll excuse me, I need to to change..." he said, and his face was blank as he darted up to the stairs, to the safety of his room.

What was he thinking, when he decided behave like that?

Veers had nothing but contempt for him, and he kriffed it up...All he wanted was to make the the child happy…

Mia was nice to him, she'd actually become a friend! And he had offended her now...kriff...

What if on Denon, it was considered bad luck, if a harlot touched a young child when you didn't belong the family?

Oh kriff! He had to ask for permission before he started to play with the girl. Her parents had the right to be offended.

Once, he'd been with Lorth on some reception where an Axxilan senator was attending with his family. Accidentally he had brushed the senator's daughter's hand.

The reaction had been nasty! He was lucky that nobody in the room understood their dialogue.

He had to leave immediately. He explained it to Lorth later, the abrupt change in the senator's behavior.

"You see Lorth, he showed respect for me, but it's taboo for…people of questionable morals and of a certain profession to touch children they are not related to. It is considered as very bad luck. Some people believe that child will end in the same profession. Which means no marriage or being suitable for continuing the family lineage. I had to leave immediately not to bring more bad luck. It was nothing personal between him and me,but I am not allowed to stay close to his family now. You will take over my duties. The official reason is that I am unwell which he will confirm.. and he'll even give good references on me. I know it is all stupid superstitious Bantha poodoo, but some people take it seriously "

He sighed and pulled his bag and started to pack. He would comm them later that he was sorry for his actions.

He should not have dropped his guard, but he felt so happy and safe here almost like at home.

He'd been stupid, very stupid.

Back in the kitchen, the rest of them were shocked at Piett sudden departure from the table. He seemed so at ease...finally!

And than he'd just got up and left...just like that…

" Did anyone understand his reaction?" Max asked the rest of the people.

Everyone shook their heads in negative. All but Lorth…

" He's afraid he's offended you…" He explained. " Some months ago there was a bit of a commotion with some Axxilan Senator at a reception in Coruscant. It seems on his society, it's considered bad luck for someone like him...you know…a paid companion...to touch a child non belonging to the said person's family. It's stupid, I know...but Axxilans take these kind of superstitions seriously."

" Nonsense…" Max declared, looking somewhat worried. "I'll go talk to him. You guys stay here. I'll bring him right back!"

Veers got up and went searching for Piett. Only to find trying to get out of the house quietly...with his luggage!

" Care to explain what in the Seven Corellian Hells do you think you're doing?" Max demanded, crossing his arms in front of his chest and blocking the other man's way.

Piett looked beyond miserable. He was absolutely pale and his eyes were expressionless.

" I'm leaving...before I make even more a fool of myself…"

" Define making a fool of yourself!"

" It wasn't my intention to offend you by picking up Lani...I'm sorry."

"Offend me? How in the blazes does you playing with my daughter, making her happy, feeding her, translates into an offence?"

"I touched her without your consent...and we're not related...Besides I'm.."

"Alright, stop it right there, Mr." Max held out a hand in front of Firmus. "Just because I don't condone your previous _activities_ , doesn't mean I'm some sort of intolerant Bantha crap! You're still too attached to all these stratum nonsenses that abound in your homeworld, and you keep forgetting that you are, first and foremost an Imperial Officer! And believe me, I know a thing or two about disappointing relatives because I refuse to be tied down to a social mold made for me...even more when I refused to let go of Mia because she was perceived as Rimworlder riffraff. I know you feel like you owe your family something, but you pretty much keep them financially. So if anyone owes something, is them to you...I don't pretend to know everything about your background. But I do know something about Axxilan society and they're stratification of the various castes...and it right down sucks, to me! Especially when they have no qualms in throwing you men and women to the streets to sell their bodies in order to get something that should be everyone's essential right...like food and shelter! It's one of the many failures of the Empire, not dealing with such social issues!

Now..about the more present concern...No one was looking at you in a contemptuous manner, Firmus! We were, if anything, surprised by your attitude with Lani! Because you looked happy...finally! I know you don't truly consider me your friend and it's partially my fault. But i enjoyed seeing you open up like that, being carefree…"

" You found me disgusting...after that Krennic affair.." Piett reminded him.

"No...I didn't...you misunderstood my reaction, and I didn't really try to clear things up afterwards. I was appalled at myself, for putting you in that situation. If I had ever known Krennic was such a sadistic bastard, that he would even hurt a fellow officer like that...I would have rather shot that monster and run away with Mia and the children to the Unknown regions, If I had to...It was me I was really disgusted with! Not you...never you! I owe you the family I have now, Firmus...If anyone should be asking for forgiveness it should be me. Not you. You're welcomed into this household, and this family...that means, you can feel free to play with girls and feel at ease here. You're safe here, I promise. Besides, when you made peace with my wife, you _condemned_ yourself to become her friend...and she's very overprotective of her friends. So please, get that luggage back where it was and come back into the kitchen...before she grounds me for Force knows how long…" Veers reached his hand to Piett, and both men shook hands.

It was visible that Piett was taken aback, with Max's words. He'd never thought one day he'd have someone care for him just for who he was...with no strings attached!

So this is what a their family looked like?

Now he was indeed happy to have come here! Lorth had been right all along!

Wes tried to wrap his head around what he'd just heard...

The extraordinary pirate, smuggler and rebel hunter was…

Oh that was something! The Alliance's files needed some serious updating on Captain Piett! Now there was prostitution to add as well?!

" _Stop it!"_ he heard the words floating in his head and looked at an angry Tycho, who stood up and pulled Wes with him.

"Mrs Veers, if you excuse us we have something to discuss, " said to his amiable hostess as he dragged Wes out of the room.

" I cannot believe you just said that…" Tycho muttered to Wes as he kept pulling his lover by his arm, all the way to the garden.

"I didn't say anything!" Wes complained.

"Not out loud...But I heard you loud and clear!"

"Am I wrong, though? I heard Captain Needa! He was very clear about it...Piett is or was a paid companion! I don't how that translates in Alderaan, my love, But in Taanab we call that prostitution!" Janson argued. It's not like he'd said anything to anyone really! Why should Tycho be mad at him? Of course as soon as he thought that, Tycho just squinted at him! "You can't just call me out on anything that crosses my mind, dammit! I love you...I really do, but I wish sometimes you just stopped prying into my head!"

"Like I do that on purpose! You practically scream your thoughts out, Wes! I just got you out of there before you did or said something stupid! Listen...everyone knows of Piett's reputation, throughout the whole goddamn fleet! The Axxilan culture is one of the most awkward and gross thing I've ever heard about. But it's not my place to judge him...nor yours! If anyone is somewhat entitled to it, it's Captain Needa! And has you've noticed, he doesn't seem to do so! And he has changed his ways lately! At least, no one has heard of him doing _favors_ for anyone anymore! I'd be tempted to say, Piett's relationship with Needa is a very serious one!

So, whatever your feelings and opinions on this are, just...don't...don't judge him, alright? He's actually not the worst of the lot of them...there are a lot of shady characters on the Empire."

"Yeah…" The Taanabian sighed. "And you serve them…"

Tycho studied Wes sudden sad gaze. They had discussed their future already, but the Alderaanian still felt his lover's immense anguish.

"I told you...I want to be with you. But defecting now, would bring back suspicion on your sister and her husband. It could harm them...we need to go each separate ways, lay low for awhile and when I can...When the time is right, I'll come to you! I'll find you! Even if I have to scout the whole kriffin' galaxy! My naïve view on my abilities to change the regime from the inside, have long been shattered...As long as Palpatine and Vader exist, there is no way to sit down both parties and come to an agreement to end this fratricidal war…

Can't you please, please bare with me...just a bit?"

"I guess…" Wes looked to other way, trying to distract himself from the pain he felt. "But if you don't make up your mind soon enough, I'm the one who'll be hunting you down! Then I'll kidnap you and I'll drag you to whatever corner of the Galaxy I can keep you in without being bothered by both warring parties!" He took a step forward and held Tycho by his waist, nudging his nose and pressing his lips on the Alderaanian's on a slow and tender kiss. "We should just get married…" He stated...surprising himself! Did he just say that? After one week?

Tycho gaped at him! Wes must have been out of his mind!

"You should just get some common sense, my love! First of all, we've only known ourselves for a week really…"

"I love you…" Wes pouted.

"I love you too. But a week is not enough for that kind of decision. Besides, how nice would that look on my file...while still flying for the Empire?!"

"It was an idea…"

"A rushed one…" He tried to block him out of his head, because right now, for some dumb reason, his mind was screaming 'Yes, Please! Let's do that! I don't care if it's a stupid idea!'..."But I appreciate the thought! Although marrying an eight year old might not look appealing to many people…"

"I thought we agreed I'm ten?"

"Not really! Maybe with some more time, you'll get to reach to emotional maturity of a, say, fifteen year old or so!"

"I hate you…" Wes moaned, leaning his forehead on Tycho's.

"No you don't! Let's get back inside, shall we?"

Both men strolled lazily through the garden, taking pleasure in each others company, forgetting for a while longer, that they're forced separation was due in just another week…

Lorth Needa thought that he would be able to make a major in Axxilan sociology studies!

Axxila was a hell hole, with a very complex social structure, divided into a caste stratification and numerous taboos which complicated things to an unbelievable level.

The part of Axxila his lover was from, seemed to be the a traditionalists' nest!

The communication issues and the constant explanation of that awkward society, was draining, but Piett was worth all those troubles.

He was slowly opening up and seemed to be putting Lorth in the center of his life! At least in an in Axxilan way...

"How can you cope with such mood swings and accidental cultural misunderstandings?" He was inquired by Mia, who was really surprised by the whole situation, and Piett's extreme reaction.

She was happy that he finally relaxed, and they were surprised how good he was with Lani.

She knew it had to be very uncomfortable for him to move his leg like that, but he did it for sake of the child...only to see her smile"!

He was so natural! And when unguarded, he had a very nice smile, which even reflected in his eyes.

"Mood swings are not his problem. You, know Mia, I had to spent hours and hours reading about the hell hole he comes from.

He is absolutely resistant to other cultural influences then his own society. For example, last night he told me that he loves me...for the very first time! He will probably not repeat it in the future, not because he does not feel it, but because it is against some Axxilan rules and taboos...or some kriffing other reason.

You know how long it took me, before he started talking to me a bit more openly? A year!" He sighed. Mia got familiar with some peculiarities considering Lorth's choice of partner. Lorth had to be saint or a dedicated anthropologist...with an intense focus and obsession on Axxilan culture

"A year? " she was surprised.

"Yes Mia, a whole year! It took me some time to grasp some concept of his views. But when you get close to him, he has heart of gold, he is a loving and supportive partner. He told me that you are his friend now, Mia! That is a big deal, a very big one!" Needa knew about the concept of such attachments for Piett. " He would sleep with a hutt if he got convinced that it would help you achieve all of your dreams..." He joked.

Mia was lost in her thoughts for a moment... than she looked at Lorth with a flourishing smile.

"Lorth, you said it is taboo for him to touch child who is not his family?" She asked him because something hit her about the whole situation.

"Yes…" he answered cautiously,

" Lorth, if he played with Lani, he felt that he was part of the family! Even if he did it unconsciously! He let his defences go, and he took our surprised looks wrong!" She had managed to get past the Axxilan's barriers. Now it was tricky not to make him to build them up again.

"Mia … what did you exactly tell him...in your study?" Mia had been successful to achieve something in minutes, that had taken him months!

"We cleared some misunderstandings and the bad blood between us." She said, honoring their secrets "But still, I have a bit of a problem with the concept _'sleeping with you for free means I love you , otherwise I charge you handsomely_ '."

"That is all him! He started to cease his activities on that field... I think he figured out that I damn mind it!

I once overheard his holocomm with his sister...it was hilarious when they slipped in that Outer Rim accent of theirs, mixed with Huttese. Their dialogue was about me...a rich man who is good to him, does not beat him or force him to do anything he does not want and whom he sleeps for free." he chuckled "The string of Axxilan cuss words was the commentary for it….and a stern lecture about keeping his pride and not going low for some jerk who wanted something pretty for free.

She informed him that he is high class in the escorting services, and he should behave like that! He should just put his personal feelings aside! Being ruled by them, is considered very shameful, and a sign of weakness, which was putting him in an uneasy position and could be socially devastating for him.

She expressed true concern for his well being and even offered to pay for a bounty hunter to get him rid of the ' _rich fuck for free jerk_ '.

She told him that he is in the age to find rich guy as his exclusive patron who will provide for him after the war and care for him properly. I was glad that he thought that I was sleeping...otherwise he would have been mortified."

"I think having a potential Axxilan family is kind of scary!" Mia told him with a smile, as she tried imagining the whole Piett clan flooding their house. She shuddered at such a thought, there had to be a cultural attache for even a handshake!

"You can tell me that! One Axxilan is more than enough, Mia! But there is more of it. He seems to be cute and vulnerable but he is not. He is still an ISD Captain, with a tough reputation and infamous records of his actions! He is quite the fanatic in his support of Imperial Doctrine, because the Empire brought law to Axxila, and gave him opportunity to make his home sector safer place.

He is adamant on his believes. His nephew Sarkli is with the Alliance and there are rumors that Piett nearly killed him. He was said to be stopped only by the fact that there were too much rebels around, and he had to make strategic retreat. Wes must be careful around him. We all must in that matter!" Needa knew Piett too well...

"Thankfully none of us has been talking about politics or Empire related stuff here. But you are right, he would not understand it at all!

I think he would fit more in the Alliance with his approach to things, than any of us would care to consider..." she chuckled.

She knew her Max and she knew Lorth"! They were honorable men and considered Piett to have a similar approach like them.

"However, he was so natural with Lani. I would have never believed that he could be so doting and caring around her." She remarked.

"He likes children! He keeps holos of his numerous nieces and nephews and keeps them updated every time he has a leave and goes to Axxila.

Once I saw a holo of the whole huge clan. There were a bunch of Imperial Officers on it too! He informed me that they were inspired by him...by their uncle. He practically floated with pride, when he told me that!" He chuckled "If you keep him very relaxed, you can ask him one question that he would usually avoid answering. But if he dodges it completely, do not ask again! Just for some ... _years!_ But if you manage to get him talking, than you can count that as a victory!"

Mia nodded.

She would be delighted to see the "clan" holo.

They heard voices and Max was practically pushing Piett back to room.

"All is fine." Max voice boomed as he patted poor Piett's back with a friendly force...that ended him stumbling and being caught by Needa.

"Damn Firmus! A guy almost needs a kriffin' manual on how to handle you! By the way, from now one you are in charge of breakfast for the girls!" He added happily as he sat next to Mia.

"No cuss words in front of the children, thank you..." Piett said and went to pick Lani, she needed to change and he was happy to do so, chatting to her as they left, with Sari also following them.

"Lorth, I now get your 99 problems... and the 100th too, " Max bent to kiss Mia on her cheek and sat next to her. " Can you, Lorth, explain what do you see in him? He is insane...really not right in his head … but he must be a devilishly good lay...wait, wait...I'm just joking...but the insane remark stays." Max laughed at Needa's expression which was a bit sour.

" I see the same thing in him as you do in Mia, and I will never trade him for anybody else!" Needa replied seriously. " And you are right about the lay thing ...what he can do with his mouth...that is a miracle... I can tell you!"

Max was wide eyed at Lorth's audacity as Mia broke into an uncontrollable laughter.

At that point, Tycho was entering the kitchen with Wes by the hand. Both men looked from the Veers' to Needa, trying to figure out what exactly had happened while they were outside.

"What did I miss?" Wes asked his sister, that was close to tears provoked by the laughter.

Mia took a deep breath, and wiped her eyes, still snorting.

"Grown up conversation sweetie! Kids are not invited!" She mocked her brother, raising an eyebrow, with a lopsided grin.

Wes payed her back with an also mock wide eye stare.

"Awwww….that was sooo funny! You should have dedicated yourself to comedy! Really! I mean, what a sparkling career you missed!" He tugged a piece of hair of Mia's head, earning him a slap in his hand.

"Oh, grow up Wes! I commend you Tycho...putting up with my brother is quite something!"

"I don't mind. He usually behaves...or else he can just go sleep outside with the canins…"

"It's a riot I tell ya!" Wes pouted. "It looks like it's mock Wes Janson day! I'm gonna look for Sari and Lani...at least _they_ like me!"

" Firmus is with them. "Max announced." He went upstairs to change Lani."

Wes stood there, gaping at them. "I've been betrayed...by my own flesh and blood…" He complained with an obvious exaggeration. "Goodbye cruel Galaxy...I'm gonna throw myself from the window!"

Tycho huffed at him. "We're on a ground level...Wes…"

"Good! Won't hurt so much! " Wes sniggered at the rest of them running for cover as Tycho grabbed a spoon and threw it at him.

"I hate you!" Tycho yelled at him.

Wes peaked just enough to answer back at him. "No you don't!" ...and another spoon flew in his direction!

 **Chapter IV**

Max kept looking anxiously at all the space shuttles landing in front of them. His kids were bound to appear at any time. And he had mixed feelings about it!

He'd missed them, of course! They had been on Denon for the past week, spending the first half of their Life Day vacation with his parents. But now it was time for them to come back home...to that mayhem they had back in the house!

He'd talked to their guests, explaining that they would need to...tone it down a bit...after all, little kids were one thing. But two teenage boys and an eleven year old girl?

They would catch on!

Fast!

They promised to be on their best behaviour., of course! But the only ones who were slightly off the hook, were Celchu and his brother-in-law... Thanks to his bright idea of housing the Alderaanian in the annex!

Now those two had all the privacy the rest of them would be lacking!

Suddenly three young people descended from one of the shuttles. A tall scrawny redhead and two sand coloured hair kids.

Arlana, as always, was the first one to drop her luggage and bolt for his arms. He picked his daughter up and spinned her around, kissing her on the cheek. He put the girl down, so she could hold on to her stepmother, whom she adored deeply!

Orin dragged his bags and Arlana's huffing and puffing, while Zev just kept a straight face.

"Lana, next time you drop your bags like that, I ain't carrying them for you!" The boy complained. He was already taller than Mia, being just slightly shorter than Zev.

Orin held his father tight while Zev just shook his hand timidly, which caused Max to flinch a bit.

Was the boy still mad at him for sending him to the Junior Academy? What was he supposed to do after being caught stealing the Calculus tests from the Principal's datapad?

He could have been simply expelled and it would have remained in his resume forever! He had been given a choice by the school's authorities, and he made what he believed to be the best decision for his son!

But Zev had been furious at him!

At least Mia could always appeal to the boy's good sense…

Mia was his rock and his safe harbor! She had a natural talent in dealing with his kids...and they loved her!

As on queue, the boys just held onto his wife, kissing her on each cheek, as Mia showered them with questions about their stay at Denon.

Zev and Orin grabbed each, one of Mia's hands, while Arlana was hanging on his arm.

His kids were all home!

He felt complete!

The aura within the Veers' house seemed to have taken a definite change...for the better! Piett was the one who seemed to have made the most radical change!

If before he was always on edge and distant, now he was often seen laughing openly and running around with girls!

His face had literally lit up, when Lani had suddenly got up alone and started walking...for the first time...all alone...right into his direction!

The little girl made sounds of joy as she took those wobbly first steps, reaching her chubby arms towards Firmus!

Everyone stopped on their tracks, waiting for the Officer's reaction.

To their amazement, Firmus bent over to pick Lani up in his arms. He looked like the happiest man on the Galaxy!

Wes took on to the the Veers' kid with ease, and he seemed to have taken Zev under his wing...which Max was still deciding if it was a good thing or not!

That boy already had some rebellious ideas of his own! Having his son following Wes' example, might not be the best thing…

But the truth was that, his brother-in-law seemed to have put aside all of his Rebel convictions for these holidays! He guessed that falling in love with an Imperial TIE fighter pilot, was broadening his views!

Orin, has always, had deep into some holobook! If he would just be left alone to read, he wouldn't mind at all! Max and Mia were always looking for some new History or Culture holobooks to offer the boy.

As for Arlana, she divided her attention between 'uncle' Lorth and her baby sisters. She also seemed to have taken to Piett quite easily. She was a sweet girl. Very quiet and observant- much like his late wife-, always ready to help!

Finally this started to look like festivities!

Mia looked more than happy. And that was what he wanted the most!

A happy wife lead to a happy life!

The kids also seemed to at ease with the obvious choice of partners, both from Wes and Lorth.

Not that they had raised their kids to be intolerant! But sometimes, specially in school, kids were drawn into other kind of mentalities. And not everyone was as accepting as they had always prided themselves to be!

Even when Eliana was still alive, his household had been one of acceptance.

He'd even noticed Zev poking good fun of Wes over his evident clinging to Celchu! And no one seemed to care that the Alderaanian spent most of his time spooning on Wes' lap...with a wide smile on his face!

With everyone settled in, the way went by in a rush. A noisy rush...but an agreeable one! And at dinner time, predictably, Lani demanded to go to Piett's lap.

She pointed at her food and poking Piett on the chest.

She made a hell of a mess! But Piett never seemed more happy…

The whole household was still asleep, when Firmus woke up. It had been an exhausting day for everybody, when rest of the Veers' kids arrived!

Piett sneaked out of Lorth's bed, which became their bed after he had to return his room to its original owner... who happened to be a seventeen year old torn teenager, who was currently in a death match with the whole universe, it seemed!

He was more than happy to enjoy this rare closeness and domesticity with his Lorth! The house, full of people as it was now, reminded him of his family's apartment in Axxila's hive city.

They lived together in a cramped place filled with familial noises and shared moments. He was always looking forward to stay with his kin on his leaves. He would never tell it to a living soul, except his family of course!

They always waited for him at the spaceport to pick him up. It was always a kriffing ceremony of embraces and kisses and hugs...which continued at their home.

The Veerses made him feel like he was home, and also made him forget all of the social obligations and restrictions he was put under, outside his family and Axxila.

They did not mind his cultural background! And now he felt he could indeed feel at ease...be more open with them.

He was very dutiful around children, back on his homeworld... He was used to care about his sisters from a young age, so it was natural for him to care for children.

Even now when he arrived at home, and changed from his uniform to his civvies, he was always stuck with babysitting his little nephews and nieces! There he had his duties like everybody else! All elements who were currently present in his parents household, had an obligation to care for the rest of the family members. Especially the children!

And they all obeyed the Matriarch of the family!

He dressed up in his old slacks, his undershirt and put on his hoodie and running shoes. He had slacked from his usual training regime, in this cozy place.

It was not only about fighting proficiency, but also being agile in bed in various positions... he smirked as he trotted down the stairs from the house.

Lorth found his agility kriffin' amazing!

He made several warm up stretching moves, before he set on the run.

The Veerses garden was perfect for it, with all those trees and the various gazebos and a big children's playground. It offered him a perfect training ground for his preferred type of parkour run.

The chasings he'd been put through on his younger years in Axxila, gave him enough of training! The point was to be fast and agile, and use anything in order to escape.

He was not young anymore but his regime was still the same.

Aboard the Accuser, he used the various shafts and service corridors on the ISD to get the same effect. The privacy and challenge was ensured there.

He made several flip-flops using the tree trunks for rebound, and ended on the Annex roof , then he trotted over it with the gleeful satisfaction of giving those two horny mynocks a wake up call!

Then he jumped down and continued with his run. He was almost at the end of his round when he spotted the eldest of the Veers' kids observing him.

He trotted back to the door and looked at the young man.

"Good morning, Zevulon. " He said, as he brushed the snow from his clothes, so he wouldn't carry the unnecessary water into the house.

"Good morning, sir. I had no idea that you could do such stunts, being so small!" Zevulon considered his father's petite friend a harmless thing, which had appeared seemingly from nowhere just to be with 'uncle' Lorth!

Perhaps it was the mysterious partner his ''uncle' told them about.

It seemed that he had set his eyes on the civilian who looked to in more need of caring for and protection...at least until he saw the man undertake his running exercises!

He could be small, but in no way had he seemed vulnerable!

Piett looked at him with mild surprise " I see, even you are taller then me and heavier, and you're still growing... I had to look up almost on everybody here! But then again, If we were all built the same, it would be a bit boring, right?"

"I guess," Zev admitted " You're here with uncle Lorth. I never thought he would bring a civilian with him..."

" Well...we are all in civilian attire here!" Piett shrugged his shoulders " No Army or Navy stuff in sight!"

"Yeah, you are pretty good at those exercises! You run really fast!," Zev said after while.

"I have to! I'm small, so I need to be faster than all of you, burly guys! Besides, it's also a question of physics...you might have stronger and longer legs, but you also offer more resistance to the friction of the air...I don't!" he rubbed his hands together to warm them a bit.

"I am glad that there is at least somebody, who is not in the Army or Navy, or any kind of military branch, that I can talk with... You know dad always talks about duty or my school. Mom is not so bad but, I can't talk to her about everything, you know? So what do you do, Mr. Piett? I mean what do you work in?"

"Well, currently nothing." He said, in a way it was true. He was on his leave, which meant free time. He thought it quite curious that the boy would actually call Mia 'mom'! But then again the late Mrs. Veers had died already eight years ago. And for what he'd seen, Mia showed no difference in treatment towards any of the five of the kids! " I have just finished my morning training, but if you wish you can join me tomorrow morning." He offered. He decided not spoil Zev's assumptions that he was a civilian.

He was here as civilian and all his navy things had been pushed aside, for the remainder of the leave. He'd gotten the comm that his plan, code name _"Operation Strike of Fear"_ was well under way, after meeting with the approval of the Emperor himself!

Those things were set in the future! But now the present consisted of chatting with the teenager, and crawling back to the pleasant warmth under Lorth's covers, listening to his lover complaining of his ' _sithspawned cold feet!'..._

"I see. Well, I guess if you don't really mind, I could join you in your morning runs! You seem like the only one I can hang with. Will you show me how you got on to the roof of the annex? it is pretty high and you jumped there like it was nothing!"

"I can...but only if your mother and father approve! Otherwise … I am not supposed to risk you injuring yourself...you're big, and big bones breaks easily. This type of thing is only good for midgets like me, harmless and always on the run" He said with a huge smile plastered all over his face.

"Hey, I did not mean to be rude, mister but you are really tiny and perhaps a little older than Wes... " Zev was sure that this man was no more than a couple of years older than Wes, which still meant old for him.

"As a matter of a fact, I am bit older than that... but looks can deceive Zevulon." He replied to him with grin. " Am I right, my dear Colonel? " He asked the elder Veers who was dragging himself from Mia's arms to have his own run. He was willing to bet Max had overheard their discussion.

"Zevulon, thank you for the conversation. See you next morning, bright and early!" he said and let two Veerses alone on the garden to have their chat about harmless midgets and morning exercises.

Zev and his father were left alone, on a moment of awkward silence.

Ever since Eli's death that every conversation with his son seemed to go sideways, but since this Life Day was being prodigal in clearing up old misunderstandings, Max thought that this was a good time as any!

"Zev, we need to talk, don't you think?"

"If you say so…" The boy shrugged, keeping his eyes on his boots, kicking pieces of snow. He was uncomfortable with being cornered by his father like this.

Max sighed, a deep sadness seeping through him. How in the blazes had he managed to keep this distance from Zev?

"Do you hate me that much, son? Have I failed you that bad?"

"You sent me away!" Zev bit back at his father, his anger was evident both in his stance and his tone of voice. "Ever since mom died, you've done nothing more than keeping me away...all because I'm the one of us that resembles her more!"

Max was lost for words...had he really done that? Kept his older son at bay, because he looked like Eliana?

He'd been so lost in his pain over losing his dear wife, that he threw himself into his job, trying not to think about her absence, about his own feeling of failure…

But he loved his children dearly..all of them! But Zev seemed to think he was keeping him out for his likeness of his mom…

Zev was the only one of the three that was a redhead and had Eli's green eyes. Orin and Arlana had taken to his side of the family.

"No Zev...I'm not shutting you out…at all! The least of all, because you look like you mother! I know I haven't acted like the most loving father in the galaxy...but dammit Zev! I love you! I care for you! "

"So why did you send me away to Junior Academy? Why couldn't I stay in Coronet with you?"

"Why? Because you stole the test from the principal's office Zev...that's why! On a freaking dare! You're better than that! But you know what happened? I was cornered Zev...that's what happened...they were going to report you...officially! Do you know what that means? You were going to be expelled, and your record would be tarnished! I did what I thought was best for you...for your future! "

"But I hate it there! " Zev pleaded, the anguish pouring on his words."I'm all alone! I...I just wanna come home…"

"I know...I never wanted to send you away, in the first place...It just...felt like the only solution in site. And I thought you wanted to be away from me...because you...hate me…" The Colonel's voice dropped to a whisper.

Zev gazed at his father...all he'd wanted was for him to come home more often. He needed his father by his side after his mother had passed, but hadn't even been there for the ceremonies…

"Why didn't you come back home for mom and grandma's ceremonies? You appeared a week afterwards...a week dad!" The young man demanded.

"Because I wasn't allowed...I tried explaining this to you, but you kept shutting me out! I was only informed about your mother three days after she died! And then, my commander forbidden me to take a leave and go home. I reported him and he was demoted afterwards...but it was too late…"

"I didn't know that…" Zev felt grounded...his father just hadn't been allowed to come home! And he'd thought he just didn't care…

" I tried explaining...but you were so hurt...But I know I wasn't always as present as I could have been. Losing your mom was...devastating! I thought I couldn't make it without her. I guess I did neglect you a bit. But i never stopped loving you. Any of you! You and your siblings were the best that had ever happened to me! You still are!"

"And mom…" Zev added. Max smiled at his son's mention of Mia. He'd been fearful that his kids wouldn't accept his new wife, but the truth was that not only had they accepted her, but they had started to, in a very natural way, started seeing her as their mother!

"That's a different kind of love, Zev! It's not better or worse, it's not bigger or smaller...it's just different! She gave me back the will to live...you three kept me alive all of these years!"

"So...can I come home?" He asked hopeful.

"I'll have to see your grades first...and make sure your previous school won't decide to come after you anyway." Max told his son, reaching for him.

Zev took that one step forward that was distancing him from his father. He really wanted to lean into his dad's embrace, like he used to when he was a kid. But it seemed a bit awkward now…

" I never told why I stole the test...I was failing that discipline, and I thought you'd be mad at me…"

"You should have just told me you had difficulties at school. Doing something like that is never the answer. You think I was a genius at school? I wasn't. Your grandparents had to put on tutoring! I would have done the same for you. Not yell at you because you were struggling with school! If...If i let you transfer back to Coronet, you have to promise to come talk to me first, or Mia...whatever happens! Don't shut us out, Ok?"

"Ummm...let me think about it…" He put on a mock pondering face. "Ok! So, I can stay?"

Max let his breath come out even, he had a real chance of fixing his family for good…

"Yes." He finally said, and Zev launched himself towards his father, holding him quickly, but straightening himself back up again. "Now, get out of here...go tell your mom the good news!" Max said with a bright smile on his face.

"I will...and dad?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry...for everything…"

"I'm sorry too…"

Zev bolted to the kitchen door, where Mia was waiting, leaning on the door. A wide smile on her face.

Max gleamed with joy, as he took up his own running exercises! Finally, everything was falling into place..and it was about goddamn time!

Zev strutted happily around the kitchen, peeking at what his stepmother, that had a big bowl in front of her with what seemed some kind of cake mix.

"Dad says I can stay!" he announced smiling openly.

Mia turned to him reciprocating the smile. "I know. We had already talked about it, you know? He missed you a lot...we all did! I'm happy to have you here, Zev…"

"So..what's up with all of these people? You poured something in their caf, to get them all lovey-dovey?"

"No...Firmus' been with Lorth for two years now. But they were discreet about it, so not even I knew they were still a couple! As for my dumb brother...that's a whole different subject! He met Tycho here and since then, those two have been pretty much inseparable! But I haven't been playing matchmaker...this time around!"

"What are you making, mom?" He took a step closer getting right behind her, so he could look at the bowl. "Oooh...are we having Rhyscate cookies?"

"Yes! But you can't have any dough...I still remember the last time you hid in your bedroom with a bowl filled with Rhyscate dough…"

"Just a bit? Please?" He leaned in to grab the bowl, but Mia was faster than the boy, taking the bowl away from him.

"No! It's for the cookies...Zev! You stop that...put me down, now!"

Zev grabbed his mom around her waist with one arm, grabbing the bowl with the other. Veers had just walked into the kitchen, seeing the picture those two presented...and trying not to giggle…

"Put the dough down, Zev…" He chided the boy.

"Mom...did dad just call you a Doe (dough…)?"

"Very funny…" Mia squinted at him.

"Put your mom down and sit down, before the rest of this gang arrives...or else you won't have any breakfast left…"

" I made Weilu nuts pancakes…" Mia announced.

Zev made a dash for the table and sat down, putting an innocent air on.

"Pancakes please…"He asked, smiling. "Before Orin wakes up…"

Max ruffled his son's hair and sat next to him.

"Let's get those pancakes, before anyone else gets here or we'll be left with crumbs…"

"Gluttons...both of you…" She complained, but she gave them their plates with a nice stack of pancakes and two mugs of Caf, placing a kiss on Zev's cheek and another on of her husband's lips.

"What about Piett?" Mia asked, wasn't he up already?"

"Not everyone enjoys staying up at 6 in the morning, love...I believe he went back to bed, for a bit of defrosting, courtesy of Lorth! We're the only ones who can't stay in bed late. "

"Farmgirl habits! What can I say? I don't hear you complain about the fact that you already have freshly baked pancakes and a steaming mug of caf to wash it all down!" She answered back at him, getting the cookie trays in the oven, and taking her own mug and plate.

"And the cookies too...don't forget those." Zev promptly added.

"Oh don't you dare, young man! Those cookies are for the Winter Light's night dinner…" She chided him.

"Just one…"the boy pleaded.

"No!" Mia ended the discussion, moving towards her husband to cozily sit on lap for a bit. Max looked at her sideways and shook his head slightly.

"Don't you dare...I'm in no condition to have your weight on my legs!"

"Oh my poor thing…"She lamented jokingly, but throwing him a naughty look...she was damn well aware he was sore! And it had nothing to do with his morning run…

"You're getting old dad! If you get so beat up because of an half hour run…"

Max looked at his son with a strange look on his face, while Mia blushed ever so slightly and bit her lip.

"I'll tell you who's old…" Max grumbled. Well, he couldn't just explain to his son the real reason why he felt beat up!...but damn satisfied! Mia might be a little thing, but she sure was a force to be reckoned...in more ways than expected!

Piett had noticed the strange gait in Maximilian movements this morning, and his experience told him that Colonel 'Iron Max' Veers, always known for being his valour and controlled personality, had a healthy relationship with his wife, letting go of his dominant demeanour and obviously relinquishing to her, control on the intimate side of their wedding!

It was also undeniable that both experimented into various territories, when it came to sex, which was clearly making poor Maxie a bit sore…

" _It serves him well, after making fun of poor Celchu or me too..."_ He thought as he quietly sneaked back to the bedroom, where Lorth was still sleeping, sprawled all over the bed with the covers tucked under him.

Piett decided to be a little bastard...there was a bit snow on his sleeve and he brushed it on top of Needa's back.

The yelp was priceless, and he did not resist when Needa pulled him down amongst the covers. "

"You vile little creature," Lorth exclaimed wickedly."Prepare for your due punishment." He found out early on, that the Axxilan was quite ticklish, and having him giggling and squirming was always a nice kind of foreplay!

"Wait, wait you brute…no...no...no...that tickles," Piett was squirming under his lover's experienced hands, giggling insanely as Needa found his weak spots and assaulted them without mercy.

He was soon out of the breath pinned under his lover body.

He'd gotten used to be kissed by Lorth, but he was still amazed that such a small and simple gesture made him blush more, than anything else that two men can do together in bed.

The first kiss always caught him by surprise. That first light pressure on his lips, warm and soft that always made his head spin...

"Kiss me!" Piett whispered and his palm touched Needa's face, still a bit hidden in the shadows of the dawn's scarce lighting.

He was definitely turned on. The kiss was slow and sensual, just the way he liked it! He always enjoyed letting Lorth take the upper hand in it.

It was the right way to do it, in his mind…

He was always submissive in bed, and he felt shocked when Lorth had once asked him to switch the roles.

It was a 'red' flag for him... It was not natural in his mind…

He had never, ever switched roles. It was simply not the proper thing to do.

He explained this to Lorth as being a cultural thing, for which he was very sorry and he would understand if Lorth felt the need to seek somebody else, in order to satisfy his cravings.

It was alright with him, but to his surprise he'd simply been held by Needa who'd gazed upon him with a tender smile. He had reassured him that he had no need whatsoever to search for another person to satisfy that particular desire! If Firmus didn't feel comfortable with taking the lead and be the dominant part, than he would respect that. He was actually proud that Firmus spoke up about his limits and concerns; that he'd trusted him enough to do so!

It had been three glorious days together, on some remote base where their ISD's were stationed, waiting for a scheduled supply and maintenance run!

Only a few days... but they had used every single opportunity they found, to make as many _'hyperspace jumps'_ as possible...

Piett's clothes were tossed carelessly on the floor, as he was undressed by a now very eager Needa, who preferred him naked and in bed...whenever he had the chance! He slowly let his eyes run through Firmus' body, clearly enjoying the view!

"I want you, Fir!" He heard in his ear, and his knees pulled apart as a response. He was a bit sore after the wild ride Needa had put him through the other night, but that was no problem for him!

He wanted so much to make his man happy! Lorth's wet kisses were planted one after another on his skin, moving lower and lower. The tongue poked on his belly to make him arch towards Needa's mouth.

The hand clasped over his right tight, urging his leg to hook over Lorth's shoulder. Making him all exposed and vulnerable.

The soothing caress of those elegant long fingers on his other leg, made him moan and arch to the touch using Needa's shoulder for leverage. He was pressed back against the mattress as a gentle kiss was placed on the corner of his mouth. Piett ran his fingers over Lorth's back craving for more contact.

"Kiss me more," he pleaded and captured Lorth's mouth with his. He moved his hand to caress other man's head running his fingers through his soft hair, making their kisses more urgent, more passionate.

Gentle bites on the lower lip here and there, were followed by soothing brushes of the tongue. Piett shivered and both men moaned.

Needa moved back a bit in order to look at his Axxilan lover, who blushed and arched from the white sheets to meet his hand's caresses.

"You are beautiful, Fir." He told him and bent to kiss him again. Piett felt so good, feeling his insecurities melt away, because of his lover's compliment.

Those sweet words, followed by others, had become a constant in their relationship, over these two years together! He felt lifted by them, but also a bit terrified by them, from time to time…

Because he knew that Lorth wasn't the man to squander away terms of endearment. He meant them...always!

It was something wonderful and scary at the same time, because he believed those words...and he needed them, like a thirsty man needed water!

"I love you so much,Fir! I love you..." Needa said and was rewarded by the blush and an unguarded smile from Firmus. There was also a timid look, partially hidden by the long brown eyelashes, which looked almost cooper under morning light.

It was almost too much and every time, when he saw Piett so vulnerable like that, his heart seemed to miss a beat!

The first time he'd seen him like this, had been in some sleazy hotel in Coruscant's lower levels, after some reception they both attended and from which they ran away.

Something broke in Piett that day, and he started to be more open to him and started to make semi regular comm calls, not waiting for Needa to contact him like he'd done before.

Now, he had him sprawled on the crisp white sheets, wanting and willing…

The was the sound of lube being uncapped, and the familiar warmth of Lorth' fingertips running through his lower back.

He involuntarily tensed for a brief moment when Lorth' s finger started slowly pushing inside of him..

"Still sore?" Needa asked,and Piett hated him for that for just a moment. He as still bit sore after yesterday's activities, but it was not that bad! Just a tingling sensation, nothing more. It would not prevent him to get his man where he wanted.

"A bit but not that much," he replied and pulled Lorth into the kiss and used his leg to pulled him closer " I want you, just more lube...it will do the trick." He would hate himself a year ago for wanting that man so badly.

"Nope! Red sign, Fir..." Lorth said to him and gently put his leg down from his shoulder. " I will not hurt you or bring you any discomfort...that is not the way I play by."

Piett wanted to be angry at him, to tell him to shut up and fuck him, but this man had changed him... for worse in his eyes.

He became soft and slacken from his ways. He made him weak, wanting to please Lorth not because it was a part of some contract, but because he wanted Lorth to be happy.

"I know." He slowly sat up and looked at him " I am sorry … for ...ruined morning..."

"It is not ruined, silly. I just want you to be relaxed, not sore! The evening will get better while you will be lazing the whole day" Needa pulled him to his lap .

"You are too much of a gentleman for my taste, " Piett replied.

"Perhaps I am, and perhaps you love me because of that!" The answer surprised him and ebbed the mood for morning sex. He nestled in Needa's lap, allowing himself to be rocked gently in those arms he'd come to think of as 'home'

"Just cuddle then and no talks about love, Lorth" he put his head on Lorth's shoulder and sighed.

Lorth smirked. Just like he thought, he said it once...just once, and the gods knew when Firmus would allow himself to utter those words again!

But he could wait...his whole lifetime if he had too! As long as he could have Firmus small body spooning against his like this, he would be fine!

"Are you sure you don't want to try the other way around? I know you see it as some kind of taboo thing for you, due to your 'activities' on Axxila, but it's just us here...You aren't bound anymore by the rules of your society! You're not stuck with being a mere Axxilan, your an Imperial Officer! You have your ship, your crew...you're a good commanding officer! You owe no obligations of any other kind to anyone, than those of duty and nothing more!

One of these days, you have to start freeing yourself from the supposed role your family, and people have 'designated' for you! You're free to choose...whatever you want!" Lorth pulled him closer, while both men laid side by side.

Piett leaned his head against Needa, hiding his face on his chest. He knew deep down inside that Lorth was right, but still breaking from that mold he'd been into for all these years, was very hard! Not that he didn't want to...and he wanted so many things!

And all of them involved Lorth!

"Lorth, I...I don't think I can…"

"You can try! And we can always stop, if you feel really uncomfortable. What do you say love?" He sent a pleading look at Firmus, letting his hands run through his body, all the way to Firmus' buttocks, grabbing him and using the movement's momentum to roll his lover on top of him!

Needa parted his legs, and Piett reacted instantly, feeling that desire that had been perceived as forbidden for him for all these years! Gods, he actually wanted this so much! He felt it to be slightly wrong...but he wanted this!

"Lorth...I have never...done this before," he whispered softly with a strained voice. He crossed so many rules and taboos with this handsome and honorable man and this was another one. It was deep in his bones, in his soul drilled into him and yet here he was with a growing hard-on lying between Needa's thighs.

"Never?" Lorth asked and his heart skipped a beat. He had this Axxilan man in his life, who was so experienced but yet so innocent at the same time.

"You… will be my first and my last, Lorth if.." he suddenly realized that he wanted it with Lorth. He wanted to break another shackle... cross yet another barrier that stood between him and Lorth.

Needa was surprised by his words and they were like a miracle to him. His Axxilan said yes and behind his words there was more, there were emotions and commitment. Lorth knew that it was almost like having a virgin, no matter what Piett did on the past, there was still something which his lover would be offering him and only him! It was a first time for his lover, something he'd decided to give him!

"I want you Fir, I want to look at your eyes while you will be taking me. I want to kiss you during it," he captured Piett's mouth in a tender kiss and grasped the lube.

"I need pillows under your hips Lorth, " He said, and his voice was hoarse with need. He helped to place the pillows on the desired place and when he was done, he bent to take Lorth's cock in his mouth and gave it a light suck and his tongue caressed its length. This morning was about firsts, and he decided to prepare Lorth with care.

His tongue traced the length of Needa's cock, moved past his balls and traced his puckered opening before he poked on it from time to time as his tongue toyed around a bit. His actions gave him Lorth 's shocked moans.

He squeezed some lube on his fingers and let it warm a bit while he was giving Lorth's ass his whole attention. His lubed fingers started to work on Lorth's opening, alongside of his tongue. Lorth was tight and hot inside.

"Fir, I am… ready, please, I want you so much" Lorth pleaded and thought he would shatter if Fir stopped or decided to not doing it.

"One day I will be eating you out until you will come Lorth,but not now" He worked his two fingers in and out, scissoring them to make room for third finger. His tongue caressed stretched rim and he pushed tip in along side of his fingers. Lorth was so hot and tight and slick. Practically dripping with lube.

"Fir, hmmm if you continued like that. I will come all over… so close…take me please," he pulled Piett up to kiss him and whined when fingers were withdrawn.

" You tell me that," he got a shaky reply after Piett buried himself to the hilt into that wet clenching heat, while kissing Lorth.

It was incredible, he wondered why he had been denying that to himself with Lorth. He was kissing him, making him to relax, it was hard not to move, to wait a bit.

It was like salvation when Lorth moved his hips in desperate attempt to get him moving. It was still awkward in some sense, but this was it! What he'd needed and didn't even knew..., he struggled a bit but soon he found a rhythm that made Lorth moan.

Lorth hooked his legs behind his back, urging him to move. He'd missed to be taken, the feeling was exclusive.

"Yes, Fir … yes like that, so good…" he got Piett to move finally and with a slight change of angle that got Lorth wanting more.

He decided in his pleasure filled brain to make this more regular. The sounds of flesh rubbing against flesh and gasped moans were filling the room. It was slow and sensual.

Piett kept his pace, thrusting steadily into his lover, drowning in the feeling of it all. Being taken by Lorth was amazing, and he loved giving him control. But this was completely different...no better or worse...just...different!

It was him giving Lorth pleasure, filling him, making him moan, having him helpless under his body!

It was empowering!

For the first time in his life, he was in control in bed and he was loving it! He let his hands run through Needa, feeling for his wrist and pinning them above his head.

Lorth's amazed gaze was one filled with excitement. He was enjoying every minute of it...how Firmus was finally getting loose, acting on his own desires.

"Yes, baby...oh gods..harder Fir, I want to feel you deeper…"His voice was dripping with desire and he used his legs, tightly wrapped around his lover's waist to get Firmus to bury himself deeper into him.

Firmus entwined his fingers with Lorth's and kept pounding harder and faster. He tried to control himself, wanting badly for Lorth to come with him, but his body felt so strained he felt that he couldn't hold it longer.

Lorth saw on his lover's contorted expression that he was very close to the climax. Biting his lip Lorth raised his hips towards him whispering a soft 'yes' as to signal him that he was also close.

Releasing Lorth's wrists, Piett grabbed his hips and thrust harder and deeper. With a few more thrusts, he released a deep cry as he came. Lorth followed shortly after and Firmus collapsed, trembling and moaning softly on Needa's chest.

Lorth embraced him, whispering soft loving words and caressing him until the exhaustion took the best over Firmus.

With a satisfied smile the Axxilan fell asleep holding onto his lover!

It was already the middle of the morning when Piett woke up. He felt sated and a beaming smile was on his face!

He got up and after a quick shower, he got dressed. His stomach rumbled loudly...gods he was starving!

As he arrived in the kitchen everyone was fussing around. Max was helping Mia with the pastries for the Winter Lights celebration that night, Zev and the elder Veers' kids were getting the small pots with the white candles ready, Needa was still going through his breakfast, throwing him a glowing smile and Wes and Tycho were on a corner of the table in an amused conversation.

Sari and Lani were on a corner of the huge cozy kitchen, sitting on a blanket playing with their dolls. As soon as Lani spotted him she got up and, still a bit gangly, walked his way. The way the little girl had become attached to him, warmed his heart more than anything!

After so many years seeing himself in a critical view, as someone who wasn't really worthy outside of Axxila , here we was surrounded by people who accepted him, despite his reprovable past…

He picked her up and the girl placed her hands on both of his cheeks.

" 'cle Fir'..." She voiced, and something inside of him broke! She'd call him uncle...even the the little toddler accepted him as family! Choking down the tears, not wanting to disturb the child, he held her close to him, as she wrap her small arms around his neck, repeating over and over again _'cle Fir'..._

Quietly, not wanting to break the moment, Mia nodded to Max who smiled back at her. Piett was finally unwinding and settling down into the household! And Needa was clearly over the moon with his lover's changes! He had an ear to ear grin to prove it!

Finally demanding some attention upon herself, Sari got up and with a very serious stance, put her arms behind her back and as haughtily as a three year old could sound, she turned to the rest of them.

"I found something this mornin'...it was on da floor…"

"What did you find honey?" Her father asked her.

"You wanna see it? Found it on daddy's study I did...uh-unh…" And she ran outside with a satisfied look on her face. When she came back, she had something hidden behind her back, which she proudly displayed like she'd found something really important!

As the object came in full view of everyone, Max blanched, Mia went suddenly red twitching her fingers and the rest of the them, specially the adults, were openly smirking at the Veers' couple!

Sari little trophy was nothing less than a whip…

...a black leather whip..

...a nice riding crop…

That everyone there knew, was NOT part of any kind of regulamentary Uniform...And Max was painfully aware of it!

"Can I keep it" The little girl asked, blissfully ignorant of the use her parents gave to such an object.

"No sweetie...that is not a toy…" her mother coolly answered.

"As a matter of a fact…" The whisper was low enough for Sari not to notice it, but Mia caught on. She threw her brother a dirty look that promised payback! She took the whip from her daughter and blushing even more, she went upstairs to store it somewhere her daughter wouldn't find it!

"So…" Firmus was the first to break the silence that befell on them when Mia left for the bedroom. "Who's...ah...you know...getting it?" He asked mischievously, while Zev, Orin and Arlana made themselves scarce, snorting as they left.

"Shut up!" Max growled, getting back to chores at hand.

" He's ignoring us!" Wes added. "I guess that pretty much answers it!...although the imagery is one I wish I wasn't getting…" He scoffed him, shivering a bit.

"Alright you bunch of morons! That's quite enough…" He chided them, but to no avail...the men broke into laughter and he flushed, leaving for the garden.

" I better go check on him…" Needa informed them, still giggling and wiping his eyes.

He followed to where Max stood, leaning against a tree, mumbling about his bad luck and undeserving friends…

"Come on Max…" Needa jested his friend. "Now one his judging or criticizing you for anything…"

"No...you were just mocking…" He complained. "Big difference!"

Leaning beside Max, Lorth kept his eyes on the horizon, and the clear blue skies...that surely meant a chilly night.

"No Max. We were laughing more at whole situation than at you. So you guys have some... _tastes..._ it only show you have a good relationship with your wife. I mean, everyone sees you as this stiff military guy, always the sucker for rules.

 _Mr.-bloody-kriffin-perfection-in-everything-he-does_ , kind of a man!

That you're able to let go in your intimacy, is not just a good thing but it's also healthy! And what you and Mia do on the privacy of your bedroom, is your own business! Firmus was teasing you, but he didn't mean to upset you…"

Max exhaled slowly and raised his eyes to face his friend.

"I guess I had that coming, after the hard time I gave him, when he arrived…" He admitted, more to himself than actually to Needa.

"In a sense you had...of course the young ones are ready to give you hell over it! You should have seen Zev's face! I guess when we're young, we forget that our parents have a sex life! He just got remembered of the fact!"

"I'm also going to regret that remark the other day, won't I?"

"Which one? You'll have to more specific…"

Max scowled at Lorth, raising an eyebrow. "I meant Celchu…"

"Ah...that one...you don't even know why the boy yelped, do you?"

"I have an idea...but I'm trying not to imagine it." Max threw him a dismayed look…

"I don't think you do...not really!" He moved to face his friend and gave him a stern look. "Listen, what I'm about to tell you, is in confidence...as a friend! If you feel you must share it with your wife, than both have to swear not to utter a word either to Celchu or your brother-in-law!"

"I promise!"

"When Celchu first arrived on the Accuser, Firmus was called by the medical staff to be informed on the peculiar medical condition the Alderaanian possesses...I don't know if the doctor was hoping the boy was thrown out or not, but he showed Fir his exams!"

"Isn't that doctor/patient rules infringement?"

"Absolutely! That's why Fir threw him out...anyway, the thing is, Flight Officer Celchu is, what's called in most Core worlds where that condition was first documented, a hermaphrodite, Ok?"

Max gaped at Lorth, but refrained from making any comments. That brought a whole new light to the entire relationship Wes was maintaining with the blond pilot!

"So you see...I'm pretty sure that, on that particular morning, the boy's complaints were of a different nature than the one you believed." Needa continued.

"Sithspit! You know what that means...in a sense, the boy was a virgin! I'm gonna kill Wes…" He mumbled.

Needa snorted at him. Max did have this overprotective streak to him!

"I'm inclined to believe they both wanted it! Don't you remember the stupid smiles they sported that day?"

"This is gonna be a train wreck, you know? We only have a week left, Lorth! And than what are those two going to do? I mean, look at them! They're completely nuts about each other! A rebel and an Imp...argh..seven kriffin hells...They're bound to a heartbreak. But the worst part is that we cannot, let's face it, stop them from being together…"

"You're over worrying, and not giving them the credit of being able to solve their own messes! Let them have this moment...they may never see each other again, but at least they won't be tortured by constant 'what ifs'...They're happy! Now! On this moment! We cannot choose the right path for them, we can only wish they find it and be there for them when they need us! "

"I guess you're right…" Max kept fiddling with the datapad on his jacket pocket. Needa noticed it and, knowing Max full well, he gave him an inquiring look. "Noticed that did you? I didn't wanna spoil the festivities, but I got called to the garrison the other day, when I left briefly to Coronet's downtown...It wasn't anything serious really, but I did saw someone…"

"Who could you have seen that left you in this foul mood?" He half joked.

"Listen...Mia told me once that she'd seen Firmus with some Moff, and the guy was acting like he owned Piett...and not in a good sense! She was disgusted at the way he treated him, like Piett was nothing more than a nice object he kept for satisfaction...she was under the impression he kept a firm grip on him...and that Piett looked completely devastated. I already kriffed up with that whole Krennic business...I'm not going to let this asshole ruin the festivities or harming Firmus!"

Needa's gaze was like ice...he had a fair idea of who it was...he just needed the confirmation.

"Who?..."

"Moff Pensar Luc…"He uttered, clearly disgusted.

" That son of a…! You cannot tell Firmus that slug is here! You don't know how we treated Firmus every time he managed to get his hands on him...and he does...he uses whatever he has at his disposal to make sure he's got Fir cornered! He stooped as low as putting out a fake order of arrest for some bogus Rebel connection suspicion! I saw him get dragged against his will, and I couldn't do a goddamn thing! Because Firmus begged me...he begged me...not to do anything stupid that could be later used against me! " He closed his eyes, the pain evident in his face and voice. "What Krennic did to him...was monstrous...but this guy? He has the whole torture thing perfected to extremes! He never ever leaves a mark where others can see, but he enjoys making the suffering endure! Firmus was a wreck the next morning...I spent weeks nurturing him back into his normal state! He wouldn't even let me touch him a bit more intimately on the first week…" He bawled his fists, anger washing through him.

"For kriff's sake!" Max ranted. "The guy just can't get a break, can he? So what now? Even if we avoid Luc from finding out Firmus' here, we can't go on protecting Firmus from that prick's

sick desires...unless…" He seem to be considering something in his head. His look was the one he sported when on battlefield planning a strategy. "We can find a way to make him _disappear_...accidents happen all the time! Specially on big cities like Coronet…"

"Oh no you don't" The usual cheery voice of Wes Janson, had a hard tone to it.

"Were you listening on us?" Max grumbled at his brother-in-law.

"You bet!...and we're gonna have a bit of a talk about my Tycho later on…" He warned, a cold steel gaze on his normally golden-brown eyes. "Now, I'm gonna stop you from doing something really stupid and ending up breaking my sister's heart! How in the Seven Hells of Corellia do you plan to take down that vermin, without exposing yourself to a treason accusation...or a murder one?"

"No one talked about murder…" Max observed.

"Of course not...Fuck off will ya? You think I'm stupid? I'm not...luckily for you, I've come across that bastard's file more than once...If you think he's gross towards people within his ranks, you can imagine what he does to his enemies! Let's just say he's a wanted man...one my friends would just love to get their hands on!"

"Not to meddle or anything…"Needa offered. "But how is that going to help us right now?"

"Do you want his head or his tiny cock for a souvenir?"He finally showed his usual joker's grin.

Max and Lorth exchanged a look. Maybe they wouldn't have to get their hands dirty after all...and get the same effect!

"How do you know his cock is tiny?" Max scoffed at his brother-in-law.

"Guys like that? He most certainly needs to be compensating for something, if the only way he gets his kicks is by humiliating and making others suffer…"

"So what's your plan?" Needa inquired him.

"Me and Tycho go into town, casually on a sweetheart's stroll...I may need some absolute certainty I won't be followed...because what I'm going to do is not Empire approved!"

"So Tycho is your cover…" Max concluded.

"Pretty much...I'll explain the situation to him with minimum details, but he holds Captain Piett quite highly, so I think he'll be Ok with it!"

"And then what?" Needa asked.

"You guys sit back, enjoy the rest of the evening, don't lose time worrying about that scum...and when the job is done I'll warn you! We'll be home in time for dinner and the release of the lights!"

Lorth reached his hand towards Wes and the younger man shook it. With that, he went back inside hollering for Tycho.

"Can we trust him?" Needa asked Max. "He is a Rebel…"

Max smiled on the direction Wes has just took. With a deep breath, he faced his friend.

"Yeah...but he's a cool kind of a rebel! Besides, he knows a thing or two about suffering...not _that_ kind...but he knows what it feel to be defenceless at the hands of someone who takes pleasure in hurting you...so yes, I trust him! He'll get it done!"

"Let's do what the boy told us to, then...enjoy the kriffin day!"

After lunch, Wes and Tycho took one of the Veers' speeders into town. The Taanabian had given his lover the short version of his conversation with Max and Needa, and Tycho had promptly offered himself to help in whatever way he could.

He'd been appalled by the gruesome story of what the Moff had done to his Captain. Furthermore because he'd known said Moff...and he'd been pretty much saved from the same destiny, now he realized, when Captain Piett had barked some orders at him to take Lord Vader on his shuttle back to the Executor.

He hadn't understand why he'd been chosen for that assignment at the time...but he surely did now!

Of course revealing this to Wes, had made the Taanabian even more enraged at the Moff!

"So what's our plan?" Tycho asked.

"We're going to contact a Rebel cell...of which I know nothing about...and neither do you!" He warned the blond man. "Luc won't make it from today...I can assure you!"

" So, we're just gonna walk inside a rebel cell, that no one seems to know anything about, and ask them if they'll finish off someone for us?"

"Pretty much…"

"Your CO never let's you make any plans, does he?"

"Nope!"

" I like your plan…" He smiled at the other man. "Let's go kick some Moff's ass!"

"You know? This is unofficially your first Rebel mission!" He smirked at his lover.

"It's a pest control duty! That's what it is...we're going to exterminate vermin!"

On arrival at Coronet's downtown, Wes took Tycho into some shady tapcaf. They ordered a drink and Wes signaled one of the patrons.

When the man arrive he threw a suffering look towards Wes.

"What have I done to deserve your presence here Janson? No...wait...what in the blazes are you doing here?"

Tycho glanced at the man in an unfriendly way. "Your friend?" He inquired Wes.

"Janson's not very good at making friends…"

"Yes I am…" Wes whined. "I've got friends!"

"No you don't...what you have is people who put with you...what do you need and what's in it for me?"

"First of all, I need a safe place to have this conversation...Tierfon related conversations…"

The other man went dead serious and he signaled them to follow them. They went through a backdoor into what seemed to be a shabby office.

"Alright speak!"

"Moff Pensar Luc…" He uttered.

The man went stiff, and his gaze was a murderous one. "Alright, you got me interested. Details please...By the way. "He turn to properly greet Tycho. " I'm Sal, Sal Brendel...my condolences for putting up with Janson…"

"Tycho Celchu! I appreciate the feeling, but I'm dumb enough to enjoy putting up with him!" Tycho smirked at the man.

Brendel gave Tycho an evaluating look, and seem to ponder on something for a while.

"Better than Tyll, I'll tell ya…"

"Oh...we're talking parsecs better Sal! "

"When you guys can stop throwing scores at me…" Tycho scowled.

"Sorry love. So...getting back to business. Luc's on Coronet, and I even have his lodging address…"

"So we're talking about an extraction?"

"Oh no...we're talking about ending that prick!"

"I like the way you think, Janson! Consider it done! When do you want it?"

"Minutes ago would have been fine…"

Brendal gave the two men the smile of a hunter closing in on his prey.

"Do you want in...or is this a hands clean business for you?"

"Sorry Bren...have to sit this one out! I'm staying with relatives and I can't risk endangering them in any way! "

"That's Ok! I'll call in some people…" He took the datapad Wes was handing him. "Enjoy the town. Take your boyfriend out! Plenty of nice views around here...Oh and Celchu? Be careful not to let him close to buckets of paint and fireworks...some people have been known to wake up with glow-green hair while their bed is pretty much exploding all around!"

"The guys thought it was funny…"Wes squinted at him.

"Dalvin didn't seem to think so! Although he was kind of asking for it...I'll comm ya when it's done!"

"Thanks!"

The men said their farewells, and both lovers left with the sense of a fulfilled duty.

"Where are we going now? Back home?" Tycho asked him.

"No...I have plans…" Wes beamed at the Alderaanian.

"Somehow the sentence _I have plans_ , gives me a feeling of dread when you say it!"

"Oh shut up! You'll like it!"

" Sure I will...so, what's your story with that Brendal guy?"

"He was already a veteran at Tierfon when I got there! Damn good pilot, even better on ground missions! Badass to the core...and with personal reasons to hate Luc!"

"Military reasons?"

" No...the same reasons Needa has...he roughed up his younger brother. Real bad. The guy ended up taking his own life...he was a civilian working on Coruscant."

" I see...so we wants blood!"

" With a passion…" Wes nodded "Let's get out of here. I haven't had the time to properly visit the city!"

"Oh right...you have a plan! I forgot that!" He joked at Wes, taking his hand as they strolled through Coronet's main square.

Wes seemed to have a definite destiny to their tour of the city, pacing his way to a huge building dragging Tycho in his wake.

"You're not thinking of kidnapping me now are you?" Tycho quipped at Wes, who glanced at him sideways with a lopsided grin...which was never a good sign! "Wes?"

"How can I kidnap you, when I told Veers we were coming home for dinner? Nope...what I have in mind is not as extreme as that. For now! See that building? We're going in there, and I'm bringing a husband back with me!"

"You're bringing a...Wes!" Tycho gaped at the Taanabian. "Are you out of your mind? We can't get married?"

Wes enveloped his lover by the waist, and drew him closer.

"Yes we can! We most definitely can! And we are!"

"Just like that? Because you've decided?"

"No...because you want it too! And don't come and tell me that you don't! You know as well as I that I _know_ you want this…" Wes nudged Tycho's nose softly, as he brushed his lover's lips, teasing him, making him shiver with pleasure.

Tycho knew he was right! It was madness, since they only knew themselves for a week...and yet he felt this to be right! He wanted this! It didn't matter that they had everything going against them...it didn't matter that, logically speaking, this was something rushed...deep down inside he wanted to go inside that building and just...marry Wes!

The Taanabian smiled and Tycho knew he'd catch on to his feelings and thoughts…

" That's not fair Wes...stop peeking inside of my head!"

"Like you did the other day?" Wes winked at him.

"Point taken." The Alderaanian gave into his lover's embrace, kissing him passionately. "Ok...let's do this!"

Wes grabbed him tightly, and letting a cheering howl, he spinned Tycho around, completely unconcerned of people going by staring at them!

It was the best moment of his life!

The Taanabian clasped Tycho's hand and took him to the building he'd mentioned. Both men went inside, with the brightest smile on their faces. For once they were acting on instinct, following nothing more than their hearts!

They might not know when they could be together again, but they were parting as spouses, not lovers!

Piett finished the comm call with the head of the house he had been a part of, since his humble beginnings.

The head of the house had agreed with his request of having a contract of exclusivity. The major concern was, that man with whom the contract would be celebrated was not Axxilan, thus there was no guarantee that he would be showing the proper respect for the rules abiding to the contract.

The head of the house had stated that, if such a contract would be accepted and signed, the requesting patron had to bring his own witnesses. They would be required to give guarantees of said patron's intentions towards Piett. These contracts were taken quite seriously by the Axxilan society, and there were many laws and rituals concerning them. The breaking of these exclusivity contracts, often lead to lawsuits and heavy fines.

Piett sighed. It was a very ancient tradition, that required lots of preparations and would put Needa in a very difficult position.

He was sure that for Lorth, the mere thought of almost ownership, would not be tolerated well. He was an honourable man, a gentleman...this things didn't set well with him…

But in his world, marriage was only accepted between equals. Hailing from the lower stratum and having strived through the escorting world, Piett would always be seen as someone lower in level than his dear Lorth!

No...In Axxila he would never be allowed to marry Needa…

A contract however, was something entirely different! It was about giving up privileges and belonging to somebody.

The houses made sure that the contracts were always kept, and even sent bounty hunters on those who made serious breaches of it, or damaged their 'property'.

He would never marry...that was against everything he'd grown up with.

His society would not approve, his family would not approve and the actions against him would be severe because of honor reasons.

That was plaguing him, but worse would be to face the consequences for Lorth. Axxilan laws did not recognize many form of punishments for such capital honor offenses.

It was time to try and convey these notions to Lorth. He would have to gently with him. Most of these traditions would seem preposterous to him, no doubt. The mere thought of ownership of another human was a concept that beyond Axxila, was not seen in a good light by many.

But if he could make him see things his way... if he agreed, than he could finally start to arrange things.

He found the book about the things concerning exclusive patronage, cultural aspects and impacts of it. He uploaded the book in Needa's pad.

" Lorth we need to talk," he said seriously as they strolled through the snow covered garden after lunch.

"About my marriage proposal?" Lorth asked with hope. Piett went so far with him and it was natural for them to marry. He finally casted away most of his Axxilan heritage and habits. That morning had been the proof.

"Yes," Piett said with his eyes down.

"Do I hear correctly? You said yes?" Needa felt the wave of happiness as he tried to pick up the smaller man who pushed him away.

"No, wait … I can't " he told him.

"Of course you can, you love me. You want to be with me! Where is the problem?" Needa felt a pang of pain...here it was again! Some taboo or other impossibly stupid reason! He had the patience of a saint... but it was draining.

"Lorth it is taboo,it is impossible for me. It will ruin us both!" The pain and hurt on Needa's face was breaking his heart. He grabbed Lorth's hands. "I want to be committed to you, but in a way which is accepted and honorable for me and you. Marriage is taboo, Lorth but exclusive contract with buying me off from the house. It is approved and honored. It is also demanding and huge commitment." He said with desperate urgency.

"What do you mean by buying you off?" Needa went over the shock of Piett's refusal of marriage, and hearing a Axxilan version of it or something which would be connected to some complicated and utterly obscure thing.

"I informed the head of the house I belong to, tough nowadays it is more of a formality thing, if you consider me being an Imperial Officer in the first place. I informed him that I wanted an exclusive contract with you, which means credits! Lots of them! And a contract…you will own me Lorth." There it was! He tried explaining everything in a manner that Needa would see the logic in his presentation of the facts, and would buy into his Axxilan version of the only thing that could even come close to a regular marriage proposal.

"Wait a minute! WHAT IS THAT?" Needa was patient with all Axxilan peculiar cultural taboos and various things, which were spoiling his relationship with Firmus. One day Piett informed that it was technically illegal for them to even be lovers! Lorth rather did not think too deeply about that or it would end with quarrel again. Why was Piett stuck with those rules? He had no idea. Every time he broke some of his internal rules or taboos, he was left miserable, but he did it because he wanted too. _"You can not take lightly culture and religion, Lorth,"_ He told him once. And now he wanted Needa to… to go against his own beliefs and moral code.

"Contract of exclusivity, means that you own me, that I will be your property. You can even kill me if I break certain articles of the contract, and you will get a compensation from house. There are rules which ensure…" Piett was surprised by Needa's reaction, but what he got after his explanation was full angry blow. Lorth even did not wait for him to finish his explanation.

"THAT IS KRIFFING SLAVERY!" He shouted. And did not care if he was overheard or not. He looked at Piett who obviously had to be insane, as he had just pulled up some barbaric rule from his native hell hole.

Needa hated slavery with passion, even if he knew it was something that existed throughout the Galaxy. And now he was proposed to be one of those slavers scum by having the man he loved in ownership.

He understood very well the personal property meaning!

"Lorth, please calm down,please you don't understand it...it is the only legal way to be with you...it's an ancient tradition and... Lorth wait…" Piett knew deep inside that Lorth would not approve it.

He turned around and walked away.

"Please at least read the book on your pad, please Lorth." He called after him and Needa turned around to face him.

"Firmus, you know I have always respected your barbaric customs, your strange ways, your cheating. But this is...alright... I will read the book and I will tell you in the morning what I think about it" Needa felt that his cup of patience had overflowed, he would read that kriffing book but he thought he would never ever own another living being!

"I...thank you," he replied him, feeling miserable. Lorth offered him marriage like it was the easiest thing on galaxy, knowing that he could not...that it was forbidden for him to say yes.

He loved Lorth deeply and changed lot because of it. This morning was clear proof. He could not live in shame of being in a relationship that was illegal and considered dishonorable and socially devastating.

He found the only way that they could be together officially, recognized by his society and his family whom he loved dearly.

"Lorth...when having this contract on me...you can technically have a marriage under imperial law! You can order me to do so, and it will be respected as a right of my owner by my kin." He knew he was not helping the matter but perhaps giving Lorth what he wanted would...he just hoped all of this wouldn't turn into another mistake...

"For kriff's sake... shut up Firmus! I am going to read that kriffing book and … " Needa took a deep breath and looked at Piett who seemed to be in the verge of breaking at any moment.

The pure misery and resignation was showing in his face, but there was also the resolve of a man who found himself in the middle of a lost battle...

"Fir... I should not have shouted at you. I … overreacted… I am sorry." He walked to the small Axxilan and embraced him tightly and continued. "You just offered too much, Fir. I … I made you break so many rules, so many taboos... I realize I have never done the same for you..." Lorth realized how hard it had to be for his lover to break himself from his mold, from his culture, from his rules and morals.

He kissed him tenderly and to his surprise found wetness on his lovers cheeks.

"Fir, please give me a time to think. I need to read this book… to... to understand my duties towards...ehm keeping you, and how the whole contract thing will be done..." Needa never thought he would one day, hear this hardened naval officer crying so openly, but here he was...falling apart in his arms. So vulnerable, so trusting of him... Firmus held on tight as he kept whispering a ragged 'thank you'.

Lorth was conflicted about his feelings...He wanted to be with Firmus, but making the concession of giving in to the feudal ways of his lover's world was tearing him apart.

Everything came to the fact of putting everything in the balance…

His absolute love for Firmus…

Or his own personal views…

Not a hard choice, to be completely honest...but not one he would make on a whim! He would read the files Fir had given him. That way at least his choice would be an informed one...tough he already knew what it was…

Choosing Firmus was the one thing he wanted!..It was just the way he had to do it, that was bothering him...But the love of this man, he would do it.

"So you plan to tell me what's making you so somber?" Mia asked her husband as she prepared the table for the Winter Light's dinner. She'd noticed him more quiet than usual. He was helping her around, looking after the children too, but he seemed to just be going through the motions..not a festive mood indeed!

"Do I have too?" Max grimaced. The last thing we wanted was to spoil everyone's festivities with a matter that, anyway, was supposed to be taken care of! "

"Max! I'm not a kid...I'm your wife…"

" I just didn't wanna ruin the mood...besides...it's not even a problem anymore."

Mia finished the decorations of the table's centerpiece and strutted towards her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"And yet it's troubling you!"

"I'm just apprehensive about the results, that's all…"

"You're still telling me nothing." She chided him.

"The Moff you saw with Piett that other time...I saw him in Coronet the previous day…"

Mia's expression froze...she remembered too well that particular encounter...She'd been devastated by the amount of pain she felt going through Piett that night. But she'd been to upset to see him with another man, when he was supposed to be in a relationship with Lorth, to actually do something to help.

But then again, what would she have done! Going against the Moff would have proven a mistake for sure! One that would haunt her, Piett, Lorth and her husband…

"Does Piett know?"

"No! And no one's telling him! Besides, we have a solution for the problem..and it's currently underway!"

"Who's we?"

"Oh...not many people….Me, Lorth, Wes, Tycho and some rebels I know nothing about, that aren't in Corellia...officially…"

"Well, well...are you collaborating with rebels, my love?" She smirked at him.

"No! _I_ am not...I had a problem, and Wes offered a solution! Simple as that!"

"So...how much time ahead did you gave them to get out of Coronet?"

"I'm not on duty until the end of the Life Day celebrations…" He gently kissed his wife on her nose tip. "After that...with will be different! You know I cannot allow for them to prosper under my watch...even if this time I'm grateful for their assistance!"

"I understand!" Mia got on her tiptoes to brush her lips on her husband's...she might not always agree with Imperial rule, but she knew Max's heart! He was not a bad man, much for the contrary! If all of the Empire was filled with people like Max, Lorth, Firmus and even young Celchu...then tyranny wouldn't exist!

She let go of her husband as cheerful voices became louder. Wes and Tycho seemed to be in a very good mood!

Her brother had a protecting arm around Tycho's waist, who was completely leaning into him. She had mixed feeling on her brother's happiness with the Alderaanian…

On one hand, she was beyond happy knowing Wes had found someone that seemed perfect for him. And their feelings were true and strong!

On the other hand...what future did they have?

Wes was going back some shoddy part of the galaxy, strapping himself to a starfighter, being thrown against Imperial squadrons...And one of those could come to be Tycho's!

What would happen then?

When both lovers would be forced to face each other in a dogfight, what would happen? Because Mia had become painfully aware that those two shared a mind bond.

They would always feel when the other one was close by! How would that translate in a battlefield? Not that she wasn't aware they would avoid getting in each others way, but when they saw someone else acquiring the other one as a target...what would they do then?

Why couldn't it be easier than this?

The slight mental touch shook her from her thoughts…

" _Everything will be fine...don't fuss…"_

Her brother was smiling at her. He was aware of all of her worries...he was just enjoying every moment he could have with the man he loved! And maybe that was the only answer...moving forward not minding of the unknown future, and living for the present!

She reached her hands to both men, that took her caring embrace, while a smiling Max stood by.

"Do you know why the moment in which we live is called Present? " Wes asked his sister. " Because every single moment we breathe, every single moment we just...live... _is a gift_!"

"When did you become so wise?" Mia asked her brother, caressing his cheek.

"I always was...I just never saw many opportunities where being wise would have mattered to my life!"

"And now?"

Wes gazed at Tycho lovingly. "Now I have the best of reasons to be wise enough to keep me alive! Now I have hope...when before I had none…" He then turned to his brother-in-law, with a wink…" By the way...a friend sent a gift!"

Max gawked at Wes. "You didn't bring said gift here, right?"

"Of course not...It's well stored! Can't go around terrifying the women and the kids now, can we?"

Mia glared at her brother. "Keep it coming wise-ass...I'll show you who's the vulnerable little flower…"

"No, please...do taunt her…" Max scoffed. "You need another challenge to your life? Because that's the only reason I see for you to keep poking at your sister…"

"She keeping shorty there on her toes!" Wes gave his sister a cocky smile. Tycho shook his head amusingly. It was always something to see to two siblings interacting! At the same time it made him miss his family...he wondered what they would think about all of this. The Veers family, Wes...his completely recent and rushed marriage to this wonderful madman! Pala and Skoloc would love the whole story for sure! His parents...that would be another story!

"Are you going to tell the Captain?" The Alderaanian asked.

"I'll leave that decision to Lorth." Max answered him. "He'll know what the best move is now...the important thing is that Piett is safe from that scumball! Thanks Wes…"

"Think nothing of it! The friend i asked this favor from, also had a very strong personal reason to take down that individual...so it's a win-win situation! Now, what I really want to know is what's for dinner...because I'm starving!" Wes added putting on a suffering look.

"You're a glutton Wes…" Tycho scolded him, although with a more playful tone to his reprimand.

"Hey! I don't always get to eat this kind of food you know? I'm taking advantage of my sis' good cooking, to compensate for all the times I had to go on ration bars and other indescribable things…"

Mia laughed wholeheartedly at her brother, and throwing him a kiss went to call the rest of the party inside…

 **Chapter V**

Piett had been nervously smoking one cig after the other, while sitting on a tree branch almost three meters above the ground.

Needa was reading the materials he sent him, plus the information about the whole contract signing ceremony, and all the requirements on the participation of the witnesses. They would also be held responsible if anything went wrong!

Laws and taboos were never taken lightly in his homeworld. He wished he had spice to calm his nerves a bit...but he promised Lorth not to smoke it anymore.

He lit another cig and sighed. He had never been so nervous in his entire life. He had a perfect view into the Veers' kitchen from his vantage point atop the tree. He could see the smiles... those people seem to be so at ease and enjoying each others' company! He could see Mia fondly holding her brother and Tycho...he could even see clearly the smile on Max's face as they went on with their lively talk!

The beaming looks, filled with real emotion that the Janson kid kept throwing at his pilot, made him smile! All was well here... Tycho would manage, and there was always ways to arrange him to get near Hapan space!

He pondered on whom they could ask to be Lorth's witnesses, and only logical decision were the Veerses.

He had talked to Mia about the very possibility of this coming to happen. He explained her a lot about the whole thing.

She was culturally closer to him than Lorth or Veers. The two of them were close to be considered barbaric in his people's views.

Yes, contempt and other nasty things ran in both worlds. Needa had referred to his home planet as a hell hole. It was hard to live there before the Empire came, before he swore oath to clean the sector from the pirates, smugglers and rebels alike.

His house payed for him to go to Academy and kept supporting him, as he started giving back some of that money when he established a clientele, thus paying the expenses his house had with him.

The head of the house told him once that he recognized his talent, not only in trade but also in being somebody who would make Axxila a safer place. He returned their care by keeping the ruthless and cruel Moff Pensar Luc out of the district area.

His work... both of them... was his way to keep his homeworld safe and also bring hope for his people.

They made him into what he was now, and they had helped him to achieve all he now possessed. The betrayal of the principles of his homeworld had been paining him. But now he would set it right with Lorth. There would be no more sense of shame or disgrace in being with him.

He dragged the smoke and decided to have a long talk with Mia. If there was someone that had come to prove to be a priceless ally, that person was the Taanabian woman.

"What are you too doing outside in the cold?" As if on call, Mia Veers appeared on the garden, wrapped in a thick dark brown shawl. He'd seen that shawl before...On the Colonel's hands, while trying to pick a present for his dear wife, on a market in Velusia! "And how in the Seven Hells of Corellia did you get up there?" She asked him.

"I climbed...of course…"

Mia shook her head. "What's with men and high places? You with trees and Max with his rope…"

Piett and Needa both chuckled. They had heard all about Max's favourite exercise! It seemed that you could always find a lot of people on the gym when the Colonel went about with his rope exercises!...Unless Mia was there, of course!

Jealous little woman...not that Veers had to be controlled! That guy truly only had eyes for his wife!

"If any of you is interested, I'll be serving dinner in twenty minutes. So you might as well come inside and change for the meal."

"Yes mommy…" Lorth mocked her, planting a peck on her cheek. Piett got down from the tree, jumping from one branch to the other and finally doing a somersault that saw him land gracefully on the grass.

"Show off!" Mia accused him, opening her arms to receive her friend in, what was now, a customary hug!

"Can I tell you something? It will be quick." Piett offered her his arm, and both friends strolled through the garden, in the dim light of the golden sunset.

"Something's bothering you?"

"I told Lorth about the exclusivity contract!" He seemed a bit shaken. As if the result hadn't been what he expected.

"What did he say?" There was real concern on Mia's face. She was aware of the difficulties for a coreworlder to accept many of the traditions from worlds like Axxila! Even Taanab had some traditions that could be perceived as backwards by many…

"He was furious about the concept of ownership of a human being...but it's the only way for me to be able to remain with him legally! Just because I'm an Imperial Officer, doesn't mean I don't have to obey to Axxilan laws! Besides, if I kept pursuing this relationship the way we had it, my family would be forced to disown me, and they would be exposed to the ridicule of our peers...my family would fall in disgrace. There are worst destinies than being on the service of respected escort house, you know?"

"I understand, Firmus! So you want me to help you get some sense into Lorth?"

"That too...but I think he will eventually see the logic in my motives. What I want...what I need, is for you and Max to be Lorth's witnesses. He's going to need someone to vouch for him to my house and my family. They will need guaranties that he can provide for me, and that he will respect me and uphold the contract. I can't think of anyone better than both of you!"

Mia was floored with Piett's request! She felt shaken to her very core, that this man whom she treated so badly in the beginning was now to fully trusting of her...enough to consider her and her husband the right choice to bear witness to Lorth's good intentions towards him…

"Firmus...I…" She shocked.

"Will you do it?" Firmus asked anxiously.

Mia threw herself into her friend's arms holding him tightly. She felt him relaxing into her embrace. It was something natural between them now!

"Of course I will! I'll consider it an honor! Lorth is a great man, and you are worth so much more than you ever gave yourself credit for! I'm happy for both of you…" She was beaming with joy! These festivities seemed to be turning the best ever, watching old wounds being healed and her extended family coming together...because she'd considered Lorth as a part of her family since the beginning of their friendship. And now there was Firmus too…

"Let's grab some dinner, shall we? I don't wanna leave too late for the riverside. The gods know it will be packed!"

"The white Winter Lights release...I think it's a beautiful tradition. I read about it and it sounds quite spiritual and uplifting!" Firmus offered his arm again as they walked towards the back door leading into the kitchen.

"It is! It's a beautiful Corellian tradition! You write a piece of flimsi with your wishes and prayer for the upcoming year, set in bottom of the bowl and place the candle on it. Then you light and set it adrift on the river! It's quite a vision, all of those candles floating on Emerald River!"

The Emerald River was filled with people on both sides. Everyone had their candles with the written prayers. Both Mia and Max were lighting up the candles corresponding to Sari and Lani. The children were always the first to place the candles in the water, due to an hold belief that the River God favoured children's prayers due to their innocence!

Zev was holding his baby sister while Max held the cup with the candle. Both kneeled on the river bank and helped Lani place her candle on the water. It was Lani's first time doing this, since last year she was a newborn baby on her mother's arms.

Sari was very proud of being allowed to place her candle all by herself for the first time, although her mother kept a close watch on her. Arlana and Orin went next, and Zev gave his parents a wide smile as it was his turn to place the candle on the river.

The adults followed suit, everyone gazing solemnly at the river. Their hearts poured out into those simple prayers of hope carried by those small flames...this time of the year seemed to bring out that side of people! The renewed hope was like a palpable energy washing throughout everyone present!

Piett and Needa were the last ones to place their lit candles on the water. Lorth gave his lover a confident smile and he held Firmus' hand as both of them placed gently those burning lights on the flowing stream of the wide river…

They were standing close to each others as they watched thousands and thousands of white lights being taken by the waters. They flowed lazily through the river, while the Choir of Coronet's City Hall sang the Winter Lights hymn from a podium by the river. Winter Lights Hymn!

Behind them, just a couple of steps, Wes held Tycho close to him. He knew damn well what he'd hoped and prayed for...Knowing he would have to let Tycho go in a week, was tearing him apart. He knew the same feelings were causing Tycho to have that dismayed look in eyes…

"Hey…"Wes whispered. "We'll make this, Ok? I will wait for you...forever if I must! I love you like I never believed possible for a person to love another! I'm yours! Completely and forever!"

"My husband…"Tycho whispered softly to Wes mouth, as he wrapped his arms tightly around his neck and leaned for a kiss.

The same sizzling feeling was always there! Each time their lips touched, it was like a soft jolt of electricity running through them! It was...nice...almost comforting!

As both men were kissing, they failed to notice the others turning in their direction, smiling and giggling at the picture those two presented.

Wes was the first to notice it, through the corner of the eye...he blushed slightly as he broke the kiss, still holding Tycho who leaned his head in the Taanabian's crook of the neck.

"What? Can't a guy kiss his hus...ah..boyfriend?" He almost slipped! He was going to say husband but averted it in time...he hoped…

Needa smiled at the Taanabian and swiftly took a surprised Firmus in his arms.

"I think we should answer Wes' question, don't you Fir?"

"What...what are you...Lorth…" Firmus didn't finish his sentence as he was being drawn in for a kiss! A glorious passionate kiss! He was embarrassed to have everyone watching as Needa kissed, and he squirmed in his arms. But the warmth of Lorth's lips was driving him mad and soon he gave in, kissing him back.

"How's that for an answer? " Needa winked at Wes, his breath ragged from the kiss, holding his trembling lover close.

Wes raised his thumbs at the Captain, while the kids giggled joyfully.

"You can't just go around kissing me like that in front of everyone." Firmus moaned...but not too convincingly…

"Oh yes I can! You gave the right to do so, remember? After all, you did ask me…"

Firmus was dumbstruck! Did that mean what he hoped it did? Was that a yes to his contract proposal?

He was so easy to read, Lorth thought to himself...He had no idea when he'd decided to go ahead and accept that barbaric proposal. But he knew he wanted to have Firmus in his life, and if this was the only way then he would do it!

Firmus had change so much for him! He pushed beyond boundaries he'd one day thought to be unmovable!

It was his time to concede on something! And this way, he would be sure Piett would be protected in every way. Specially from other people's lust…

Getting the news from Wes and Max that Luc was no more, had given him a feeling of utter relief! That man wouldn't be able to hurt Firmus ever again!

His death was a blessing to the galaxy, really!

He smirked at his petite lover and caressing his cheek he answered his unspoken question.

"It means exactly what you think Fir...It's a yes!"

This time there was no hesitation, no shyness...Piett launched himself into Lorth's arms and kissed him vigorously! He was going to belong to Lorth! Forever!

"Ah...did I miss something here?" A confused Maximilian Veers asked suddenly.

"Sweetheart…" His wife explained him. "You might be one hell of a military genius, but when it comes to this...you miss out on a lot of things…"

Max gaped at his wife. "You're making in it sound like I'm blind or something...I still remember that glove's stunt you pulled on me, love!...or rather tried...I saw right through that, didn't I?"

"What glove's stunt? "Wes asked Max, his curiosity visibly spiked. "Is there an embarrassing story about my dear sister that I don't know about?"

"Yes there is...and no. I'm not gonna tell you!" Max declared coolly.

"Spoilsport!" The Taanabian pouted, drawing a laughter from the others.

" _But I know you've got something to tell me…"_

The light touch on his mind was his sister's…

" _No I don't!"_

" _Yes you do! You were going to call Tycho your husband! You thought I didn't notice it?"_

" _So what if I did?"_

" _You're both mad…"_

Wes felt the pressure easing until it was completely gone. So Mia had caught onto his slight slip of the tongue...He wasn't sorry he'd gone and married Tycho on a rush! He was only sorry he couldn't give the Alderaanian the ceremony he deserved…

But at least they were married! And one day they would be together. Like Piett and Needa were!

He definitely wasn't sorry for having helped them with the Moff issue! Taking away the fact that they would one day meet on opposite sides of this war, the Captains were actually great people to be around!

Piett's wish, the one he'd written on the piece of flimsy, now floating away amidst all of those other people's wishes, was getting that yes from Lorth!

All we wanted, was to be able to settle with the man he loved, after the war was finally over! Getting old together had been just a fleeting dream. But now, Lorth had given in...He said yes...a wonderful yes!

The first part of his wish had already happened, and it even made him lose his 'no intimacy on public' policy! The wave of happiness swept away every cultural obstacle restricting his behavior on public, and he practically climbed on his man's arms, demanding to be picked up and kissed, ignoring the reactions of others.

He was deliriously happy to even care about anything else then his beloved Lorth! His lover had simply picked him up and whirled him around.

It was common knowledge on the Avenger, that the Captain was hitting ship's gym quite often.

In his euphoric state, Firmus slipped into his native Axxilan dialect, mixed with occasional Huttese words, here and there, stating how happy he was. And how finally he would become a respectable man. He would finally be open about his relationship with Lorth! At least with his family and his house….

He said many more words, but between them were several "I love yous" horribly distorted by Piett's Axxilan accent.

"Tycho, what did Captain Needa tell him?" Wes asked confounded by such a reaction from the usually strict Captain Piett! " It seemed to have somehow restarted his brain...He's not acting like himself!"

"Axxilan is not really my thing, you know? I know Basic and Morish. That's about it! But from the words I was able to pick up, from the time I've been on the Accuser, It seems there might have been some kind of proposal...unless I'm wrong!" The Alderaanian replied.

"But if your right, from Piett's reaction I'd say he just got the answer he wanted!" Wes turned to his sister and motioned her and Max to come closer. "Did you guys get that?"

Smiling at both men, still holding each other, as Firmus seemed to over the moon, Mia turned to them and tried to explain. "Well...you see. In Firmus' culture, he his forbidden to marry beyond his status. And even if he'd come to choose someone within his social stratum, he would still have to ask permission from the house he belongs to! There's only one way he can be with Lorth...and for the looks of it, he finally accepted it!"

"Which is?..." Max inquired her.

"Which is something Firmus will say to us when he wants too!" She admonished the men. Without uttering another word, her warning had been clear: Don't ask any questions to those two!

"Which also brings us to both of you, moonjockeys! I know my lovely wife here seems to believe I'm a bit thick in catching up with other people's love life, but what I'm not is hard of hearing! And I know I clearly heard my hard-headed brother-in-law starting to say the word Husband!" Max whispered. The last thing he needed was for Piett to hear that! The Axxilan had developed an overprotective, almost fatherly side towards Tycho! He would go nuts knowing about this!

And that would probably bring just a little bit of more stress than we wanted on these festivities...Even he was having a hard time getting his head around the logic behind those two just going into to town to elope!

How in the blazes were they even thinking of keeping their marriage? Because Wes was surely not going to be turned into following the Imperial doctrine, that was for sure...So either Tycho defected, and that would send Piett into hunting down the boy, or those two would have to run away to some distant part of the Galaxy! Like Wild Space...Or the Unknown Regions…

"Alright, alright...We did go to the registry and got married...satisfied?" Wes whispered in order not to be heard by the Imperial Captains. "What can I say...it just...felt right...Listen, I know what you're going to say, it's stupid and irresponsible! We don't know if we'll ever see each other again, but when I'm over there fighting your people, I want something more than the memory of a fleeting fling...I want the hope of being reunited with my husband! "

Max exchanged looks with Mia. His logic had its flaws, but he could understand some of Wes' reasoning. Maybe that rushed marriage could come to be the difference between not even caring about anything, and fighting hard to live another day! Besides, they knew quite well what it felt to love with such despair...to whatever it took to be together!

They had no grounds to criticize them, really!

"Still…" Max continued. " Piett's not gonna be happy about it, and the two of you aren't exactly doing the best job at being low-key about it! So here's my plan...Lorth will explain to him the whole Luc thing, and you…" He pointed at Wes." Will come bearing 'gifts'...If you know what I mean! The only good thing so far that I see in the Axxilan culture, is their extreme views on debts! And by taking that piece of Bantha-poodoo from his life, he'll owe you big time! Might even save your new husband from being given hell! After all, from Firmus' point of view you've seduced Celchu into a hopeless marriage! So, any leverage you can get on that man, will be a bonus...for both of you!"

Max had to be sure that Piett's attention was successfully diverted from those two half-baked mynocks!

However, it seemed that Piett was minding his own business for now... although it gave the Colonel a pretty disturbing picture...seeing Piett like that.

He'd always known Piett as a Naval Captain. A very reserved man who only let his 'deflector shields' slip from time to time, for the sake of the children's joy and well being. And even that had at first come as a surprise!

And he'd always use his perfectly practiced and polished Coruscanti accent, that he'd gone to great pains on the Academy to master.

What he was seeing now was a very different Piett! He was chatting lively, clinging to Needa unconcerned of anyone else's opinion...and that accent and slur, was all Axxilan!

Perhaps it was some kind of typical Axxilan behavior, during such festivities...or maybe it had just been provoked by Needa's acceptance of whatever kind of proposal Piett had made him...Max was not sure.

The children were watching the lights, as they had given up being interested in the adults, who were obviously doing some awkward and totally uninteresting things….The river covered with the floating lights was far more interesting!

Zevulon rolled his eyes. He was pretty sure no Naval Captain should behave like that! Uncle Lorth was going all mushy over his civilian boyfriend...He sighed and went back to check his siblings.

Piett was over the moon with Needa's acceptance of his proposal! He giggled happily has Needa picked him up in his arms and took him to one of the riverside wooden benches. Lorth sat, placing his lover on his lap, who curled on Needa arms, allowing himself to rest his head on the Coruscanti's chest. He was still chattering softly, the emotions clearly overflowing him!

It was like a dream!

"I will contact the head of my house, about the requirements for the contract. They will check your proficiency and status. Afterwards they will set a convenient price. I will have transfer my credits to your account, since I am not supposed to have any property after the contract is set." His Axxilan dialect was harsh, a distorted basic that was almost unrecognizable. He was happily explaining how it would be done, and how his family would like Needa and head of the house would be happy to have this contract signed.

Lorth just held him in his arms... understanding only every other word of Fir's speech. He would later ask him again about the details of the contract. But right now he just wanted to hold him and enjoy the closeness and utter happiness his lover displayed.

He was grateful for the hours he'd spend on the gym! Even if his tiny lover did not weight much it was challenging to carry him like that.

Lorth had picked up on Wes' slip of the tongue...and even if he was experiencing the happiest time in his life, and he could understand the foolishness one can do for love, he simply knew that those two had taken an irresponsible step.

Tycho was an imperial officer and Wes…

...well Wes was what he was.

But still, Firmus had enough contacts related to the Hapan worlds, for the possibility of him one day finding out that the Janson kid wasn't actually working for them, to be out of the picture...And then two scenarios were possible: He would feel betrayed for having been lied too...and Wes would be in deep trouble...and so would Tycho be!

It was late in the night when they got back to the Veers' homestead. Lani was asleep in her mother's arms, and Sari was quibbling, on Max's piggy back, about not wanting to go to bed...with her eyes already closed!

Even Piett seemed exhausted, holding on to Needa's arm!

Max and Mia went upstairs to put their children to bed, and afterwards the Colonel came back down to the living room, where the rest of the men were still chatting up, tough with a clearly tired tone to their voices.

Better put all of the subjects to rest, while they were all on good mods!

"Guys! We need to have a nice conversation...all of us!" His posture was that of the army Colonel...the seasoned battle veteran. One who conceded no mocking from anyone! The message came across, has the four got up...almost in attention! The military backgrounds worked on instinct, that was a given!

Veers continued, his hands grasped firmly behind his back, and pacing from one side to the other, stopping every now and then to stare at their eyes as he spoke!

"First. Piett...I believe on the way here Lorth has more or less explained to you the day's events concerning a certain Moff?"

"He has indeed…" Firmus look was somewhere between pain and relief. " He told me that I'll never have to worry about that pile of crap anymore!"

"That's right! He's been disposed off...And you can thank my brother-in-law for that, as we're at it!"

"Wes?" Piett asked Max.

"Yes...Wes made sure that piece of trash would stop wasting other people's valuable air...If you get my drift! And if you're interested, there's a gift waiting for you, stored on the greenhouse! Shall we go?"

Max leaded the men outside into the massive greenhouse he had built for his wife, so she could have her precious Taanabian flowers here too!

They went inside, and the Colonel walked towards some kind of cooler box. He signaled Piett to come forward.

"Are you sure you want to see this?" He asked the Axxilan.

Piett had the feeling he knew what could be inside of that box, and he wanted to see it! He definitely did!

"Open it" He said, with a cold voice.

Max opened the box, with a hissing sound as the cool air slipped outside. It was a gruesome relic, for sure. But Piett needed to see it...he needed to revel in the fact that he was safe from such a creature…

With a swift movement, the Captain removed the frozen head from it's container. He looked at it with a dark smile…

That monster would never touch him or anybody else again...ever!

He took a deep breath and turned to the rest of the men gathered there.

"I need a moment alone with Janson." He simply added. Max, Lorth and Tycho left to return to the warm safety of the house. "I guess I have this to thank you for…" He lifted the head as it was a prize.

"I had a friend with powerful reasons to want him dead too…"

"One of your Rebel friends?...Lieutenant Wes Janson?"

Wes froze! He knew! Piett knew...and now things were about to take a turn to worse…

Piett saw the fear in the other man's eyes. It was quite satisfying to know he held such a reputation that even someone as powerfully built as Janson, would hesitate and actually fear him! But he just laughed at the boy…

"Oh yes...I have friends too, you know? You don't work for the Hapans, and I have come across a nice holo of you wearing a Y-Wing's pilot uniform..complete with the quite well known Tierfon Yellow Aces badge on your arm! Ask me why I don't just shoot right where you stand?"

"But will you shoot after I answer?"

"Always with a smart ass answer on the tip of your tongue...the reason why i don't just kill you off is simple: I like your sister and I would never do anything of such in her household, during the holidays! A reason for me to shoot you is that, in my view, your corrupting Celchu! But he's a grown man, and I can't force him to just let go of you...and now…" He pointed at the head. "...this! This right here is the only reason why I'm not sticking a transreceiver on your shit and just follow you after you leave! Because that was my other plan, I'll have you know! But now, I owe you...I take debts very seriously! I will never personally hunt you down, but you have to be aware that as an Imperial Officer, I will have to follow orders."

"I understand Sir!"

"Good...do you also understand the foolishness in pursuing your relationship with Celchu? Have you even considered the fact that you might be thrown against each other in battle? What will you do then? Because I will send Celchu along with his squadron against yours if I have to! This is a war! But if he's forced to vape you...are you aware of what that will do to him?"

"We talked about it Sir! We're aware that everything will be different once we get back to our posts...but it doesn't mean I'll love him any less. I'm not sorry for having met Tych, nor for falling in love with him! He's my whole heart Sir...I only wish circumstances could be different! And I will rather fall on his lasers then shoot him myself! So...If that time ever comes, I need you to tell him that! You tell him he's more important than my own life!"

There was a twinkle of sheer emotion on the Taanabian's eyes! Piett pondered on this sincere love pledge Mia's brother had just made for his pilot!

It was deeply unfair that love should sometimes occur on such harsh conditions…

Firmus placed the head back in the container and closed it, shifting all of his attention towards Wes.

"You have honor, son...It's just a pity that your siding with the rebels! But we're not going to discuss different points of view! It's like discussing odds with Corellians...you gain nothing from the discussion but a big headache! " Piett stretched his hand towards Wes for a handshake. "I swear on my honor, on my debt for you, that I'll never personally target you or hunt you! I will, look after Tycho , and if the worse comes to happen, I will be there for him. I'll speak the words you leave me with, and I'll make sure he knows just how much he was loved by you! If ever comes a times that you need to collect on such debt, I'll be obliged to it. But be aware that I won't risk the lives of my crew to do so! I and I alone am indebted to you!"

Wes shook his hand with a solemn gaze. " I agree Sir! Thanks for not killing me…"

" If I kill you, Mia won't let me hear the end of it...and she won't feed me either! Now go to your husband, will you?"

Wes gaped, wide eyed at the Axxilan.

"Is there anything you don't know? How...I mean…"

"There isn't much I don't know...but then again...there weren't many people that didn't catch on to the 'hus…' slip! I'm quite aware you were going to say husband…"

"Well, Sithspawn!" Wes growled.

"I still think you're both insane! But there's nothing I can do about it now, is there? So, go on...Tycho is surely waiting for you...for the wedding night and all!" Firmus winked at him and left! He was way too happy to even worry about the boy's rebel connections…

Max was chatting with Needa and Tycho when both men came back. Lorth glanced at his lover. He had a smile on his face, and to his surprise both men were talking enthusiastically! That was a very good sign!

Piett rushed to his side, leaning onto Needa's embrace. Both man said their goodnights and quickly left. Max turned to Wes and Tycho as both of them were also preparing to leave.

"Not so fast, both of you!"

"Aw...come on Max! You already gave us hell over our marriage...What? You're going for seconds?" Wes mumbled.

"You know...sometimes, you open your mouth...and my wife comes out! What is that? A Janson tradition? Always talk back at people?"

"A very, very ancient one, thank you very much!" Wes bowed mockingly, as Tycho snorted at him.

"I thought so! You know, that's the very first thing your sister did to me when she met me…"

"She bowed?"

"No! Can't you be serious for once? She talked back at me!...and she picked on my AT-AT…"

Wes smirked at Tycho. "Aww...the poor thing...mocking the man's armoured puppies…" He shook his head in a jest.

Max rolled his eyes…

"I'm trying to talk here...What happened in the greenhouse?"

"Oh...not much...he thanked me, said he knew I was a rebel, and the only reason he wasn't killing was because of the 'gift'...and not to upset Mia! Simple as that!"

"Aren't we all trying not to upset Mia?" Max added surprised by Piett's reaction to Wes' affiliations. " Maybe we should tell the Emperor and the Rebel leaders that they're upsetting Mia! Who knows...maybe the war would end!" He sighed. "So, everything is fine between both of you?"

"Yeah! No worries.."

"Ok then! Next…" He fished a set of keys from his pocket. "Down the stairs, the door at the end of the basement! I want everything has you find it! Are we clear?" He handed the keys to Tycho. Both man looked confused… "Trust me, you'll like it! Happy wedding night! Now if you'll excuse me...my wife is waiting for me!"

And with that he was gone.

Tycho was looking at the keys on his hand. "Ahn...curious! I guess we'll have to go downstairs to find out what this is!"

"You don't think he keeps rancors on the basement, do you?" Wes joked.

"Well, if he is...you're going in first!"

"Thanks a lot!" Wes squinted at him. "Let's go check that out!"

They walked towards the beginning of the stairs, and rushed to get to the bottom. They opened the first door, and a light turned on automatically. They could see the door at the end and their curiosity was definitely spiked.

They got to it and opened it…

...and stood there...gaping at the sight!

Well, that explained the whip!

"Ooooh...your sister and her husband are a bit on the kinky side aren't they?" Tycho asked, gazing at everything. "Who do you think gets tied up and spanked?"

"Remember his reaction the other day?"

"Yep!"

"IT'S HIM!" both men said at the same time.

Wes leaned to scoop up Tycho in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Tycho demanded.

"I'm carrying through the threshold in a very husbandly fashion! Now, shut up and enjoy it...or I'll have to spank you!" He announced, with a lewd gaze to his husband.

Tycho held onto him, wrapping his arms around Wes neck. He was sure there was a whole new side to that madman that he was about to discover tonight!

In the middle of the dungeon, was a huge bed with a leather bedpost that featured chains hanging from it...ending with cuffs at the end!

On the wall to the right, one could find a plethora of whips, paddles, collars, leashes and blindfolds. One one hand Wes was dying to try those things with Tycho...on the other, it gave him a mental image he really didn't need now!

He laid Tycho on the bed gently and went back to lock the door. He turned back to him and started taking off his clothes slowly, throwing lewd looks on his husband's way. Tycho rolled on his side and stood there contemplating Wes' naked tanned body. He loved every curve, from those firm muscles, his wide chest with just some curly brown hairs, the defined stomach, even that perfectly round belly button...and that trail of hair that went from there all the way to his…

...he felt all flushed, looking at Wes' powerful erection! What a sight! He could hardly wait to feel him deep inside…

Wes swayed slowly and seductively towards Tycho, helping him off his clothes too, but with a bit more urgency to it. He took the Alderaanian's mouth for a deep kiss, using his tongue to make him moan while his hands ran throughout the pale body shivering under his.

"Do you trust me love?" He asked the blond man, his voice dripping with desire.

"Yes…" Tycho's voice was just a whisper.

"Good...you wait there and look sexy for me…" Wes got up and went for the wall, taking one of the blindfolds off. He leaned behind Tycho and put the blindfold on him. Tycho shivered slightly, but leaned into him in acceptance.

With his chest pressed against the Alderaanian's back, he ran his hands through the other man's arms and trailed back from his stomach to his chest, licking his nape and nibbling his earlobes.

"Lay down on your stomach." Wes whispered. Tycho was more than happy to oblige. Blindfolded like that, he felt his other senses heightened. Every touch from Wes made him shiver, every kiss on his skin, every sweet word whispered on his ear…

Wes' tongue was tracing him, from his back all to the way to his buttocks, were the Taanabian bit him softly. He heard him walking away again but quickly returned. He wondered what Wes had in mind now! There was plenty to choose from the items on that wall...and he didn't mind one bit that he experienced a bit on him...Actually he'd nurtured the fantasy of being tied up by Wes, but he'd never got around to actually saying it out loud!

As if Wes would have any difficulty in getting that piece of info right out of his head!

Feeling Wes' breath again on his neck and small kisses and bites, he felt something else touching his back...something Wes started using to trail his spine, tickling him a bit. The object was now trailing on his buttocks!

"Are you sure you want this Tych?"

"Yes...please...I want this...so much…"

The first hit of the whip was a tentative one, testing Tycho's will. The soft moan he got in response was enough to get him more sure of his actions. The lashes was controlled enough to sting without truly hurting him. He kept distributing the hits alternating each buttock, until he had a pretty shade of red on them!

Tycho was shocked at first, but the stinging sensation began feeling actually good. He grasped the sheets and couldn't help but to moan excitedly, as Wes kept hitting him with the crop. He never believed he could get so aroused by this, and yet he felt himself going hard and hot all over!

The lashes stopped and he heard Wes walking away from the bed. He heard him fussing around with something like doors opening...what the hell was that man planning now? The steps got closer again, and then he felt Wes' hand sliding softly throughout his buttocks, he gently massaged them and he could smell the woodsy smell of the oils he was using on him. The Taanabian ran his hands down his thighs, sliding them inside and gently touching him. He cupped his balls and coerced him to raised his hips slightly so he could have access to his cock. He wanted to turn around badly, but Wes' hadn't said he could so he just stayed like that...his ass sticking out while his husband kept stroking him from that position...and he liked it!

While he kept pumping the blond man slowly, in order to make him last. He inserted his thumb, with his free hand, into his tight opening while inserting two other fingers into his vulva. Tycho cried out with pleasure. It felt too much...but he wanted more!

Wes kept taunting him, teasing him, until he felt the other man was about to come. Then he stopped, causing Tycho to give a frustrated moan. He chuckled at him and rolled the Alderaanian on his back.

"Not yet, my love! We have the whole night…" He whispered in a seductive tone. " and i intend to make the most of it! Raise your arms over your head."

Tycho complied with Wes and he felt him wrapping the cuffs around his wrists. He'd never been bound before so the feeling was a bit strange, and he stiffened just a bit, instinctively, pulling slightly at the cuffs. Wes noticed his reaction, cupping the other man's cheeks in hands and kissing him gently, whispering words of encouragement.

"Easy love...It's not my intention to hurt you. I want you to enjoy this. The gods know I've fantasized of doing this to you, and so have you...haven't you babe? I know you have...I love seeing you like this...helpless in my hands. There's nothing more I want to give you, but pleasure! You want to hear you cry my name as you come...I want to feel you tremble under me as I come too! You're so beautiful Tych...so beautiful…"

Tycho felt like floating...Wes' hands on his body were making him shiver! He continued massaging him all over, but sometimes trailing down his chest and stomach with his fingernails, scratching him, making him burn with desire.

Suddenly he felt the contact of something cold on his skin and he cried out. Out of some sithspawned place, Wes had managed to get ice cubes!

He trailed his body with the ice, circling his nipples until they were red and stiff. He let that cube slide down unto his navel, where it landed on his belly button, while Wes grabbed yet another ice cube. He rubbed it down from his stomach and kept getting lower, until he was tracing his cock with it...which elicited a ragged 'Ah Fuck!' from Tycho.

The Alderaanian was squirming under Wes, trying to escape the contact from the ice, but he held his legs in between his own powerful legs, revealing on his lover's pleads and moans. Still holding his legs, he slid his hand inside them to torture him some more, rubbing the ice cube on his vulva and sliding it inside of his wet cunt.

Tycho raised his head and cried out!

The feeling of the ice inside of him had just given him an impossible jolt of pleasure! He almost came with that!

And that sexy madman kept chuckling at him...fuck, he was good at this!

He heard Wes unwrapping something, and he knew the game was about to change. But Wes still didn't release his legs, Instead he felt him raising slightly...and then start lowering on him!

"Wes…" The feeling of his husband tight opening engulfing his erection, and the cry that came from Wes' lips surprised him.

"I want this Tych...I want you...inside of me…" He stammered while he kept lowering himself on Tycho's cock, until he felt him completely buried inside of him. Wes threw his head back, trembling and moaning. He'd never, ever allowed anyone to take him before. But he'd wanted to do this with Tycho since the first night they'd made love…

The Taanabian thrust his hips downwards, while Tycho raised his, to meet his husband's movements.

The blond man kept grasping at the chains of the cuffs, trying to go faster into Wes. It was amazing to feel this...To feel himself buried deep inside of him!

Both man kept a steady pace of alternating faster movements with slower ones, trying to make the feeling last, wanting badly to come at the same time!

Wes rested his hands on Tycho's chest, as he kept thrusting his hips, wanting the other man deeper inside. This was a hell lot more than physical! He kept the mental bond with Tycho as they made love, and it felt amazing...not only feeling his body's responses, but also drowning in the pleasure the other one was feeling...and allowing him to feel his pleasure too!

Their cries were louder now and they knew the climax would come at any time! Wes kept uttering what sounded like 'fuck' over and over again, while Tycho cried his name. The Alderaanian raised his hips once more, thrusting hard and fast on his husband, and finally the tension on his bodies exploded as both of them reached orgasm!

Wes was shivering uncontrollably, as he leaned on Tycho to rip his blindfold off. Tycho's eyes were wide and glittering...those unbelievable ice-blue eyes staring at him, glazed with pleasure...he felt yet another spasm running through his body, as he lowered his head to capture the Alderaanian's mouth in a deep kiss, parting his lips with his tongue, demanding more.

Tycho moaned as Wes deepened his kiss, still intimately joined like that. It had felt glorious, to possess Wes, to be inside of him! He felt his husband's hands running through his arms, reaching his wrists and opening the cuffs. He moaned again, but this time it was due to the toll it had taken on his arms, being pinned like that over his head.

"Sorry babe… not exactly experienced on this bondage stuff!" Wes chuckled against the Alderaanian's lips.

"That's Ok...I'm not used to this either." Tycho nibbled his lower lip, wrapping his, now free arms, around his husband's waist. "I loved it! It was amazing...you're amazing! But now I want you in me too…" He pouted in a sexy way.

"Babe…"

"Aw...come on...I know you can do it...My beautiful strong Taanabian! I bet I can get you hard again…" He winked at him. And as to prove his point, he snugged one of his hands in between them and gave Wes's cock a quick tight squeeze, making him yelp.

Tycho rolled both of them over, and proceeded to distribute kisses and bites on Wes' broad chest, while the Taanabian ran his fingers through the blond man's soft hair.

He took one of Wes' nipples in his mouth and he gently began suckling on it, nibbling it and circling it with his tongue. Wes hissed and moaned as the blond man moved from one nipple to the other, rubbing the one he'd left, with his thumb.

With Wes breathing unevenly, the Alderaanian began trailing his stomach with his tongue, going lower each time, until he reached his husband's already swollen cock.

"Uhn...see?" He whispered smugly." Told you I could make you hard again...just the way I like it…" He gave it a lick and then slid it into his warm mouth. Wes cried out, grasping at the sheets.

"Fuck!" He uttered.

Tycho raised his head, giving him a lopsided grin.

"That's your favourite word, isn't it?" He mocked him.

"Yeah…" Wes grunted. "It's also my favourite activity, so…"

Tycho chuckled and took his erection in his mouth again, using his teeth to bring shivers to his husband. He kept a slow steady pace to his movements, sucking him and licking him, sometimes just keeping the tip against his lips and the licking it's small crack, than engulfing it completely again. He kept his sweet torture until he felt Wes about to come, then he stopped leaving him wide-eyed and groaning in frustration. He climbed all the way to meet Wes' mouth, circling his waist with his hands, laying on his back and dragging him along.

"Fuck me Wes…" He whispered, parting his legs, inviting him inside.

A very flushed and hard Wes Janson was trying to get to the rest of the condoms, spread out on the bed, and with trembling hands, finally managed to grab and open one. He placed it quickly and feverishly started pushing inside of Tycho.

He was warm and wet...Wes had come to enjoy deeply taking Tycho like this too! He was so tight...it felt wonderful!

Tycho wrapped his legs around Wes, as the Taanabian kept pounding on him, going hard and deep, but keeping it slow. He knew Tycho liked it like that too. Starting slowly and then just thrusting hard into him on every pounding! He gasped as Tycho buried his fingers on Wes' back, crying and moaning, begging for more

Wes grabbed Tycho's hips and raised them slightly, holding him in place with his left arm, while he started to push one of his finger inside of Tycho's anus, sliding it in and out, causing the Alderaanian to let out a high pitch moan. His fingers were so wet with Tycho's own lubrication that he easily slided in another one, and yet another one! He didn't dare to insert more, since his hands were large...he was afraid to hurt the blond man!

Tycho was moaning incoherently, trying to make his hips meet Wes's double penetration. It felt so good to be filled like this by him! His cock and his fingers, driving him crazy, making him feel like he could lose his senses…

"Wes...harder...yes honey...please...please...oh gods…"

"Easy baby, easy...raise your hips a bit more. Yes...like that...feel me love...feel me completely inside of you…"

Wes started pounding harder on Tycho, his moans almost an animal grunt, pushing harder, wanting to go deeper, and pushing his fingers deeper too! His fingers could almost feel his own cock sliding in and out, and he knew he couldn't last longer…

With a deep cry, Wes came, still pushing into Tycho until he felt his husband come also, with a loud moan!

The two men were trembling even more than the first time...exhaustion taking over their bodies, leaving them with a soothing feeling of satisfaction!

Wes rolled over, getting Tycho on top of him. The Alderaanian leaned his head on Wes' chest, taking pleasure on the rhythm of his heart, beating fast and steady.

They were absolutely spent!

"Wes?"

"Ummm…" The Taanabian moaned

"I can't move…" He chuckled.

"We don't have to! We can very well sleep here. You did notice this place is heated right?"

"I guess that means we can sleep naked!"

"Uh-um...and in the morning, we can go for seconds…"

"You mean thirds!" Tycho answered him, giving him a light kiss on his lips.

They snuggled inside the sheets, and without giving it too much thought, they felt asleep with Tycho spooning onto Wes' body.

Moff Luc was dead... that was one chapter of Piett's life that was finally closed!

Firmus gazed on Lorth's sleeping figure...he watched his chest rising and lowering with his even breaths, as he put on his robe to go outside for a smoke.

How very lucky he really was! The man he loved was sleeping soundly, on the aftermath of yet another wonderful love-making session!

He had Lorth and now he was rid of Luc! He dealt with that piece of scum since he'd applied to the Anti-Pirate fleet.

The Moff was a reformist and his approach had been invaluable in helping his sector fighting off the threat posed by the pirate clans that usually roamed his system!

In time the D'Astan Sector became the safest one in that part of the Galaxy!

However this great politician had some dark secrets and even darker urges...which finally changed him for worse.

Piett secured the cooler in a safe place. He would use the Moff's remains for greater good.

The Moff had revealed himself to be a sadistic poodoo, and had to be kept away from the district by all means necessary! He paid a handsome price for a little fun in his style...but the credits would never cover what he'd gone through on Axxila!...Even later on, when he tried to say no…

Things got nastier and nastier each time…

Wes Janson had made a good deed to the galaxy, by dispatching Pensar Luc to the depths of the seventh circle of hell!

That action made Piett change his plans of killing the young rebel! His idea had been to, either track the boy with a transreceiver, and come clashing down onto his rebel cell with the Accuser...or just slid his throat after he left Veerses premises!

After all, he could not taint their hospitality! But now, all of those scenarios were completely out of option…

Piett was trapped in a life debt to that rebel scum, which could not be averted...only accepted…

The only luck in it all, was that Janson was an honorable man who knew the consequences of his actions, and took full responsibility for them.

Tycho on the other hand, was young and painfully innocent!

Piett found their relationship very romantic, and he'd decided simply to let it flow. Janson knew his place, and would not misuse Celchu for some intel.

He finished his cig and rubbed his hands to warm them a bit, returning to the room. It was almost time to make a very important comm call.

His niece had agreed to be Needa's attorney in the contract matters, and also his personal guide, in order to make sure that Needa would not accidentally cause some scandal…

That counted for the Veerses too. He knew he had Mia's support, but the most difficult thing would be to get her husband to agree! Lorth was closer to both Veerses, so it was logical that he volunteered to talk with Max about the whole business.

He activated the commlink unit, and contacted the head of the house to which he was affiliated. 

The head of the house, or simply Master, as they called him, was an elegant elderly gentleman, dressed in simple grey clothes with rich embroidery that clearly stated his status and influence.

Piett went through the contract proposal and the necessary ceremonies. The house would pay for his clothes and ceremonies, and arrange everything if the contract was signed.

Otherwise they would use their funds to contract a bounty hunter, in order to dispatch the unfitting candidate... There was still a small chance that Needa would not be found acceptable by his house!

The head of the house reminded him that he was their jewel, and a dear property, which should be properly taken care for.

Piett made him swear that he would at least talk with Needa, before the whole ceremony upon his arrival on Axxila! And if they found him to be an unsatisfactory candidate, then Piett would sever all contacts with him... but house would not send any bounty hunters on the Imperial Officer!

However, if Needa was ever to quit the navy and resume civilian life, the bounty on him, should he be found unacceptable, would be a valid one, and his house who regain the right to dispose of him.

The whole discussion was very calculated, and maneuvering around the rules and various taboos and restrictions from his people, was in itself an art!

Bounties had to be set on unfitting candidates for such contracts...it was just the way it was... but there was no rule as to when! So the logical step, would be to show his Master that killing an Imperial Officer was not an option! The consequences for the entire system could be dire...Or so he had to get them to believe!

But killing a civilian would be perfectly satisfactory, and there was no need to rush it … The honor of the house would be maintained and Needa would be safe, if things turned sour...

The Empire had turned the Axxilan system into a safer place than it had been in the past, and both the Imperial Navy and Army personnel were usually very honored amongst his people.

Piett used this fact in his discussion with the head of the house. Honor and Tradition was valued above all personal needs or rights, and there were no compromises on certain matters.

The house could not afford to lose face, so he had to make sure to grant protection for Needa and Veerses, which was possible under certain conditions.

He hoped that things would go rather smoothly, and his friends would not make some major offence to Axxilan pride. There would be even a person dedicated to accompany them and helping them not to get into any trouble. That role would be undertaken by his own niece, who had voluntarily chosen to join the same house he belonged to.

She was a very reasonable and intelligent young woman! She would of a precious help to his friends, help them get around all the rules and formalities.

The careful diplomacy issues and proposal's terms were made and discussed. Even for Piett it was draining to make sure that everything went smoothly...

The preliminary conditions had been successfully discussed and agreed upon. He could finally, semi-officially introduce Lorth!

The head of the house expressed the wish to talk with him, which was shocking! The usual distaste for any contracts with non-Axxilan, had always been the rule...it was quite unheard of that any head of the any house, would speak with the clients who applied for the exclusivity contracts!

It was not against law but it was highly unusual!

Piett dragged Needa, that had woken up when he came back, in front of the commlink unit. The head of the house, addressed Piett ordering him to stay out of the discussion with Needa. Even though it was about him, he was forbidden to interfere with it! With was a matter between the Master and Needa.

It stood as yet another reminder that he belonged to a lower caste of the Axxilan society...

Power plays and bargains were due to the higher levels...not for someone like him!

"Greetings Captain Lorth Needa." The Master announced in a deep formal voice. He used a very clipped Coruscanti accent. And he did at easily as any other Coruscanti would have...like Lorth, for example. "I am the head of the Fifth Great House of the Axxilan's Floating World district. You are the one who wants to undertake a contract of exclusivity with one of our dearest possessions. We must be sure that you are worthy, and suitable enough, for us to even start the negotiations about the contract and price." The grey haired man, was donning a simple greyish-blue tunic with slacks to match. The tunic was adorned with intricate organic design silver embroidery, almost similar to the tunic Piett had bought the other day, but with a more luxurious look to it!. There was something in his ways, that made clear that this man was used to power! This was the kind of person whose will could easily decide the fate of the members of his house...their lives depended on him! With a word, he believed, he could order one of his own to have his existence cut out...just like that!

Needa felt the chill going through him, the cold calculating eyes were piercing into him.

"Sir, my intentions are clear, and my willingness to uphold every article of the contract as well" Needa declared, entertaining the thought that this man, was so wrapped by his own title and power, that he didn't even bother to make a more personal introduction...no names had been given! And tough his accent was quite clean, to his native ears, he could tell that it had trained over and over until it reached an almost perfect intonation...

"Captain Needa, the price is this!" He showed Lorth an insane price scribbled in a piece of flimsy and continued, ignoring the Captain's shocked look. " ... however... we keep our possession in our hearts, and his transgression showed us that, he chose you despite risking his death and the complete disgrace of his family! That speaks a lot about your intentions! It was also what gave you this chance to even enter the negotiation process!" The Axxilan tore the flimsy and showed another one. The price was still quite high, but it was within Needa's reach." This price, was calculated according to the use you kept of his services for two whole years without paying! You will pay this as the contract fee if .. if we decide to agree on said contract! You can inform him about our discussion. I will set the date and I'll expect you to be punctual." The transmission ended without even giving Needa any chance to respond.

Needa was shocked by the whole comm call, and thought it might have been a big mistake to even try such a thing, but here they were...

It was the longest ten minutes of Piett's life, while he waited for Lorth to finish the call. He swore he aged for decades during waiting.

Needa walked towards a very nervous Piett, and told him about the entire discussion, the price the man had set and his remarks about their two years together... to his surprise the Axxilan looked more than happy...

"That is actually very good, you see? It means he liked you! The price is very low, considering all facts! If he had asked for the real price, it would be ten times more! His reasoning was actually valid, so that is good! Calm your engines vac-head. They simply wanted to scare you because you are an off-worlder! It will be hard on you, but you must not give in to any provocations... if you do, the consequences could be catastrophic! But I trust you to not kriff this up!" He kissed a very agitated Needa, resting his hands on his cheeks.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you this Lorth, but they are planing huge festivities and you should brace yourself for lots of rituals! So do not worry, it is going so well!Trust me on that! Oh... and he knows about us, of course, he told you that himself...and he showed that he forgave me for breaking with our house code and indulge on this so-called weakness, by lowering the price to the possible minimum, without breaking any law or making me feel cheap! And one thing... you have the best bargain chip, courtesy of Wes Janson: the Moff's head!

if you give it to the head of the house as an offering, he will most certainly forgive me the whole 'free-ride' thing with you, without losing face or going against rules! Plus, blessings included! Since they all know what that pig did! I was keeping the Moff away from my district all those years I was in Axxilan Anti-Pirate Fleet... and they know too well what that meant! " Piett settled on top of the bed with his legs crossed.

Captain Needa felt a slight headache, from the whole business! The complicated negotiations, the whole diplomacy issue...that was definitely not his stronger ability! And for Max it would be even harder!...That dirtpounder had no use for diplomacy!

"Fir, this is outright insane, you know?" He rubbed his temples, lifting himself from the bed and pacing back and forth. "But I decided to go with the flow...frankly... I nearly felt the urge to start shouting at that man! So please… I'll need more information on how to survive the whole ordeal without getting somebody snuffed! " Axxila was really a hell hole of customs, and it was a miracle that the whole population did not nuke themselves for some kriffing honour nonsense.

" Do not fret about it Lorth , it's been taken care of! My niece will be in charge of you and the Veerses. Lythinia is a member of the house and a very respected one! She will be speaking for you as your Attorney and appointed spokesperson. She is an educated lady,and she takes only her highly selected clients. Otherwise she has different responsibilities as lawyer. Look..." He showed Lorth a holo of a twenty something lady in elaborate long red robe, with long flowy sleeves, adorned with the same organic look embroideries, but these one in gold. She sported a complicated hairdo and makeup.

" Do you dress like that too, when you're over there, Fir?" The woman looked very pretty, and there were some family traces, which showed her to clearly belong to Piett s clan.

Needa decided to lighten situation a bit before they would go through the contract details and the whole negation mess.

Facing Piett's culture would be worse than being naked on Hoth! He did not expect a positive reply, but to his surprise, that was exactly what he got... he couldn't help but to chuckle at the vision of Firmus on those garments!

"Lorth, I am trying to be serious here... and yes, on Axxila, in the district it is mandatory!" he blushed. " but a male version of it… I wore female version when I was teen. And yes, you dork! Make up too! And it will be expected for me to be dressed up in those heavy things and participate on the festivities!"

"Am I hearing right? You were used to wearing drag? Cute!" Needa chuckled as he tried imagining his lovely tiny Piett in drag, but failed to do so.

Sure, Piett was petite and cute, but definitely male! However... if he wore makeup... and those robes could easily hide a Bantha under them!

That got Needa's imagination going! His research about Axxilan culture brought him some very interesting stuff.

He came across some holos of the district parades and various festivities. They were elaborate and complicated. One particular holovid was still stuck in his mind, the recording showed a traditional dance, executed for the pleasure of the clientele of the house.

He could not imagine his Axxilan lover doing it, but the mere thought of it, was thrilling to him.

Perhaps all of these troubles would be worth it.

He decided to push Firmus for some additional information...

" Do you dance too? You know...with fans? I saw a holo on Axxilan traditional dances..." Needa asked and Piett was all crimson.

"It is expected from me to entertain you, during the stay, and yes...it includes dancing, singing and amiable discussions during our meals. Plus, there will be a ceremony in which I'm expected to do many traditional things..." Needa gazed at him, with a meaningful look in his eyes...he was glancing up and down at the other man's clothes! Piett fumed at him, as he grabbed a pillow that he tossed at the other man's face.

"If you expect a strip dance, you're dead wrong! Our dances are an art form, for kriff sake! Very old and traditional...and performed with clothes on! All. The. Time!

It takes years to learn it properly! And for you, I must start training, in order to not lose your favor by embarrassing you if I mess it up. I became a bit rusty in it..." Piett tossed another pillow in Needa's face, who kept making silly faces at him. "... and no! You are not allowed to watch me during training. It is very embarrassing!"

"Fir, seeing you dancing will make all the troubles worth! Calm down! You'll do great and I am looking forward to it. I noticed the dancers were all wearing a lot of jewelry. Am I supposed to give you some?" He asked Piett, who gave him a simple nod. Immediately Lorth thought about offering him a nice pin, which could be worn on his uniform, under the tunic lapel as token. With would serve as a symbol of their relationship, but without giving them away!

The mark of ownership, would definitely make Piett excited in his little barbaric soul! Needa found to his own dismay that he felt thrilled by the whole idea. So much trust was placed in him!

The Axxilans gave nothing or all, was the saying. He was learning the deep truth behind it, everyday...

"Lorth, I already spoke to Mia about witnessing and vouching for you. She agreed, but the harder part will be to convince Veers. And if he agrees, he'll have to control his temper and be on his best behaviour, during the whole process. Will … will you talk with him?" Piett asked him, after the lights were out and they were spooned together in bed.

"Max will not take well to the whole idea about ownership of another human being, and dealing with your people will not be easy for him!" Needa replied seriously, but deep inside he somehow knew that Max would manage.

"We don't have much time. I presume the date will be set on the Axxilan New Year, which only happens ten days after the Galaxy's Life Day. In order to make it possible for all of us to attend the festivities, I will make some comm calls to give us an extra leave. It won't be a problem! Tycho could also enjoy the company of his husband for a bit more, during our stay in Axxila." Piett's voice still carried a worried tone to it, despite looking excited about the plans.

Lorth wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer, sliding his lips across his neck and kissing his earlobe. Piett shivered and pressed his back against Lorth's chest.

" We will manage." Lorth whispered in his lover's ear. "Still …Maybe I should tell Max that he'll get to see you in drag! Maybe that could do the trick!" He taunted Piett, which in its turn, triggered a string of cuss words and 'no sex for tonight',' half hearted threats...!

Lorth chuckled and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Alright than, no sex... but Max promised me the keys of his 'play room', so we can use it ...I know that you hate it rough, but what about me? I would like to try something more than just our usual 'vanilla' activities… You don't like to play a bit more hardly, and I understand that. But i yearn for something more ...I want a bit of thrill, if you get my drift!" After Piett's traumatic experience, at Luc's hands and gods knew with whom else in the past. He had to spend weeks putting Firmus back together several times, which spoke highly about whole matter.

Piett never talked about what happened to him but he'd seen the marks, he witnessed the breakdowns when Piett thought he was alone.

He felt guilty anytime he accidentally triggered a panic attack, just by holding him down a bit more forcefully...all caused by repeating times which Luc forced upon Piett! That monster only seem to get satisfaction out of Firmus' pain...but now he was dead! Good riddance!

"Lorth…" Piett took a deep breath." you wanted me to fuck you, I indulged that desire! And now you want to...that is a great stretch from our ordinary activities. Are you sure about this?... I've always been aware of your masochistic streak. But before you say anything ...I must remind you, that I was trained to read men's wishes, in order to be able to fulfill them, to satisfy my...clientele… all as a part of the trade." Before Lorth could protest, he leaned into him and pressed his lips on Needa's, coaxing him to open his mouth as he kissed him softly. Then he broke the kiss, and stared into his eyes...those dark eyes where he could read his every emotion.

"I will make you fly Captain Needa. Gods, I will make you fly, but we will go according to my rules! I will show you the Axxilan way of dominance. I must see that place first, and if it has everything I need for us to do this. There are just few necessities for this. But we will start right away...the no sex policy stays. I need you wanting and needy for it..." He kissed him again and put Lorth's hand around his waist.

"Good night Captain Lorth Needa, my owner." he said and curled onto Lorth...who was sporting a very convincing hurt face about not having any fun for the night...

"Good night ...my wicked Axxilan," he whispered and kissed him on top his head. Needa thought that their leave was the best one, they could have. He was a bit curious about Piett's plans, but soon fell asleep.

The morning after Piett had put himself in charge of Lani and Sari during their breakfast, and this time they managed to stay somehow clean! He handed the girls to their father and stood up, joining Mia in the clearing of the table, even though she protested that guests were not supposed to do house chores…

He needed to ask her if she had any fans that he could borrow. He knew those objects were also very common in the Taanabian culture, and since Mia seemed to be quite attached to her homeworld's traditions, she was bound to have some! He would also need some kind of music player for his training routines, to which he had only a little time, before their travel to Axxilan to join the festivities.

It would be very demanding on him, since he had not performed his traditional dances in years now. He liked to perform when he was a teenager…. it was something that made him forget the streets, the hunger and the filth...

"Mia, I need to talk to you," he asked her, and added "In private, perhaps the room Max told Lorth about."

She was surprised by the request, but nodded. It was the most private place in the house and sound proofed, and if Max had offered Lorth this place, it meant something. She suspected that Lorth wanted to spice up things with Firmus.

"Of course. Please follow me." She grabbed the keys and lead him to the basement, where Max had built her the special place, where they indulge in their desires in ways not truly appropriate for their bedroom! After all, this was a family household...with kids...all five of them!

Mia opened the door to the dungeon and signaled him to go in first. Piett looked around, evaluating the place...it was a typical light bondage thing. Some he knew it to be Max and Mia's version of spicy!

If they were happy with it, so be it. Not quite what he had in mind tough... He made a mental note for an idea for the Veers' couple life day gifts, which was sure to bring them many interesting and more diverse moments!

Maxie needed to get something 'well plugged'... or Mia... or both!

But that would not be his concern. He would choose something of a good quality and offer the gift in a very discreet box...and then sit back and appreciate Max's reaction!

"What's your opinion about our 'room'? ...a professional opinion?" Mia asked him, with a playfulness in her voice. She'd come to learn to respect these other aspects of Piett's life, and any tips and hints he could give her, would be fully appreciated!

"Hmmm... may I look around a bit?" he asked with curiosity, and when she nodded he proceeded to inspect the place.

It was filled with the typically mass produced gear. Some floggers and crops were showing signs of having being used quite often! Everything was well cared for. The cuffs and binders were soft ,and noting too sharp or hard was there. The playroom was intended for two people who liked to spice thing up, but who are not into the full aspect of dominance and BDSM lifestyle...they were just brushing it lightly…

He found some ropes, but they were not suitable for him. Obviously they were just for show, not for actual bondage, which was fine with Veerses. But for his requirements they were not suitable.

"So, you're not really into the scene. There is nothing here that could bring real pain, the closest thing with which you can spank somebody for the fun of a married couple who like to experiment, but without ever going too deeply into things which brings pain and humiliation.

Nicely stuffed room for your style of fun pretty nastily, is the riding crop and even that is too soft. This place was obviously thought up... but not what I need," He answered her question, eager to help his friend in broadening her horizons. "I can give you some tips, here and there. On how to make it sting just right, without too much pain or damage on both sides.

My dear your hands will hurt, if you do it incorrectly," he told her with a worried tone, and took two matching floggers with soft leather strings, showing them to Mia "You liked these, so you bought new ones, because old ones are too used, and you would have to replace them soon enough...you both like nice gear. That is good. You like to invest in it! " He giggled when she became slightly flushed. " Mia this is perfect for the things you can try on him, but do not tell your husband dear, that it was me who gave you the tip! Now, I have an idea about a gift for both of you..." he said, and took the two floggers and a pillow he would be using for the demonstration of two-handed style of flogging.

"This pillow can be our subject ...I don't mind calling it Max.." He looked at her sideways, smirking at her red cheeks and her glare in his direction. "Oooookay... we will stay with pillow..." he said giggling when she gave him a face. She'd figured out pretty soon that Firmus Piett was a golden source for sex tips and hints, backed by his education and experience.

"Yes, Firmus, we will stay with THE PILLOW! Because you will be flogging it.. and I am very possessive of my Max!" she replied with a firm but good natured tone. She was curious on what Piett had in his mind.

He arranged the pillow. " Alright, Ms or Mr pillow you're about to get some nice flogging! Mia, this technique is meant to be done after you've warmed him a bit. You need to bring a bit of blood into the skin, making it warm and red without cutting the skin. I presume you know that. After that's been achieved, you may surprise him with this! It can make him feel really good and perhaps reach 'subspace' more easily…" He winked at her." So, Max boasted that you are quite skilled with two vibroblades and a _haalva_ staff, which is what we need here. It is all about the wrist work. Look how I grip the handles," He showed her the grip, and started his movements, both hands were in close proximity as he started the rotation of his the wrist, and the strikes on the pillow in a repetitive manner, changing rhythm and intensity. The strikes of the floggers came on a downward stroke on the top of each figure "eight" flail.

It was rhythmic, and he performed it elegantly for a minute, explaining how to change the rhythm or intensity.

Mia was observing him with glee, her husband would get a nice surprise indeed.

"Now you try it! It is not easy to master, you have to be patient." He said, and they went on training it.

They giggled while she proceeded to practice under Firmus' attentive look. They spiced it up with small gossips about the others, who were totally oblivious of what they were doing and talking about.

They spent almost an hour in the dungeon, but at the end Mia managed the technique nicely. Her haalva staff proficiency had been a good help for it!

"Will you do that on Lorth?" She asked him, after they sat on the bed catching her breath after vigorously giving it to the pillow.

"No, or rather not yet … he may like it too much!" he said giggling, truth was that he had bad memories connected to this... and he needed a bit of time, and go slowly back to liking it with his kinky Coruscanti closeted pervert.

He would never be on the receiving end of it. Luc made sure to drill it out of him, plus when he ventured into the scene he was pretty dominating type.

"Isn't that the whole point of this?," she joined his giggling.

"Yes it is! But it is a treat, and I do not want to spoil him! However I would need something. I noticed in greenhouse that you use various jute ropes for the plants and for your garden. I will need some, if you have some fresh and new ones. I would like to take those. I need also chopsticks, four pairs will be fine... And that is all!" he made the request to her winking.

"I have about 30 meters of it. I was planing to make some the rope rails in greenhouse. But jute rope is very rough and coarse, Firmus. I have smoother ropes here. It might be better..." She said with a worried tone

"Dear Mia, the kind of rope you have here, is not good for bondage. For tying up wrist, yes... but not for the real thingie I have in mind!

Extensive rope work... I will make holos, and then you may ask Lorth if he is willing to show you how it is done! Or even better, if I train him just fine, he will wear a bit of bondage under his clothes...I am wicked, I know! Or maybe even a nice workshop on how to tie them up?" He replied, and calmed her worries even more " I know what I am doing, and how to do it safely without any accidental harm, but with the desired result for both parties! I have another request...I need two ordinary fans and a music player, and one of your gazebos restricted only for my ….ehm training...Maybe the one after the greenhouse will be better: It's farther from the house, more secluded."

"Fans? What are you planning to do with fans? Some sex play?" She had no idea how fans could be used in the bedroom.

"Gods! No! For dance training! We are going to Axxila, because Lorth passed to the next level of the negotiating process. Just now he is explaining all matters to Veers.

I am able to arrange prolonged leave for all of us...except Janson ...if he manages too, he can be with that good for nothing Celchu a bit longer...which I suppose they sort of deserve it. Who knows when they'll see each other again..." He replied. Piett looked at her and said very slowly, "I am supposed to dance some very traditional dances, but I became a bit rusty. However, you are welcomed to join or watch, but be discreet about it. I am sort of embarrassed doing it in front of other non-Axxilans."

Mia was surprised by such an information! She could not imagine this Naval Captain dancing a top with fans. However she was getting used to fact, that the Axxilan was full of surprises...

"I can show you some of my native dances in return!" she offered in return and it caught his attention.

"I saw some recordings of Taanabian dances. Those are mainly like this" he made several basic moves he remembered from recording, lifting his arms in swaying movements, while slightly rotating his hips. " Am I right?" He asked for Mia's opinion.

She was gawking at him. "Yes, you got them almost right. It should be like this," she repeated the moves and he mimicked her. She took a step forward with her right leg, making her hips sway and rise, in a movement that seemed to make her entire upper body move like a wave, while she repeated the same arm and hand movements.

"I see it is more of belly work," he said, and did it again" like this?" Piett repeated her movements with apparent ease.

"Yes! I never thought that you were that flexible!" She was surprised by his agility.

"Flexibility is the key for dancing, fighting and making out in bed in various insane positions, my Lady..." he said seriously.

"Do I want to know?" Mia asked, and she really wanted to know... her face betrayed her spiked curiosity!

"We can make our workshop on dancing and bed flexibility ," he offered to her and she nodded.

"I have never would have thought that this was a part of the the Imperial Academy's training! Got to ask Lorth if he covered this too!" she said jokingly and playfully punched his arm.

"I was with my house since I was ten. It covered the education, and when I came to legal age in Axxila, and got to utilize it in my trade, the hours of vigorous flexibility training and formal education came to use. I had to earn my upkeep. And later on, the house payed for me to be able to enter the Naval Academy.

My Master told me that I had as a destiny, to make Axxila a better place!" He explained her "I was supposed to pay my debt, so I had to establish my clientele to do so. I payed my debt last month for both my upkeep and the house's investment in me! It took me that long because I was, and still am, supporting my family. Nowadays not that much, because more of my relatives are making their own credits.

And one more thing he was right about me, I did make my home sector the safest place in outer rim!"

"I see," She started to understand how they had misunderstood him. It was part of his Axxilan identity to have such a lifestyle. And when he felt that he was not being judged or looked down because of his activities, he actually became very open about it and happily shared with her some tips and hints on how to make it better in bed! He was proud of it on Axxila... but on the outside he was insecure and ashamed of it. Mostly because of the morals and contempt he faced on daily basis from the ones who were closer to him.

Lorth was, in a way, forcing him to become somebody he was not! Mia would see to it that she'd talk with Lorth about her findings.

Changing his perception of the whole Axxilan attitude and heritage, would be a good thing for their relationship! His ignorance was harming his lover in the most intimate way…

Mia realized that she was the only one among them who understood him, and suddenly it warmed her inside. She put her hand around his waist and whispered to him.

"Please, do not change …I like you just the way you are... with everything and I was …" she did not get to finish her sentence. His hand mimicked her move and pulled her close.

"Thank you Mia," he said and she saw him smile.

They left the room chatting up amusedly, going over their plans to turn the gazebo into their training place for the dances.

The air was cold, but the kids had insisted on going out, to play in the fresh snow, that had fallen during the night.

Zev was looking over Lani, picking small leaves of the Weilu trees for her to play with. Orin and Arlana were very busy making snowmen, competing for who could make the taller one.

Mia appeared on the garden ,hanging on Piett's arm. Both were chatting happily, like old friends. She looked on her family and friends, having a good time on this winter morning…

What a difference it was from the first day of the holidays!

She saw Tycho sitting on the snow, playing with Sari. He was positively beaming, spending his time with her daughter…

Wes was picking up snow, and that was not a good idea! He went to where Tycho was, approaching from behind the Alderaanian, and dropped the snow on top of him.

Tycho yelped, turning to where Wes was standing, laughing like crazy.

"I'm gonna get you for this, you know…" He stood up and made a snowball and went after Wes who was a making quick retreat but Tycho hit him in right in the chest.

The kids, hearing the fuss those two were making , started cheering for them, demanding a snowball fight.

Lorth shook his head towards Veers, in a silent 'no' and grasped his hand just before he could throw a snowball in Piett's face, no matter how tempting it was...

"Max, no...that is not a good idea...he doesn't understand this type of fun...he would take it as a personal attack, and go seriously about it! " He explained to a dumbfounded Max, who was muttering something about crazy Axxilans and no sense of humour.

"For kriff's sake, Lorth! Playing in the snow is an innocent funny activity...not some sithspawned war game! " He protested, but still he decided in throwing the snowball in Zev's direction instead, causing Lani to laugh at her big brother!

"I should go to him and explain that this is just some good fun, not some war game or a brawl..." Needa chuckled and noticed how Piett changed his posture. He walked towards the iron bench where he and Mia were still engaged in a lively conversation.

"Mia..." he nodded to her in a greeting, and looked at Piett, speaking directly to him. " This is fun Firmus. Basically it's a game where you throw snowballs at the others, trying not to get targeted yourself... it's not an excuse to beat somebody soundly... even if you feel tempted to..." he informed him. Piett simply nodded.

"I have no idea why that is supposed to be funny, but ...well if it is customary here ...I suppose we can join in..." Piett looked around, with a cold and calculating stare, like he'd do moments before a battle! He was clearly assessing terrain for his strategic plan of 'attack and cover'. He slowly bent down and took a hand full of snow, shaped it into a snowball then tilted his head and said to Needa with a sudden predatory smile.

"Run!"

"Fir, it's a game ...keep that in mind, it's just a game..." he reminded his lover, but decided anyway that it might be better to make a strategic retreat!

The snowball hit him exactly between his shoulder blades with a surprising force, like it was made of ice.

Another one followed too quickly for his likings... He went to grab some snow and got hit a third time, right in his face from a higher level.

He turned around but Piett was gone. He noticed the traces that lead to a tree right behind him. He looked up, and one of the branches shook as Piett kicked the layer of snow that had been covering it!

A small snowstorm fell on top of Lorth...

"Max, forget what I told you…." He screamed all covered by snow. "I need Army back up on this!" More snow fell on him as Piett kept jumping from branch to branch! Gods, he was fast! He was always amazed at the speed Firmus could reach when running or just jumping around..

"I am on it Captain Needa!" Max replied with glee, joining on the fun. " But he is damn fast ...ouch! You little..." Max got hit by two incoming snowballs, straight in the face, thrown by his brother in law and by Piett at the same time.

"You two are built like Banthas, and you're all set on the little Axxilan Captain! That, gentlemen, is not how I play...Tycho! Get your sexy ass here and give us some 'covering fire'! " Wes replied, getting a 'thumbs up' from Piett , who was hit from both sides, by Mia and Zevulon.

As a full snow battle erupted, Tycho decided to take Lani and Sari out of the range, calling out to his team mates.

"Guys, you are on your own! I'm taking the girls away from the battlefield..." he maneuvered them to the safety and warmth of the smaller gazebo and observed the battle, with the girls by his side.

Piett was stuck with the rebel as his team member, and to his surprise they worked quite well together! Wes' strength was a good asset as he kept the others busy with his constant throw, allowing the tiny Naval Captain to jump up on the gazebo roof, where he had the perfect 'sniper viewpoint'. However they were only two against the combined force of the other four, and they found themselves being chased all around the garden.

Wes got the most of the snowballs because of his heavier bulk and sluggishness, in comparison to Piett who was fast, agile and very sneaky, using everything he could, including his parkour skills, to throw more snow on the opposing team.

Max was running to back up poor Needa, who got a snow shower coming from the annex roof

"Damn he is fast! We have to get him cornered somehow…. Oh... watch out Mia !" The Colonel called at his wife, warning her before her brother could hit her with his snowball. Max felt suddenly a punch on his shoulder and his fighting instinct kicked in. He grasped Piett's foot...the cheeky bastard was trying to use his shoulder as a 'platform' from which to jump from annex roof to the tree!

" I have you!" He held on vigorously, to the squirming Axxilan, getting him upside down by his ankles. Piett proved to be quite slippery, making some, supposedly, anatomically impossible movements.

Suddenly he leaned upwards, raising his torso. With one of his hands full of snow, the other one grabbed at Max's waistline and he managed to pull the other man's trousers. The stinging cold hit Veers skin, as Piett managed to stuff the snow right where no male wanted to have any...

Max cursed aloud and let Piett go.

That Axxilan was a sneaky bastard! Max thought to himself... He was desperately jumping to get rid of snow, trapped inside of his slacks, and his little 'dance' made everybody laugh.

Piett rolled aside quickly, but still got hit by a barrage of snowballs, thrown by the combined force of Mia, Lorth and Zevulon.

He rolled on the snow to the safety of the bushes. He slipped between them easily using his tiny stature.

"Damn, he is worse than a snake... all slippery …corner him!" Max shouted at them, his face flushed with the physical effort.

Lorth fell down onto the snow, when he was hit by a huge snowball Piett had launched right into his face! Piett laughed delightedly, he'd never had this much fun before in his life!

Inside the safety of the gazebo, Tycho observed the 'battle' with the little girls by his side, as Arlana was holding a holorecorder she'd ran to pick from home!

He was just itching to join them!

Wes was standing his ground, teaming up with his Captain who was desperately trying to get back on top of the tree, so he would avoid the incoming snowballs.

The girls were laughing at the show the grown-ups were putting up for them.

Tycho decided to save those two unfortunates, when they started their snowy fun, and took Lani on his arms and grasped Sari's hand, getting them inside of the gazebo, from where they could safely watch their parents goofing off with the rest of them!

"Uncle Tycho…" Arlana turned to him."I'm hungry..can't you get them to stop for a bit? My hands are cold and I want go inside…" The girl lamented, as Sari nodded as in agreement with her sister.

Silently delighted over being called uncle by Arlana, Tycho picked Lani, who was starting to close her eyes, nestling in his arms and opened the gazebo's door, stepping outside.

"I don't know about you people, but we are cold and hungry! So maybe you guys should give it a rest, so the ladies, and myself at least, could get warmed up and fed!" Tycho called out to them, and both Arlana and Sari were giggling at the sight of 'uncle' Fir, who was completely covered by snow, but looked quite proud of himself, nevertheless...

The battle stopped and both parties were cleaning themselves of the snow, before moving inside the house. To his surprise Wes was offering Captain Piett his hand, which the Axxilan shook vigorously with glee!The battle made the trick perhaps…

For a wild moment, Tycho imagined Wes coming with him to the Accuser, which was all but impossible! He knew that of course, but still a man could dream, right?

If someone was definitely not cut for Imperial service, that person was his husband...Which only left one solution! And it was one they couldn't undertake now, or the Veers' family could land themselves in trouble!

Mia took Sari's hand, and Zev picked Lani who'd managed not to fall asleep on Tycho's lap, and was now, carefully observing her surroundings.

"We were winning, Tych! You spoiled our victory!" Wes whined, with a mocked hurt tone,and Piett was vigorously nodding his support to the statement, which both knew was too aggravated...they were outnumbered and frankly said outgunned, but somehow managed to hold the ground by miracle!

"Sorry for that … but hunger got the best of the ladies in my care! And the ladies wishes and needs are my orders." He stepped closer to Wes, just planting a soft kiss on the Taanabian's lips. " I think you must be freezing, from all that snow you have on yourselves..." Tycho knew that it was necessary to play the game, and not embarrass his hot blooded husband and the highly strung Axxilan Captain.

"Alright... time to change into some warmer and drier clothes! After that we have our lunch waiting, and don't forget to leave space for the dessert! " Max announced, wrapping his arm around Mia's waist, while Sari was trying to hold on to his neck, escaping her mother's arms and moving into her father's.

Max was quite surprised, to find out just how much Piett was really honed, by his life in the Axxilan slums! He was damn fast and agile! He played dirty, shoving down all of that snow showed that, and he wished to change his clothes more than anybody else...not only was he freezing in the wrong spot, but the melted snow made a very awkward mark on his slacks!

"Piett...I'll get you for this…" He scowled at Piett who was being thoroughly cleaned by Needa, patiently letting his partner use that as just another excuse to get his hands on him.

"I mean look at this...this is now way for any man to present himself!"

"I'm looking...but I can't see a thing...Maybe it shrunk from the cold…" Firmus shot back at Max, giving him a cocky smile.

Everybody burst into laughter, except Piett who used Needa's chest to hide his chuckling.

Wes pulled Tycho towards him, hooking him around his waist with both arms. He nudged the Alderaanian's nose and grinned at him." Your captain is really not that bad... for a Vac-Head! He's like one of those small rat-monkeys from Shedu Maad! " He quipped.

"I heard that, Wes Janson! I am not amused by my comparison to a simian!" Piett called at Wes but there was no edge in it. However Needa stiffed and the Veerses as well. It was never the brightest idea to offend Piett...specially since he'd found out about Janson's rebels affiliations!...After all, the only thing keeping Wes' head on his shoulders, was the other head on the freezer box!

"Sir, you jump like one, you are slippery like one and you are vicious like one...which saved our collective asses, under the heavy artillery barrage from our opponents. ...and you are tiny as one too," Now they were ALL holding their breaths! Was Wes really that devoid of common sense? He just kept pushing his limits...

" Rat-monkey you say...well, you were good as a human shield and a diversion... " Piett bit back, but with a smile on his lips.

"Wait? Human shield...human shield? That is not fair Sir!" Wes protested but then burst in laughter " Sir, It was an honor to fight side by side with you...really." And there it was, to everyone's surprise… The Imperial Officer and the Rebel Alliance pilot, showing respect for one another and actually treating each other almost as friends!

Wes felt the eyes of the others on them, and and saw something like shock and awe in the faces around him! Especially Tycho's...

"Janson I am honored, despite being compared to a rat-monkey. If you change your mind with 'Hapans'..." He uttered the last word in a meaningful way. After all Zev was watching them, and the boy had no idea of his uncle's real loyalties! "it can see to it! But, unfortunately, I doubt that it would make you happy. You like your job and you put all of your beliefs in it! On the other hand, I would do very poorly in Hapan space." he patted Janson in his arm and looked at Lorth, who simply picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder.

Piett pretended to be annoyed, squirming a bit, but was careful not to get dropped by Lorth.

His protests were ignored as he was carried away.

"I don't know how you do it Wes, but you … either managed to stop the planet's rotation or Piett got hit in the head too hard!" Max commented to his brother-in-law. The whole situation was still a bit puzzling to him.

"That?" He asked. " It's was nothing much... my dear brother-in-law, we would have barely lasted that long, if he wasn't doing that monkey business! You know how this works...guys bond in the heat of a battle, even a pretend one! You know…. facing the inevitable glorious death!" He waved with one of his hands, in an exaggerated way, enjoying the frustrated look on Max's face. The poor guy never seemed to be quite able to handle his antics and theatrics! "That made all the difference!" Wes replied, pulling Tycho closer to warm his hands in the blond man's pockets.

"Wes! You are all cold and covered by snow..." Tycho protested, but sneaked his hands around Wes waist.

"Moron..." Max uttered as he followed Mia into the house, where he helped her with the younger girls, while the rest of the children went upstairs to change.

"Mia, Lorth wants to talk with me about something very important. He sounded very worried, actually enough to make me think of the worst. Piett is behaving...unnaturally. This is simply not him...look he is the most stiff officer I have ever met. He is a vicious and murderous outer rim scum. He always looks...you know his nickname 'Cold Sweat'...and now this! Plus, let's face the face the fact that he's a…" Mia squinted at him, making a fine line with her lips. "...paid escort! What? He is! Than your brother goes and calls him a rat- monkey! What did he do? Nothing more then exchange some polite small talk with him! I tell you sweetheart, he's not himself lately..."

"Oh Max! You and your theories... I know a bit of what's going on with him ...it is a marriage…" She huffed at her husband's wide eyes and open mouth. " Well, sort of! At least something near to it in many aspects, and Lorth wants you to be his witness in the whole process. Which I'm sure it will be very complicated and highly ritualized! For us it might prove a bit hard to comprehend at times, but ...it's Axxila, you know?

They see things differently and sometimes it is hard to grasp and see the reasoning behind it. So whatever Lorth has to tell you, I want to keep this in your mind at all times...it's the only way for them to be together in an acceptable way! Otherwise they would be forced to break up their relationship!

I wouldn't like to see Lorth unhappy...would you?" She faced her husband, waiting for his compliance. Max sighed and just nodded to her...winning arguments with her was impossible anyway! "Besides, my love, you screw this up, and i can guarantee you'll our very own 'vicious rat monkey' going at your throat!" She got on her tiptoes to reach him, kissing Max tenderly and whispering to him " I've got our key back…" she peered at him in a meaningful way, pressing her body intently on his. "Lorth's not going to need it tonight...he has some other plans...somewhere else...so. You and I could..." her hands trailed a slow path from his face, through his neck, feeling his broad chest, her fingers lazily tracing his stomach and going all the way down to his slack's zipper...just lightly brushing his length...

"So... after kids fall asleep?" He asked her, his voice betraying the tension he was starting to feel with only her light touches... he'd completely forgot about the cold wetness that was plaguing his crotch. His mind was on those small, lean fingers discreetly caressing him.

With an almost evil smile, she nodded at him, before going away to organize lunch…

...Leaving a very frustrated and aroused Maximilian Veers behind, watching his wife sashaying her way into the kitchen, sway her hips...on purpose!

"Damn that woman…" He grunted, shaking his head while still gazing towards the small figure of his wife.

A lively discussion filled the lunchtime, with Wes wanting to repeat the snow battle on the next day, because it had been, in his own words, kriffin' fun!

So they went on making plans for the next morning, making up the teams and laying out the rules. Wes informed them that he would be teaming up with Firmus Piett, because he wanted to be on winning side! Tycho of course would be with them against the Veerses and Captain Needa.

Zev whispered to Arlana that maybe they should make a holo of the snowball fight. They could each take a holorecorder a film it from both sides. To his dismay, both of them voted Orin to be the one who'd be stuck with the babysitting duties.

Zev had strange feeling that he'd been completely wrong on his assessment about 'uncle' Lorth's tiny civilian boyfriend.

The man looked harmless most of the time, but during the snow battle he'd been awesome! He'd even beat his father... and that move when he'd stuffed that snowball into his dad's slacks! That had been hilarious!

And he heard his uncle Wes call him 'Captain'! But perhaps he was some kind of merchant Captain or something...he'd would get around to ask him, when he got the chance.

There was no way how somebody so tiny could be in the Imperial Navy!

After lunch, having devoured the rest of the Rhyscate cookies, the Veers' youngsters moved upstairs, Zev took Lani who was already asleep, and Sari demanded Orin to carry her on his shoulders.

They were more interested in their Hologaming pad, than staying in the living room with the adults, who no doubt would be engaging in some of their boring discussions, like always.

Wes and Tycho joined their efforts to clean the table and helping Mia to carry the mugs of caf and the pastries into the living room. They set the trays on the stone table in front of the fireplace place, and excused themselves out, taking some of the pastries and their caf with them to the Annex.

Max looked at them sideways, smirking...any excuse those two could have to be alone together...ah well, he thought, better let them enjoy their short time together...

Mia sat on her husband's lap, with a mug of caf, reveling on the feel of his strong arms around her, pulling her closer to his chest.

She decided to ask Piett about the most funny stories he could remember, that had happened to him during his naval career, which was fully encouraged by her husband, after all he still had a hard time connecting the words 'fun' and 'Piett' in the same sentence...

Piett, just liked Mia, was also cozily scooped in his partner's lap, holding his own mug of caf.

He started to relay to them the story on how he got the brand new propulsion system on the Accuser.

He considered this story hilarious! And it really was in his Axxilan mindset…

But judging on the astonished looks on the Veers' couple, it was a bit more shocking than actually amusing for them!

Lorth was already 'trained' for occasions like these by Piett, so he just wrapped his free arm around his waist, and pulled him closer. He knew that the story would be totally lewd, filled with typical Axxilan humor.

"The point was to get the new propulsion system in my ISD. How to get it? Hmm I was low priority because … I am sorry Lorth, it's not against you, because you actually have battle experience... some coreworlder dick, with zero battle experience would get it and not me. That in my view, was unacceptable" He sipped the caf and continued, all bouncy and cheery. "So, I had to act. They told me to sod off, because Vara Selden had top priority. I noticed that she was giving away smiles here and there, but no goods if you get me..." he put the mug on the table and continued " The problem was that, the Moff in charge at the time, was into females... and captain Selden has all the right assets … big ones!" He made a gesture to indicate that the woman in question had a very large bosom. "You see my point. Do you think that I gave up? " He put the rhetorical question to the audience, who sported shocked faces, tough with visible mixed feelings about his story.

They really shouldn't have asked Firmus Piett to tell them about his funniest moment in his naval service...what did they expect?!

Not waiting for their answer, Piett continued his tale, obviously enjoying the others reactions!

" Of course i wouldn't! So I cooked up a plan ...I told him during one of the many receptions we had while stationed there, that my niece was bound to arrive, a pretty little thing. I also told him, indirectly of course, that she was very concerned about her uncle, so she would be spending some days with me." he clasped his hands together " Of course there was no niece coming, neither was I going to involve my family in it,however I needed to arrange said 'niece'..." He chuckled, turning to Mia. "I wonder how in the blazes are you able to stay in high heels for a whole day? That hurts a lot, I can tell you..." He sipped on his coffee, looking nonchalantly at the couple.

" Fir?...are you implying what I am thinking you are?" Needa asked him, also sporting a confused look on his face. He knew that the Accuser had the new propulsion system, installed three years ago….

It had been some time before he started to date his Axxilan 'headache'... "Yes, I dressed up really prettily. I got a sexy dress, underwear, with a lace garter belt and stockings...I even have a holo of me in those clothes!" He pulled out his wallet and removed a thin holopic projector. The object looked nothing more than a sheet of metal, but once he tapped on it, a figure sizzled in the air. He showed it with pride. The figure showed a cute brown-haired girl, quite pretty and well presented! " So ...that is how I got my Accuser to be the fastest ISD... and got blisters all over my feet! Afterwards, that dumb Moff kept asking me about my 'niece'. He even told me that he wanted to marry her...for kriff's sake! I was with him for a whole week! And this piece of Bantha poodoo, had no idea that he was with a man all the time!" He chuckled and took his mug, drinking the rest of the caf. " It was actually hilarious, and no... no... I will never, ever do it again...it bloody hurts to have heels on, and Lorth would be pissed with me too. That is a no go!" Needa tightened his grip around the slim waist. He got a warm feeling, realizing that Piett was finally getting a grasp, that he got mad when Piett was having his ways around with other men.

"There is no way this holo is you!" Veers said and he really doubted that that holo truly belonged to Piett. The 'girl was very pretty, with long hair and lovely brown locks...it couldn't be "Cold Sweat" who was petite but definitely male. " This looks like a twenty something's girl, not a… seasoned Naval Officer!"

That was probably the worst thing Max could have said…

Piett eyes narrowed, and his demeanour changed into a stony mask...his professional pride had been hurt! Both him and Needa tensed for a while, but Firmus gazed at them with that analytical look they were accustomed to see in the Axxilan." Alright, challenge accepted if I manage, we'll go dancing ...with me in drag! And Lorth will be a good gentleman..." He set himself on this project, which would allow them to prove his point, but also to have some fun, in a very different night out with his lover! He pointed his finger at Max "You will pick the place, but nothing too posh!" He stood up, and walked towards the Veers', offering Mia his hand "I think it is time for some shopping in Coronet City. Mia will you help me around the shops? I do have a long list of things I'll need! I will show that dirt pounding berk of your husband what it means to dance like a real woman! And there's also two special things I need to buy, for tonight…" With just one look at her, she knew he was hinting at the other items he'd mention on the dungeon.

"Alright, shopping time!" Mia stood up, taking her friend's hand. She was definitely interested in his plans! And she suspected that a shopping spree with Firmus, would be hilarious! They would have fun going through the stores, especially those he needed to go to get his 'special purchases'!

With his advises and the new material he would help her choose, she would make her Max a very happy and satisfied man. She intended to give him a night full of surprises…

Saying their farewells to their respective partners, Mia took Piett's arms and they left home, heading to Coronet City on her speeder.

Veers and Needa were left behind, exchanging concerned looks! The gods knew what those were up to!

"Lorth, my good friend... we're positively kriffed! Your little monster made some sort of wicked friendship with my wife. This "girls" shopping is giving me the creeps," Veers said with a worried tone.

"I don't know Max...he seems to be happy here, and she managed to get through his defences..." He tried to reassure his friend. "Don't worry...it's not like you have to worry about having your wife out on the town with another man! After all, she's not paying his services, now is she?" Lorth gave him a lopsided grin.

"Lorth! That's not funny! Like she needs that…" He growled at Needa. " Really…"

"Calm down dirtpounder!" He couldn't help a chuckle. Those two were really good for each other! They even were possessive towards one another…"Besides, Firmus doesn't take female clientele…nowadays! It was a joke, and a bad one I admit." He leaned back on the couch, shaking his head at Veers.

"Quite bad one Lorth, considering what he is! But it's your choice of partner, and if you tell me that you're with him because he is incredible in bed,then it's your own problem and I'm not going to interfere." He informed him. Of course he hadn't yet decided if Mia's friendship with Piett was a good or a bad thing!

"He is very good in bed... but that is not the reason I'm with Firmus. For me, it was love at the first sight! Yes, I know...cliche, right? But nevertheless that's what happened.

When I saw him for the first time during an Admiralty conference in Imperial Center, he looked so handsome and sure of himself, standing his ground, presenting his plans clearly and firmly, despite being looked down by others, because of his origins." Needa sipped his caf and continued " We met from time to time in the line of duty, and he was very cold to me, and very professional. I thought I had no chance with him...and yes, back then I had no idea whatsoever of his other activities, nor that if I presented him a monetary proposal, I would've gotten on his clientele list.

It was actually a good thing that I did not end like that. He would have never accepted to date me once i became a client!

Mia and her trick with the drinks … " Needa shook his head at the memory of that fateful night three years ago. " She pretty much threw me into that relationship… look, he blowed me in the refresher for free, and we even fucked there, just after the drinks! He expressed no more interest in me. Still, I contacted him in the morning, invited him over for breakfast with me, and we talked. I guess I caught his attention, because after two days he ended at my place!" He grinned at Max.

"You rascal! You were getting the goods without even paying for them!" Max jested with his friend, finally getting some of his relationship with Piett.

"Basically yes! I ended up learning from that low life Xamuel Lennox, about Piett's other reputation! I was shocked, as you may guess. I'd managed to fall in love with a high class escort... It devastated me, really. I felt like a bloody fool! It was always me who commed him. He had never made an attempt to contact or meet me. I decided to ditch the relationship and to stop making a fool of myself!

However, he commed me when he was on leave. Asking me if I wanted to meet him, because our last time had been awesome and he wanted to repeat it! But not in some sleazy hotel...he wanted to meet at my place. My resolve faded right there and then..and I ended saying yes. He stood with me for whole week and …" he smiled at Max, who suddenly seemed very interested in the story.

"Piett showed you Wild Space, and you started to think with your cock instead of your brain!" Max grinned.

"I guess you're right! I told him that I knew about his reputation, and he just looked at me with those impossibly innocent eyes...Any intention I still had to just end everything just...disappeared! That night he told me he was with me for free, and he was not doing a charity fuck... so I should do the math. But if I still wanted to end it, he would leave. I didn't let him leave, of course. Instead I told him that I was interested in a relationship, which would have to be hidden from public, because of the confraternization rules.

I guess he was surprised by my will to be with him, no matter what, because he kissed me for the first time! He's a damn good kisser, I can tell you! He informed me in the morning that he wouldn't change his lifestyle, just because he liked to be with me. He told me "you do not own me". Our relationship was filled with spats about his exploits... there were breaking ups, but those never lasted! I always contacted him and ended in bed with him. I started to understand that we're both from different very worlds and we just had to make compromises in order to make it last..." He sighed and looked at Max.

"And I thought that the start of my relationship with Mia had been complicated!" Max whistled, admired at all the hardships those two had gone through already.

"Max, I have the chance to make it legal with him! At least on Axxila and make him stop taking rounds through his clientele..." Needa decided to present his friend with the witnessing request

"How? Locking him in the brig and holding the key with you? Face it Lorth, he's a whore my dear friend! He will never change! I am sorry my friend..." Max was positive about his statement.

" No... he's a master in escaping from brigs! Locking him would not work…" he joked. " I am, however, going to buy him on Axxila. I would purchase an exclusive contract with him from the brothel he claims to be a part of! The problem is that I am not Axxilan and such things…" Lorth was interrupted by Max outraged shout.

"Lorth, you are out of your mind! Having a somewhat serious relationship, with somebody who has no idea what a serious relationship even is, who slept with half of the admiralty, and a bunch of Moffs and the Gods know whom else, is one thing!

Piett is an outer rim scum from the a kriffin' hell hole, that's described as being a prison where the inmates are charge! And now you are telling me, that you are simply buying him? That sounds to me like some twisted form of slavery...and not much different from what they do in his world? ARE YOU CRAZY?" Max stood up, pacing the room, with his hands behind his back. He looked positively mad..." it's a 'no go' for me, Lorth! This crazy half-brained idea came from him no doubt! You should just reconsider! And tell him that you will not play this barbarian's game!"

"Max, listen … it's the only way for him to be able to stay with me! It's forbidden for him to be with me in the relationship we have! It could get him killed if he continues in it! He came from a world that's still quite backwards, from our point of view! His reality seems damn cruel to us , but you know what? I started to understand that, we can be also perceived as somewhat barbaric from his point of view! Too superficial and reckless! I want him to be happy, to be safe! Not to be ashamed in front of his kin that he is in love with me, and not ending in some other beds, where he could very likely be making a good quantity of credits!" He shouted back at Max.

"Lorth! Do you have any idea on how that sounds? He fucked your brains out! "

"Guess what? He did! He showed me what it means to love somebody fully! He showed me that he could go against everything which was a part of his culture, because of me! I own him! And I want him to stop to force himself to go against his beliefs, to be insecure because i am a kriffing self centered corewolder!" He had changed too...in many ways, he started to understand that and tried to show his reasons behind it to Max.

" This is crazy...you're crazy! So there is no force that can change your plans towards that Axxilan scum?" Max asked, and there was resignation in his voice.

"He is not scum! He has a kriffin' name!" Lorth stood up his hands balled into fists.

"Calm down,Lorth. I get it. You want to buy him fine..do that! I will support you in this insanity, because I'm absolutely aware that once you get something into your thick skull, you are hardly convinced to change your mind! Look, I am worried about you, this can end badly for you. For both of you! However I will support you, right?" Max offered and he was taken aback by Lorth's reaction on Piett. He had never seen Lorth so angry.

"Thank you," He sat down and took a deep breath " I am sorry that I shouted at you, but I know how people look at him and how unfair it is. How he must be twice more effective than the others to prove himself. I love him Max. I love him so much," he confessed.

"That part I got, Lorth. So do you need credits to do that?" Max offered.

"No, I have enough, but I need you to vouch for me. The Axxilans stated that I must prove my honesty and capability for taking care of their beloved "possession". They called him their jewel, can you believe that?" Lorth chuckled " the contract in itself is crazy, and i am not sure who owns who. I am supposed to make regular reports of his well being, not interfere with his naval career, or his trips to Axxila to be with his kin. If they consider that I abuse him, all hell will break loose!"

"Ok, I guess we have a trip to Axxila to plan, right?"

"Yes we do! A very complicated one...and you my friend have to undergo a crash course on Axxilan society and they're traditions! I want a contract...not a warfare because my good friend broke some major Axxilan law or made a serious breach of etiquette…"

"I think I'm developing a migraine..and it's all your fault!" He squinted at Needa. "I just have one question…"

"Shoot!"

" How in the Seven Hells of Corellia did that Moff managed to be with Piett, for a Sithspawned week without noticing he was a man? I mean...some things can't be hidden or tucked in, right?" Max, smiled at him, shrugging at him in a mock-puzzled tone.

"What?..." But he was also considering his question. "Well, Sithspith! You're right…"

Whistling along the way, hands on his pockets, a smirking Maximilian Veers left his friend on the living room, looking a bit puzzled…

...So kriffin' easy to bait…

"Come on Lorth...you can get that info out of him later! And I'm sure you can find inventive ways to do so! Right now you owe me a rematch on Dejarik…" He signaled him to his private study, sniggering at his friend.

 **Chapter VI**

The streets of Coronet City were bustling with people, whole families, going about their last Life Day shopping.

It was always a very happy time in Corellia, and tough it lacked that noisy ambiance and the eternal aroma of spices, that Mia was used to in the Pandath-Yry market, the lively colours of the garments of people going by, the merchants loudly announcing their produce, Mia had come to feel at home in this world! She'd managed to make some good friends even, like CorSec Officer Hal Horn and his family.

Young Corran was Zev's age, and since Max thought the boy was a good influence on his older son, they would get together many times, actually having become good friends.

And she liked Nyche! The blond woman was an amazing person, having helped her around the city on her first days on Corellia.

"You're quite pensive…" Piett's soft voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Just reminiscing on my first days here, after arriving here with Max…" She informed him. "This was so different for me! I had never really left our system, you know? So coming here and adapting to a whole new culture was a bit of a challenge!"

"But you managed! You feel right at home here, nowadays. Don't you?"

"Yeah...I actually do…" Mia smiled, looking at a young family going by, pushing a hoverstroller with a baby, happily babbling. "Of course, having Max already quite settled here also helped. And Nyche Horn's friendship too...Her husband's a CorSec Officer, and he became good friends with Max. So she helped me a lot, on those first weeks!"

"It's a nice place! Very different from Axxila, I'll tell you…" Holding his mug of Caf and nibbling on some pastries, Firmus gazed around at the broad streets of the city. It was all so bright and immaculately clean! There was order here! Even with the streets and shops filled to the brim with people, there seemed to an air of tranquility to it. No wonder Max and Mia loved this place!

"So, what's your plan for tonight?" Mia asked him, peering at the bags they had by their side. Shopping with Firmus had been quite an adventure! It brought on the outgoing side of him. Not only did he like to try on clothes himself, but he made her try on a plethora of gowns and undergarments, passing his judgment like a pageant judge. The worst part had been the shoes...she wanted him to buy high heeled shoes, and he just wasn't in the mood to try those on! But she'd convinced him to...after all that blue dress he'd chosen was asking for some classy shoes, and medium heels just wouldn't do!

In the end of their run, they had purchased a wonderful shade of royal blue gown, for Firmus, with dark blue shoes and an embroidered cream, see-through shawl. Mia bought a sun yellow dress, opened in the back, white shoes and a white and aqua-green organza long tunic, with flowy sleeves.

They'd also bought a wig for Firmus...and had a good laugh while choosing it! The poor saleswoman had just gaped, when Fir had asked her if he could try it on with his new clothes!

But he'd looked actually awesome, with the dress, the shoes and the shawl, with the brown wig. With just enough make-up, the unsuspected Naval Officer would look like a sexy young woman!

She couldn't wait to get him all dressed up and show him to Needa! She was sure the Coruscanti Officer would have a nice surprise!

"Well," Piett seemed to ponder his options. "I was thinking that we could go out to a nice dancing club, and just, you know, have the time of our lives…"

" I can't believe you left Max in charge of finding a club! He's not that good at choosing social venues, you know?"

" He has to do something...he can't just sit back while we do all the work! Besides, I told him...nothing too fancy!"

"My poor Maxie...he has no idea what he's getting himself into!" Mia giggled. She love that man to madness, but he was just not cut up for socializing...especially when it involved the show they were putting on tonight! No! Max was more comfortable either in his military element, or quietly at home!

"And don't forget the 'extras' we bought for both of you…" Firmus winked at her. They'd found this very discreet Sex Shop, that had pretty much everything he was looking for…

Mia blushed, looking at the bag with the items Firmus had picked out for her...and Max!

"I'm not so sure Max will go for...all that...Do you know how long it took him, to open up about his desires? We were married for a year, when he actually got around to admit he'd wanted me to tie him up! I was the one who approached him with the idea of building the dungeon on the basement! I don't think he truly felt comfortable with loosening up in bed in our own bedroom. Mainly because of the kids. But with our dungeon, he feels more at ease…"

"Maybe he feels like it hurts his image as this iron made army man...that's why everyone calls him 'Iron Max'! He always as this stoic look on his face, always the professional, the leader...he's good at that! But anyone can see he transforms into something quite different when he's around you! For someone so tiny, you have that man wrapped around your finger!"

"Like you have Lorth?" She taunted him.

"I'm not sure on who has who wrapped around his finger…" He smiled back at her. "You know? It's damn lucky that you got to him when you did!"

"Why?"

"Because I was planning to make a pass at him…" He answered deadpan. " You do realize more than half of the fleet has a crush on your husband, right?"

" You had a crush on Max?"

"I wouldn't call it a crush, but I was curious about how he looked without his clothes…"

"Just that?" She glared at him.

"Amongst other things…" he conceded. " But then he appeared on Imperial Center with you on tow...or rather, following you around...and I knew that any chances I might have had, just went down the drain. And then, you had to pull that Pink Nebula stunt and changed my life forever! So you got the dirtpounder, but I got the gentleman!"

"I like my dirtpounder, thank you very much! Besides, Max's not into men…"

"He never tried! I had many of such types who'd never done it before...they ended up being the ones who paid the most." Firmus tried not to laugh at Mia's flushed expression. The short Taanabian woman was as jealous as can be, always very possessive of her Max...and so was her husband! Those two really were a perfect match…

"Alright, alright...no more talking about your precious Max! But the point is, that most people feel the need to...how should I put it... let the steam out." He saw her going all flushed again and he realized that she really didn't like thinking about Max on those terms. " Calm down you little wild cat, I'm not saying Max is like that! In fact, I have never heard that he'd done anything outside the marriage...and believe me, I made a thorough research about that!" He said, very seriously.

He was aware that in some cultures the institution of marriage was considered to be almost like an exclusive contract on the both sides. That was strange to him, because, in Axxila, it was culturally accepted to go to a brothel, for a pleasant evening or night. Most brothels doubled as fine dining restaurants, in which people could enjoy some pleasant amusement, which could or could not include going to a private room with the employee. He explained her all of that, and added:

"Look, it's quite alright with me, if Lorth wants to have a bit of fun in such a manner...because it is professional and perfectly fine with me. Even dating with somebody else is fine...but when he signs the contract, he'll be limited to encounters with professionals for said 'release of steam'! Should he decide to take on a lover, and it will be my right to kill him or her!" He had a big smile on his lips, like that was the most natural thing to do.

"I see... we have a completely different approach about marriage! For us, fidelity is considered as must. It can even be used as reason for a divorce!"

She was showing him the reasons for her treatment of her husband as 'my Max' ! It their case, it was actually an endearing thing to see. But as an Axxilan, he didn't make much sense! Well, to each his own...

"I understand..." he said with a thoughtful tone, waving his hand to get the the waiter's attention, to order more of those delicious sweet milky drinks. He was flirting with the man, being his charming self, completely relaxed. When the waiter left, he pulled his datapad and showed Mia the place he had found, which so happened to be a burlesque club, owned by an Axxilan.

"Well Mia, I think you were right about the high heels after all …" he took a deep breath " I found a little piece of Axxila here. I contacted the owner and booked us a table, so after dancing, we can go there for more fun. Don't worry it's owned by an Axxilan, but designed to please Corellians, so nothing too wild or too complicated. I talked with the owner and explained the special needs we have. She's absolutely professional, and the mention of my House was more than enough to grant us a good business. "

"Are you suggesting, what I am thinking you are?" she asked cautiously.

" Oh, absolutely my dear! A nice late dinner, on the best table of the club, a burlesque show of great quality. We may even indulge in some strip show, organized by ourselves...if the spirit is high!" he said cheerfully.

"Max will not like it...I think." she admitted, as she tried to imagine her husband and the dapper and gentlemanly Lorth Needa in such a place and failed.

"Come on, it will be fun you'll see. Plus it will be just looking...not touching! "

He replied. "They have Axxilan cuisine and Axxilan spiced tea there! Just take it as a special Axxilan restaurant with live performances...of highly skilled artists. You will like it for sure!"

"Is the cuisine good?" she tried to not offend his enthusiasm.

"Very! And the drinks too..." He sipped his drink, and noticed that there was comm number scribbled on the napkin. He had clearly caught the attention of the waiter! Firmus winked at him, giggling to himself as he noticed the waiter missing a step because of it. He turned his attention back to Mia. " We should return or they will be crazy with worry. Your Max especially! And please, before you say anything...take it that I am simply very talented in what I do." He left the necessary credits and took the napkin, which he would get rid of discreetly.

"If you command your ISD like you ...do other things , you will make it to Admiral soon enough, and perhaps with your own SSD under your command," she commented it. She still wondered how he could do it, charming up the club manager, flirting and teasing, even if discreetly, with the poor waiter...even the various shop assistants where they purchased their items and been mesmerized by his smooth talk and manners!

Poor Lorth, if he was as possessive of Firmus, as she was of Max...he would be probably end up locked away for murder, or institutionalized for getting insane with jealousy!

He looked at her and his eyes was suddenly very hard and face impassive when her words hit the partial truth.

"I will make it that high, Mia. I have already caught the Dark Lord's attention and promotions go fast there!" He replied to her, and in his voice had the steel edge of somebody who would not hold back to get what he wanted, and clearly was not type to play by the rules.

"But.." she was shocked by his sudden change. She saw many layers of his personality here and there. But she finally understood why Max and Lorth got on edge, when they thought that something could provoke Piett into an attack!

She suspected that both men had seen his worst side already...

She felt a sudden relieve that her brother had somehow managed to get on his good side...she suspected that it had something to do with the hidden cooler and whatever was inside of it!

The man who stood in front of her now, was a true Imperial Officer of that regime Wes was fighting against. She was suddenly aware, how things could have turned ugly, if he'd come to find out that Wes was a rebel...before said rebel made Piett somehow tolerant and even friendly to him!

"But now we're going home ," his face changed to his previous happy smile, like the latter serious conversation didn't even take place at all! " There will be lot of surprises, and girl... we must get ready for the evening...which in my case will take a bit more time with all those things. And you're right about the heels! I'm glad you convinced me to get those black beauties for me! I hope you keep extra bacta patches at home, because i bet I'll be needing them after the night is over...I hate blisters, I really do!"

"You're an impossible man…" She threw at him. He had the same feet size as she did, and he claimed that she would keep them after the whole thing, because there was no way he was going to throw away those insanely overpriced designer shoes!

The shop assistant had been observing their debate, trying to maintain a serious face as the petite man tried on several pairs and walked in them with ease in a clearly feminine sway.

Shopping with Mia had been loads of fun! He was happy that they had been able to overcome their issues and misunderstandings to achieve this level of friendship! He had someone he could talk to now...and he loved that feeling!

Lorth was sitting in front of the Dejarik board, placed close by the window, from where he could observe the pathway in front of the house, leading to the road into the city.

He suspected that Piett had used his shopping spree among other things, as a cover to buy some stuff for them. He had no idea what he should expect. He pressed the key back to Max hand.

" Fir told me he thinks yours, under the blanket-married excuse for BDSM, is not his style...Force save my butt from him," he said and returned to the their Dejarik rematch. He ended up losing to Max the other day, and his pride was a bit hurt.

"Excuse me?!…" Max tried to maintain a serious face. Lorth had become too open and a bit lewd, out of having Piett in his bed for the last three years...

"I get it Max, you don't want to hurt her ….too much," he said with a wink and made the first move on the board.

"Of course… yes. I have never well ….I never thought of...Oh for kriff's sake...that insolent little rat-monkey! Who does he think he is to be making such comments about my private life?!" Max made his own move on the board.

"Fir is very educated in many aspects! You would be surprised about all his knowledge, my friend...and it's not only on how to show wild space! There's a whole lot more to it, then just...the end game...if you get my drift! I suspect he and Mia are sharing some tips about the whole stuff! He did female clientele, some time ago, but he claimed that he did it only for money, and for the sake of education on the various 'fields' of sex... not that he liked it...perhaps you should ask him too! You know...getting some tips from him!" He was openly grinning, trying to figure why his friend became suddenly so pale, only to become violently flushed and then stand gaping at him, with a sullen look on his face... Lorth could not decide.

"Tips...for kriff's sake…I know damn well how to...are you hinting that I…? She has never complained about it!" He choked.

"Would you calm down? You and your kriffin' temper...I'm amazed of how you always manage to be to cool and poised when you get your uniform on, and then your civilian side is like this!" He shook his head at Max. " She seems to be the happiest wife in the whole galaxy. She loves you a great deal. And from what I overheard she wanted to make you a surprise, which my 'little nightmare' was more than happy to help her with... You know how this 'girls' talks go! I bet they boast about us!" He gleefully used Max's state of mind to take advantage in their game.

"Are you telling me that Firmus Piett , the famed Cold Sweat Piett, is discussing with my wife about bed stuff?" The vigorous nodding from Lorth gave him a slight headache. His dignity, his guilty pleasures discussed with Cold sweat of all people!

"Yes and think it's about wild space, my friend!" he cheered him up " because Fir promised something spicy for me… and if he said that yours happy room is too softcore, then you can guess you'll see some changes to it!" Lorth would win this game and he was sure of it. He was starting to learn more bad habits from Piett, who mercilessly used every weakness of his opponent to get what he wanted...mostly utter victory. Max beat him 3 times in this kriffing game, and he could almost hear Piett frowning at him and claiming that he would give him some lectures, in order not to embarrass himself in front of Army personnel ever again!

"I have never consider Piett to be ...upper hand, " Max decided to push back and to get some ground it this very lay-back conversation, which perhaps mimicked the similar one of the 'girls'.

"He is pretty wicked...I was told by...a certain source. Natural in it, which it is hard to believe with all his nervousness and petite figure," Max took one of his figures and started the offensive

"Wicked? How deep you are in such things?" There was time to put the Navy under strain.

"Before I met him, I already had some experience in this matter ...previous acquaintances, I would put it that way. But not with him. It was his hard limit ,which whole Luc thing can be blamed for...or that favor you asked him... who can tell. I suspect that Mia's tender influence got him to agree to, at least, discuss it with me a bit more openly." He replied and to his dismay, another of his figures was lost.

"I had never done anything of sorts...not before Mia,you know? Eliana was not into it, I think...or maybe it came down to the fact that we never really managed to discuss such things with each other! So, I never really grasped into her real desires...Sometimes I think we were too young and naïve when we married! It was quite different with Mia...and no Lorth, I never felt at ease to speak of these things with anyone else! I've only been those two ladies' man after all..." He said, as he took another of Lorth's figures, swaying the outcome of the game to his side.

" I thought that you ...I mean...you were a bit on your own and …" he was surprised. He always counted Max to be a ladies man, and his statement shocked him.

"Before Eliana, I had no time for such things, and after her...well, I always believed I'd never find someone like Eli...and then I met Mia, and that was it!" he said simply, looking at him "I never felt the need to indulge outside of my two marriages. Not with Eli and not with Mia! I've never been one to dissociate sex from love! Maybe I'm perceived as weird for it, but that's just how I am…" He sighed, he'd never confided this to anyone before. "I just...can't feel any sexual desire for anyone I don't love!"

"I feel like Piett's less successful counterpart in bed hopping, comparing to you!" Max's statement made it clear why he'd been so outraged by Piett's lifestyle of trading sex for credits! He saw that as low morals.

"Nobody beats Firmus in that! ...among other things! I overheard that he was mentioned as a possible candidate of SSD Executor captaincy. Is that true?" Max asked and tried to imagine his Lordship learning that his SSD was under the thumb of Axxilan escort service.

"Unfortunately it is..." Lorth's voice sounded strained as he continue "He aims too high Max! Too high! You know how big is the death rate among the bridge staff on the Executor? How often does that blasted ship changes her Commanding Officer, because of Lord Vader's deadly whims?"

"Kriff!" Max was suddenly serious and felt that he shouldn't have mentioned it. He knew too well what the service under the Dark Lord meant!

"Yes, kriff Max...he is an ambitious and power hungry slag. He would do anything to gain what he wanted in this matter! Lennox learned it hard way and he ...anyway Axxilan's morale is like water ...you cannot catch it but you can drown in it"

"This can get him killed." Max said, standing up and walking to the window when noticed the approaching speeder's lights in distance, then he turned to Lorth " his ambitions could get you killed with him, Lorth. Do you even think about that?"

"I did, but if he wanted me dead I would be …. I saw what he did ...to his opponents. His careful diplomacy and less subtle methods. He will make it to admiral no doubt...and if so I would be more then happy to be his flag captain" he said and there was clear that he was supporting his Axxilan despite having doubts about his methods. "Max, we are lucky with his acceptance of Wes. You have an idea what he could and probably would do if … we did not get down Luc and tied him with the life debt to Wes. In his eyes we were betraying him by hiding a rebel! I read reports of his orders of planetary bombardment of a neutral planet only because they did not give him the support he'd demanded for the destruction of a rebel base! He is known also for his distaste of taking prisoners," Lorth sighed and joined Max by window.

"Not much honor in him?" Max said and tried not to think about consequences of ifs...Wes had managed something of a miracle and they played on Piett's honor with giving him that kriffing head in the portable freezer! Thankfully it had worked well!

"He has honor, Max! But promise me there will be no more rebel connection stunts! He is indebted to Wes, not you or Mia. Yes, you are both his friends and I am his partner, which will probably spare us from arrest and having our collective asses dragged into court martial! And you know how those end when you are a rebel sympathizer..." Lorth was looking at the speeder parking in front of the building. Firmus and Mia were carrying lots of bags and various boxes.

"He will lets us go?" Max was sure about it,Axxilan would never reported them even if they did not make the Moff offering.

"No, if it comes to it, he will dispatch us by himself as a form of mercy in his eyes. One of his friend had connections with the rebellion just by dating the wrong girl. You know, she was exposed as a rebel agent, but was so in deep with her, that he tried to save the woman. I do not blame that poor bastard, I would do the same on his place!

Piett got them both...personally… and gained the Accuser's command as a reward!" Lorth sighed. He'd seen the holos and almost broke with Piett after that. The whoring was one thing, but that was completely different!

"He is a crazy and barbaric midget! But we can't help ourselves when we fall in love, right? I Almost shot Wes once too, but I couldn't go through with it... because of Mia. I am glad that I didn't do that. Wes is not a bad guy...for a rebel."

"No, he's not! Pity that he went that way, but I can not blame him. You know if the Central Command allows Piett to get away with a planetary bombardment of innocents...sometimes I just...I wished it could be different...I don't know, just..." Lorth did not finish. He said too much already.

"Same here. Still he must be something in bed, if after all that you still want to be with him," he answered and the excited voices of the arriving duo cut their discussion for good.

Piett was like a decorated Life Day tree, with all those bags, he was skillfully dragging up on the stairs.

"Wait, I will help you." Lorth took some from him, and went up listening to his happy chatting about having fun in Coronet City. Needa patiently listened to him and suddenly realized why he loved him. There was a strange innocence in him, despite everything. The high moral code which was simply too different from his. He let the bags fall on the ground and pulled him into a kiss that was returned with happy enthusiasm.

"How was shopping?" Max asked his wife, helping her with her own share of bags and boxes. It had to have costed them an insane amount of credits!

Mia smiled at her husband as they went upstairs. "It went very well! Firmus can actually be a great shopping partner, you know?"

"Firmus Piett...the shopaholic! It gives me a very awkward image…" Max gaze at his wife, still going over his talk with Needa…" What did you buy?"

"Many things…" She informed him, slapping his hand as he was ready to open one of the bags.

"Hey!..." He complained rubbing his hand.

"It's a surprise! So no peeking. I mean it Max!" She warned him storing the bags and the boxes on the closet.

"Spoilsport…"

"I swear you'll be glad you've waited! It will all be worth it...in more ways than you think, my love!" She went to him, holding him by his waist and drawing him in for a kiss.

"You know, the girls are still on their nap, and the rest of them are too distracted by the hologames! As for Wes and Tycho...well, I don't even care what they're doing...We have some time!" Max nibbled her upper lip, resting his right hand on one of her breasts.

"Or, you could wait until nighttime...we could have more than just a quickie...a whole lot more!" She told him intently. Not that she wouldn't have minded to make love to him right there and then! But Firmus had advised her to keep him wanting for the remainder of the day, so that night would be an outstanding one!

She hoped he was right, because she was feeling quite wanting herself…

"You know what I need?" Max asked her, just lightly kissing her nose tip.

"What?"

" I need the house back to ourselves...just us…"

"And the kids…"

"...And the kids...It's not like I don't like having our guests here, but I miss the quiet…"

"The quiet? When was this house quiet?"

" It's quieter without those four...you know what I mean! It's the little daily routines! Taking the kids to kindergarten and school…"

"Catching bad guys…"

"...having you bringing me lunch at the garrison…"

"Homely stuff, then!" She concluded.

"You bet!" He held her by the waist, lifting her up until she was at his level. "Just me, my shorty, my little pumpkins and the boys!" He smiled, spinning slowly with his wife in his arms.

"My silly, wonderful man! " Mia giggled with joy. She really loved this man to madness...

Piett started to sort the boxes and bags into several piles, under Needa's watchful eyes.

"You hit the shops hard,Firmus!" He was amazed how many of those bags there were. He recognized several brands, which he recalled to be connected to female lingerie.

He really took the challenge to his heart. Needa was not sure how he would react on seeing the result! He had never found women of any species appealing to his tastes, and knowing that he would go out with a 'woman' made him a bit nervous, but on the other hand those slim legs, dressed in silk stockings would be something!

"Yes! You have no idea how those things are expensive. But I like good quality of clothing and other things. There was this lovely sex shop, relatively well stocked. So prepare yourself for a happy time, Sailor!" Piett put the last box on the designed place and took another one, showing it to Needa. "I decided to give one more gift to our hosts...and help them step up their game! I also gave Mia lots of hints on how to train him! So…. If you see him sitting a bit awkwardly, you'll have a good idea of what's going on...! There was also one with a remote control, you know...to control the vibration, and turn it on and off at any time! Hilarious right?" He said with a serious face and walked towards the bathroom. He needed to get rid of many things there.

Needa was gaping at the box with the toys. It had to have cost a small fortune, and he was sure Max would have a fit after opening the gift!

"Fir, he's a bit of a shy guy...I think this is…maybe...a bit too much!" He was trying to protect Max against Piett's invasion to his private life. Making him understand that Max didn't share his 'tastes' for novelty in the sex department!

"Lorth dear, they are a married couple. They need some spicing up of their intimacy! They will manage and have lots of fun with it! By the way, can I borrow your shaving kit?" He asked innocently, he was about to use his, for shaving his legs and crotch. Not when there was a better option!

"Yes, of course you can. Is there something wrong with yours?" Needa asked

"No, but I like yours more for shaving," he replied him and added " and no, you are not joining me in fresher this time!"

"Alright, I will stay here...sulking.." He moaned halfheartedly. "I thought that you'd like a bit of action before going out!" He called to the closed door, but the only reply he got, was giggling and sounds of his shaving kit put to use.

Needa sat down and took his datapad to get through the Axxilan contract conditions...again! However after ten minutes he still heard the sound of shaving and the real reason why Piett took his kit, hit him!

"FIRMUS! You kriffing bastard... you're shaving your...Why you little….I will throw the whole thing away! There is no way I'll use that on my face again! Ever!" He shouted in the direction of the refresher, grumbling...

"You should try it! If you shave under there...I guarantee your cock will look bigger!" The reply he got, was typically Piett!

"Fuck you!" He definitely would need to set some boundaries on the use of his toiletry! And his shaving kit was definitely not meant to be used on somebody's 'happy trail'... On the other hand, he felt a bit of arousal just from the thought of getting his hands on the freshly shaved skin.

" You can fuck me later, if you behave..." He threw back at Lorth, finishing his shower. He reached for one of Lorth's bathrobes. It looked too big on him, but he loved to have his lover's scent on him...and that piece of clothing smelled of his aftershave and shower gel!

He stepped out of the refresher, and took one pile of bags and boxes back into the bathroom, locking himself with the music player on.

He went through the various garments, reading himself up. It wasn't like this was the first time he'd gotten himself in drag, after all! He knew very well how to get himself looking like a sexy woman...with just the right amount of make-up!

He picked up his underwear, all dark blue with hint of cream and lace! Sexy enough for a strip session! He selected boned under-bust corset gave him a proper hourglass shape without restricting the movement too much just like he desired. The bra had an included filling that _gave the illusion of nice round breasts. He put the garter and the nude silk stockings with blue lace hem and blue toe tips. The royal blue dress was finished with cream and lighter blue lace on the top enhancing the feminine curves. He knew what to pick for himself, Mia was pushing for more sexy look, but trick was not to show the goods too openly._

 _The makeup was essential, his skin looked smooth and flawless and desired feminine look was created with light touches of sponge and brushes and other little essentials. He knew how to make his eyes bigger and with sure strokes of brush he was aiming for the innocent girl look. He took the wig and worked with it a bit. The bun with some loose curls around his face would allow him to show his neck and made his nape to look optically longer._

He finished his look with long cream gloves and took those gorgeous high heeled shoes, he would put them on later.

He looked himself on mirror evaluating the reflection he saw. He looked young and utterly innocent. It would change in the club where he booked some dresses for strip show, but that could wait.

Perhaps he could even coax Max to show some of his famous Corde Lisse stunts.

He opened the door of the 'fresher and walked out.

Needa was soundly sleeping on the bed with datapad switched on. He sat next to him and gently touched his face.

Needa opened his eyes and quickly sat up. There was a woman with him in the room!

A beautiful young woman with brown hair, white skin and huge eyes with impossibly long lashes was looking at him. Her rosy lips were almost begging for a kiss, if he was into it. The blue dress showed her slim shoulders, clinging to her curves. She had long creme gloves were covering her delicate hands and arms. Her shawl slipped down on the floor as she moved her hand to grasp his.

He was taken aback! That was not possible ...this ...this was a woman ...but her eyes were familiar, and the lips, and the shadow of a hickey under her earlobe… that he knew that Firmus sported.

"Fir? " he asked. His mind still hazed from his sleepy state. The gloved fingers touched his face and caressed it lightly.

"Dress up, my dear, " The voice was softer than Piett's typical clipped accent. It had a feminine timbre to it, with a slight Axxilan accent.

"Gods…" He moaned, as those fingers traced his jaw and moved down on his chest, he was not into females, but this was no female! This was his lover under those clothes, and he pulled Piett on his lap, the dress moved a bit and he saw his tiny feet in silk stockings and it made a trick. He wanted to touch them to kiss them, nibbled on each toe. Wet the cloth to see how it cling to those lovely toes. He noticed that there was nail polish on nails. The color was hard to _distinguish but it was there he could tell. His body reacted and he knew that Piett had to feel it, what he caused with his little stunt. Piett let the shoes fall on the floor and his other hand traced Lorth's inner thigh._

" _Lorth, be a good gentleman and dress up .. you are posing for a rich man who is taking his Axxilan escort, as his sign of status and wealth, " he told him, slipping from his lap and sitting next to him._

 _Piett's hand moved over Needa's bulge and started to stroke him through the cloth of his slacks. His fingers played a wicked game on his erection, while he was whispering in Needa's ear._

"We will go out to dance and then into a burlesque club. You would be able to touch me in public. Your hand around my waist , you kissing me openly in front of strangers. You may even take into one of their alcoves...we can have our own fun there! You can fuck me all you want in there and no one will be the wiser...I can dance for you...I can do whatever you want me too…"

"Fir...I want to fuck you so badly!" He moaned into his ear, feeling himself hard. " Before the night is over...I promise you...I'll leave you spent and shaking!" He took the gloved hand and kissed it. It was his time to use the refresher, and suddenly he got and idea. He grabbed Piett's shaving kit... It was revenge time!

He showered and decided to take Firmus' suggestion...After the finishing touch he inspected the results in mirror. Firmus was right! It really looked bigger.

He finished dressing and offered his arm to Fir. They looked like an elegant posh couple, who sought some fun in Coronet city.

They walked down the stairs to the living room, where Tycho and Wes were working on the decoration for Life Day.

The poor lads got the shock of their lives, when they saw Captain Needa with a woman who looked like an elegant expensive accessory on his arm. Pretty young brown haired girl in a blue dress, who was giving them shy looks.

"Sir, madam ...good evening," Wes said, putting the decoration he was holding in Tych's hands.

Tycho was trying to comprehend what he was seeing. Captain Needa was gay, no doubt of that. He was having an affair with his boss, and now he was standing there with an elegantly dressed lady and let her to be so close to him.

"Evening lads, the decoration looks good. I have never thought you had such skills in you,Wes " Needa answered him, sneaking his hand around Firmus' waist in a possessive manner. The lady was his and not some piece of flesh to be looked at by those mynocks...

"We try our best,sir!" said Tycho. The woman was somehow familiar to him... but he could not place from where.

Mia looked at Max, who was grumbling about the whole idea of going out, to a make fool of himself in some lewd place.

They went down to the living room and poor Max got the shock of his life, when he saw Needa with 'the lady'.

How that was possible, was a mystery to Veers, but here stood the infamous Cold Sweat in his female version looking all innocent and pretty, in his blue dress with matching jewelry. It should not be possible for him to have such feminine curves. The dress was enhancing the right places, the bosom, the slim waist and hips were ...he gulped and looked at Mia who was grinning.

"Max, somebody was not boasting! I think!" She jested at her dumbfounded husband, and went to other 'girl', who immediately walked in halfway to meet her, and they made airy kisses around their ears as they hugged, and turned to the astonished males while slipping their hands around each other waist.

" Max, did not pick any dancing place...we well were not able to find any fitting and he did not believe that it could be possible, " Lorth said and poured Max a glass of something stronger... to digest what he was seeing.

"That shouldn't be possible…" Max said and gulped the brandy down.

"Actually we have a place...picked with care and they serve Axxilan spiced tea, whatever that is," Mia said, pleased by the reaction they both got.

"Let's go then, " Lorth call on them, maneuvering Max out of the room after the ladies, leaving the 'mynock duo' behind.

"Tycho, you told me that Needa is too gay to touch anything in skirts, but he was groping that tiny brown haired thing in a pretty lewdly fashion, for the Coruscanti gent we all take him for!" Wes was observing the party getting in the speeder.

"Well, yes! And there is no way, he would leave my captain behind!" Tycho replied…. and then it hit him! As he finally got to his conclusion, his surprised feeling swept over Wes too, and they said at the same time

"That girl was Piett!" they sat down shocked.

"Hey Tych...my sister got cozy with him ...do I want to know what those four are planning for tonight?" Wes was trying to comprehend the whole thing and was failing.

"I ...think the definition of Wild space just got a new dimension! Seeing 'Cold Sweat' in drag...he looks awesome! He fooled me for a moment. " Tycho answered, kissing Wes to make the shock go away faster.

Wes' mental image of two girls getting too cozy shook both of their minds.

"STOP that Wes...you pervert...IT IS YOUR SISTER AND MY CAPTAIN! ...I do not want to know about other people's fun!" Tycho squealed.

Piett gave Mia the address of the Axxilan burlesque club, pulled his comm from the clutch and made the call to the owner, warning her that his party would arrive a bit sooner.

The place was centered on wealthy clientele.

The food, drinks and entertainment was exclusive. The live music and dancers were a mix of gender and species. Everything aimed on the entertainment of the guests.

Piett spoke in rapid Axxilan with an intonation fitting of his appearance, and when he finished call he informed the party that they would get to see the main performance of the evening, during their dinner. Then they would move to a more private part of the club, which was only for selected clientele, where there would be some more performances, including strip shows.

"I selected performers of both genders for the private show, so everybody will have fun looking a sexy bodies.

This show, is not all about seeing people naked, rather about how they do get naked! It's the performance per se that is the focal point...not the simple undressed bodies!" He informed them and Needa was nodding vigorously. He was used to visiting clubs like that with Firmus, but both of them were in uniform at the time, and the most outrageous thing they had ever done there was him trying Axxilan spiced tea.

Needa would rather drink engine coolant that this spice filled over-sweet and utterly alcoholic drink from hell!

He did not remember much after several of those, and the morning after was filled with a horrid hangover from alcohol and spice using.

The worst was that he woke up with Piett and two other men in some hotel room, and from the mess around it, had to be one hell of a night!

"I will not drink Axxilan spiced tea! I do not want to end up pole dancing!" He said with smile " because last time it ended like that if I recall correctly!"

"Amongst other things! I told you Lorth, that one is enough... but no! You had to go and order the strongest one... for four times!" Piett added and discreetly opened his clutch for only Needa to see. It was filled with packets of lube and condoms.

"You wicked thing! Alright one mild Axxilan tea for me then," he had similar stuff in his pockets.

"Lorth, did I understand it correctly, that you pole danced while being completely drunk?" Max asked with astonished tone.

"Yes … it was nothing I would be proud off! I was more hanging on it for dear life and the morning after was terrible! Fir and I ended with two other guys from the flying corps doing Wild space! Blame our resident Axxilan for it! And no, no I will not want to repeat that... even if it was damn good!" Lorth definitely got bad habits from Piett, and was more open about certain matters.

"Yeah it was good, and I still have those Tie fighter pilots on my contact list! I got a message last week from Mikos Chiraneau, you know that guy who…" Piett did not finish the sentence being interrupted by Lorth.

"I know, I know..." he waved his hand " You're still on friendly terms with him, after that night... and if you tell me that he's here, I will not touch that tea!" He exclaimed. He'd actually found both pilots to be very pleasant gents, for pilots. And after they managed to get somehow presentable, and less suffering from hangover... they repeated the previous night's action, and they stood in contact on friendly terms!

"No he's not here, but he said hi, and he sent you some credits. So you can splurge on whores, if you want too!" He giggled.

"That is always funny! That's so typically him! Is he still in Tie Fighter corps?" He asked Piett, and noticed how stiff Max was.

"No, he moved on his hobby, and nowadays he is more into deep space communication officially. But you know him... how he is." He replied him.

"I know… he makes comm calls, from time to time!" Needa agreed with Firmus, turning his attention to the Colonel. "Max...a good advice from a core worlder to another. Order the mild version of Axxilan spiced tea or stranger things will happen... This is the moral of the story, do not get drunk on public!" Needa finished the story with a good natured laugh.

"Lorth... I am staying out of anything alcoholic in this place" Max was shocked by the story and by the easy conversation both of his friends had about it.

There was no jealousy in it, just good natured ease of a couple who was adventurous and kept a high level of trust between themselves…

Piett once told him that jealousy can kill a relationship, for it is a clear sign of decay of trust.

He waved it off because Piett was what he was, but now he understood it.

Piett did not mind if his partner allowed himself to have a look around, or had some history.

They both were engaged in good natured discussions and pointed discreetly here and there if something, or somebody caught their eye! He heard Lorth pointing at some handsome man on the crossroad, who caught his attention.

"Piett, how can you stand that he looks at another men like this?" Mia decided to interrupt their conversation. But it was Lorth who answered

"Because Mia, Fir loves me and he knows that I love him. We both trust each other. We both like to look and be looked at!" He noticed that Piett's face was flushed. Talking about love was a very intimate thing for him, and he was great deal shy about it.

"Yes, like Lorth said...basically something like that," Piett said and squeezed Lorth's hand.

"Fir, if you would be lap dancing on other male, make sure that you look pretty! " Lorth laughed and added " the first and the last dance are mine and nobody else's!"

"Moron! If you try get a lap dance for Max for free, you are doing it poorly! Mia hold his balls with an iron grip, and she is possessive and jealous of him... thus forget that… unless she buys it for him! Then we can discuss the thing over credits proposal otherwise not! Both of them are off limits for such things!" Piett tone was light and teasing, giving Mia respect for her way with Max. He respected her way, if Veerses were both happy with it, why bother? The last thing , Piett wanted was some ugly jealous fit, courtesy of Mia Veers or Max... or both!

"Calm down, you little defender of happy marriage!" Lorth laughed. " You uncovered my plan, I admit! And I know when I am defeated..." Lorth laughed, and pulled him closer, whispering to his ear only for Piett to hear "I want to fuck you in 'fresher later on..."

"LORTH!" The Coruscanti liked the squeaking sound Piett made.

" Sweetheart, do we want to know what Lorth told him?" Max asked and the uneasy feeling was settling in his gut. He'd always been the laughing stock, because of his refusal to join others, when they went visiting brothels and such places….

Going there with an Axxilan whore and a Coruscanti gentleman who obviously enjoyed every aspect of the life, was not a good idea at all. There would be naked or semi naked people there! What if Mia interpreted his looks in the wrong way? That worried him to no end...

"We are here," Mia informed them, instead of replying her husband. The building looked plane, nothing out of ordinary only the neon red circle was above the doors and two burly Gamorreans bouncers standing in front of them.

"The Red Circle is an Axxilan owned burlesque, strip bar and brothel. So it's even possible to hire a room if needed. I speak for myself, for I will go up to one with Lorth for sure, while you will be watching the show or dancing.

I am serving as your host for tonight, so feel free to ask. One thing... no touching employees, unless you are paying for the extra to the designated employee. That reminds me Lorth, we can hire a man or a woman to join the fun. But that's for later! The point is to enjoy the food, the drinks and the show! Any questions?" Piett asked after the necessary instructions.

"Room? I am not going to to a brothel!" Max exclaimed with clear horror in his voice.

"Fir said that it's a burlesque club, entertainment, food and fun! The brothel part is separated from the main facility and is optional! If you want to take Mia upstairs with a nice bottle of Corellian Whyrens, you can and nobody will bat an eye! She pays for it, dirtpounder!" Lorth told him cheerfully and helped Piett out of the speeder.

"Yes," replied Piett " come on coward... there are a bunch of very dangerous dancers and strippers waiting inside!"

Max hated when called a coward " I will show you who's a coward!" He marched to the door of the club where the bouncers stopped him. Piett saved the situation with two Axxilan words and they were let in.

watch?v=swPt9HBRXuE

The place was an elegant dimly lit club, with bar and tables around the stage in the main room. But it was clear that there was more of it .

Max figured out that it was some kind cabaret.

The owner appeared at the entrance to greet them, and personally lead them to their box which gave them enough privacy. At the same time, it also gave them a perfect view of the stage.

There were bottles of sparkling wine already waiting for them. Two Axxilans were hushing the details. The owner was an elderly lady dressed in a simple purple dress with embroidery, that indicated her status and the house she belonged to.

"Those Axxilans; The owner is from a different House than her. She is discussing the menu prepared for us and the special entertainment for later.

Spice smoking was declined by me, when she contacted her previously, but if you want it is possible!" Lorth explained and continued " The food will be served on bowls and platters, from which we will share. All is served at once, and you can ask for cutlery. Otherwise there is only spoon and chopsticks... What? " he asked Mia and Max, who were looking at him with slightly shocked expressions.

"You seemed to be quite familiar with Axxilan cuisine," Mia said. She'd thought that Lorth was not interested in it

"Actually it is tasty and mostly sweet and a bit spicy. On Axxila, food supply is limited to hydroponic farming, small rodents and insects. The insects are essential for it. The hive cities have specific food supplies and they use everything. Fir cooks, you know? Don't worry, I will point on those that are too wild for us." he noticed the Veerses slight uneasy faces.

"Insects, rodents and using everything…" Max said, looking at Mia with face that shouted 'save me please'.

" I think Fir made a mix of both of your world's cuisine too, so there will be food you are familiar with. I am fine with Axxilan food." He said and he presented them with steaming cups, filled with Axxilan spiced tea.

Mia took her cup and, feeling brave enough, sipped it.

it was actually not bad!

Max was looking around the place. It was filled with patrons, some were drinking, some eating.

He recognized some Imperial Officers with their spouses or lovers. Also some of Coronet's political and financial echelons.

Clearly Piett picked up a snobbish place...

The woman on the stage was singing some sad romance ballad. It was not bad and nothing lewd or outraging. The performance was decent and the music almost soothing.

Piett disappeared somewhere and the waitress started to bring in the food.

"Where is Firmus?" Mia asked, sipping more of the tea, while Max made a disgusted face to it. It was too sweet and laced, with Gods knew what kind of spice!

"He told me, that his little dress up allows him to behave a bit freely in the environment he is more familiar with. So I do not know either. Oh kriff!" He said, and on the stage appeared the familiar figure, standing behind an old fashioned microphone. The dimness of the place and the spotlight on the stage made Piett's figure in the center, become the guests' point of attention.

"Lorth...is he going to…" Max asked, pointing at the stage and Mia gently added " It's _she's_ going to ...Max" They had to stay with the current gender choice of their friend.

The voice of owner pleasantly washed over the audience. "Dear guests of the house, I have a pleasure to introduce a little piece of Axxila, which will sing for us tonight. The lady from the the Fifth Axxilan house will present you with a song about the forbidden love between a man of status and wealth who fell in love with a girl of pleasure. Enjoy your evening,"

The music started and the voice join in fitting for the ballad, it was gloomy and had the right amount of feminine timbre, which made whole composition breathtaking! It rose and fell as the song progressed captivating audience with its voice color.

The last tones ended and cheers erupted as the spotlight dimmed and lithe singer disappeared.

The owner announced that the Axxilan lady would perform again later during the night, in the lower part of the Red Circle.

"Did you knew that h..she could do such things?." Max asked Lorth, wondering how he would be able to keep a straight face during the staff meeting, when Captain Piett would take the stand, on his full military stance.

"I knew that he could sing! He uses mostly his countertenor range, but he has a quite wide vocal range… I occasionally heard him in 'fresher, or when he was drunk and singing 'The Pawns of War' while standing on the table." Lorth answered, sipping on his tea.

 _watch?v=hmX1NlxYt_k_

"She really takes it to heart, to show off..." Max snorted, and went for the Denonian food, there was no chance in hell, he'd try those Axxilan things, which looked strange enough without remembering that, most probably, the only 'meant' there would be bugs or worms...he'd rather not even think about that! Though he had to admit that, the food looked delicious and smelled nicely.

"We must convince him to perform the traditional Life Day hymn tomorrow , what do you think Lorth?" Mia asked, feeling somewhat adventurous with her food selection and going for the Axxilan food platter.

"I don't think so Mia... " It was Piett who sat next to Lorth and took his own spiced tea, who answered her. "it is in front of ...well it is different than here, plus I do not know the words"

"Fir, please, you will learn them. I want you to do that for me. " Mia asked, and she really wanted to hear him sing it would be better than the recorded thing.

"Alright...but I have one condition...I know that Max plays the flute so … I will only sing if he provides the live music! " Piett winked at Max who looked a bit horrified by the prospect to play after years of neglect.

"Mia...I...ah..I haven't played in years and…" Mia gave him a pleading look and he gave up. " Alright I will make it work." he said, and decided it was better to try that blasted Axxilan spiced tea.

The programme started, and it was a mix of singing, dancing and stand up comedy, followed by some artistic performances of various styles.

Max found out that after a second cup of tea, that it was actually not that bad an idea to play the flute during the Life Day night.

After the third, he started to find that place really nice, and enjoyed the programme, finding himself somehow curious about the more _private part_ of the evening.

He didn't even notice when Piett disappeared again somewhere. No doubt to arrange something typically Axxilan. He started to discuss the possible plan with Lorth, who was suddenly a bit red faced and his replies were slow with a strange breathy accent.

"Max, enjoy the show and let Lorth be for...several minutes...will you?" Mia decided to save Lorth's dignity, because she got a vague idea to where the other 'girl' disappeared. She winked discreetly at Lorth and peered very quickly in the direction of the ground...under the table...while Lorth bit his lip, trying to hold a moan…

"Heeeeeey...buddy…" Max was feeling REALLY fuzzy now. "Are you Ok? You look...you're all...flushed...and…"

"MAX!" Mia and Lorth practically screamed at him, although Needa's voice was more of a yelp, and Mia seemed to be on the verge of laughter!

"Oookayyy...I'm quiet…" Mia approached him and whispered something in his ear. Max went from wide eyed and red in the face, to sporting a naughty grin in his face. "Ahhhh…" And he nodded to Needa, who squealed a bit.

Mia shook her head at her husband. It was obvious that spiced tea was getting to him...

Later in the evening, the two couples moved to the more private part of The Red circle. Max was feeling a bit light headed. That Axxilan tea was really strong stuff.

He sneaked his hand around Mia's waist and whispered to her that it had actually been a good idea to come here with their friends. He would never, ever go there alone with her. They were seated and Lorth was all itchy after being whispered something by Piett who disappeared again but this time with the owner.

"Where is our Axxilan?" Max asked, his voice slurring somewhat... while an amused waiter poured their wine.

The stage lit up, revealing a pole on center stage. The entertainment here was meant to be a little bit more on the shady side.

The music started playing and a Pantoran male appeared on the stage, and after several seconds it was clear for Max that they had moved on to the strip part of the club. The strip show ended when the blue-skinned performer was dressed only in a really tiny underwear.

"This place is not only human oriented. That is a good thing. " Lorth said with wink, and his eyes were glued on the performer as he walked past them.

"The pole thing is hard actually! Almost like your rope stunts, but ...those are harder I presume?" Lorth asked, and started counting the minutes. He knew that Fir was planning something and the song at the beginning was just his warming up.

"Actually pole is boring and not that much challenging, the rope is more flexible and allows a wider range of….KRIFF!" He hollered, when he saw who was on the stage in a silver dress. " You are ...you are... I only had two of those Axxilan teas! Piett is not … oh kriff," Max felt his jaw dropping down.

"Actually you, my wonderful fool, already had three of those cups, Max! And yes, that is Piett on the stage...Lorth? He's he really thinking of...you know…?" Mia made the gesture of someone taking off their clothes. It was one thing of being dressed up! But getting undressed... that was a different matter.

"Hmm yes? Please could you two be a little quiet? I am enjoying the show, and you are disturbing my mood because … somebody is enjoying himself!" Lorth hushed them, and his eyes were glued on his lover, who really showed the best he had ever seen on the stage. The dance was just perfect and his body's reaction when Fir moved around the pole, made him cross his legs. The layers after layers were removed and still the feminine charm was not interrupted, and the cheering of the audience was clear sign that Firmus got the place warmed up.

Max sighed and kept looking at Mia... just to be safe. He was repeating in his head that the man on the stage was "Cold Sweat" ...not the devilishly sexy woman tossing her clothes on the ground.

"Lorth, I thought you were into guys..." he whispered to Lorth who gave him an annoyed look, turning his attention back on the stage, where the performer ended in panties and bra, and still looked like a female.

Piett threw a kiss at the audience, and stepped down from the stage, giving way to yet another male performer.

"Maximilian! I was enjoying myself, and from what you witnessed, you can see what I have! so now if you'll excuse me, I have some duties to my 'lady'! " Needa stood up, walking towards the back stage, and the bouncer there let him in. After all that man had a pass for the hosting Axxilan performer.

"Oh ...Lorth...do not ...leave..Mia he left us here! In this place all alone only because he is going ...kriff" Max exclaimed and ordered the special tea again.

"Lorth is going to personally congratulate on her performance. And I think we have an idea how Piett fooled the Moff and got his propulsion systems." she replied to him and noticed that Max eyes were bit brighter and cheek bit flushed. Lorth's warnings about the dangers of the Axxilan's drink had not been taken seriously, and Max obviously was too nervous to care.

"Do you believe that he compared my training to the strippers dancing?" Max said slowly and sighed. " I am better than this … it's about the muscle work!" he explained seriously to Mia and continued. " I started with pole but it was too boring and not manly enough! I am not some some woman! "

" I know…" She whispered at her husband. He really was completely out of it...This was not her usual Max! But this was not an usual night either…" You wanna come show just how much of a man you are? My big, tough Iron Max!" She giggled at him, raising her arms to him, almost demanding to be picked up.

All Max could see was his devilishly sexy wife, begging to be taken,in that lovely yellow dress...that would look even lovelier on the floor!

Hadn't Lorth said something about private alcoves or something of the sort? He started to think it was a nice idea to get to one of those...things… he get the lovely Mia stripped down and under him...or on top...as the lady wished…

All the inhibitions gone, a grinning Maximilian Veers picked up his wife in his arms, and carried her to one of the private quarters along the aisle where he'd noticed some couples going to.

"Mrs. Veers...I'll have you know...I'm gonna fuck you until you can't stand up!" He declared, winking at her, while Mia blushed violently. She'd never, ever seen her husband behaving like this in public...but she liked his idea!

"Is that a promise, Mr. Veers?"

"You bet!"

And both of them disappeared into one of the rooms...

Lorth entered the backstage, and was lead to the tiny room where Fir was changing. He opened the door and there was his lover still in underwear checking the make up, making some correction here and there.

Fir was all girly, in his wig and that delicious lacy garment.

"That was fast Lorth!" Piett said, and Lorth's strong hands pulled him against his chest, as he stood behind him.

"Continue with the makeup thing, and I will do my business with you, lady!" Lorth breathed in Fir's ear and his hand cupped the firm buttocks and moved the cloth aside a bit, letting his finger move down his crack and whistled as it slipped in his lover. "Somebody got prepared, I like that." He nibbled on his nape. He knew there would be no kisses or touching, in order to not ruin the makeup, but slipping two fingers to last knuckle was counted as allowed. He was forcing himself to not hurry it , but the moans and delicate cloth under his thumb was making him crazy with need.

"Lorth...please... " The pleading did the trick and he unzipped his slacks, getting himself free only to bury himself deep inside in his clenching heat.

This time around it was not about being gentle. It was about the thirst and a need which had to be satisfied. The delicate hands were grasping the edge of table as the body was shaking under the rough thrusting.

Lorth's fingers were digging in the white skin of the others hips driving them closer and closer.

"Kriff! You're driving me crazy with all of your stunts!" He whispered into Fir's ear, who was obviously lost in his own pleasure, " I am insanely in love you, craving for you! you will be the death of me..." He came so fast... and the well known moan told him that he was not alone in it.

"Lorth...I hope, that you didn't use my shaving kit … but I like you smooth there…" the ragged whisper made Lorth strangely proud of himself.

Lorth waited for Firmus getting himself ready and both men returned to their table, both perfectly dressed! Only Lorth was a bit flushed in his face.

When they got to the table, they noticed the Veerses were gone.

"Uhn…" Lorth mumbled, looking around but not seeing their friends anywhere. " They seemed to have disappeared…"

"Well, Mia's tunic and purse is here, so they can't be far! You did notice Max was a bit under the influence of the spiced tea, right?" Piett added. " I bet the Colonel finally decided to loosen up and take his lovely Taanabian wife and show her Wild Space!"

"Good for him!"

"Good for her too, I'd say!"

They sat down, tucking themselves really close, kissing and cuddling oblivious to the rest of the people in the club.

On the private quarters, a completely loosened up Maximilian Veers, was doing his best to not just rip the dress out of his wife's body…

"Buttons...freaking tiny buttons…" He mumbled, with trembling hands fumbling on the tiny buttons that were the source of his torture…

Mia , on the other hand had pretty much gotten her man stripped down, showing his muscled body in all its glory!

With a giggle, she took a step back and took the dress herself, slipping it lazily to the floor and giving him a 'come hither' gesture.

Veers stepped to tower on her, and laid her gently on the big, round bed with red silken sheets. He stood there, for a while, gazing on her...her beautiful tanned skin, the round breasts that were just big enough to fit in his hands, her firm but somewhat rounded belly...which he loved to nibble on, making her sure that he didn't mind that she hadn't kept the pristine figure she had before the birth of their two daughters! 

She was perfect in his eyes...He loved her...and he wanted her!

He lowered himself on her, as she parted her legs to welcome him. Max kissed her deeply, drowning in the scent of her skin, his mind spinning with the heightened senses, caused by that damned tea…

Every touch, every sound...came to him in a powerful wave! Her muffled moans as he parted her lips with his tongue...as he caressed her breasts, rubbing her nipples and making her arch her back and raise her hips.

Feeling himself hard and absolutely wanting, he slided into her warmth, shivering with the pleasure.

Mia let out a deep cry as she felt him going deeper into her. She wrapped her legs around Max, clawing his back as he thrust slowly but deeply into her.

Max held onto her hips, pounding on her, speeding up the pace of the thrusts. Her soft moans, her musical Taanabian accent as she called his name over and over again, was making him mad with desire. Her eyes were piercing on his, glazed with pleasure.

He grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head, going harder and faster on her, feeling the tension on his muscles, striving for the climax we wanted so badly…

Mia used her legs to make her husband go, each thrust, deeper on her. Their fingers were now entwined, and he took her mouth into another deep kiss and he pounded against her, moaning and shivering with desire.

Max grabbed her by the waist, and rolled on the bed, smiling to her and changing the game a bit!

"Now you ride me instead…" He uttered with a rough voice, grabbing Mia by her hips and raising slightly his own hips.

She smiled back at him, and resting her hands on his chest, caressing the soft curls he had there, she started raising and lowering herself on him, tilting her head back and moaning loudly as she kept the pace she wanted to make him go deeper and harder into her.

He loved having her on top! Giving her control over him, over the depth and the speed of the thrusts...and watching those sexy breasts bouncing as she rode him!

Keeping their eyes locked, they kept pounding on each other, letting out moans and excited cries as they felt themselves coming near the edge.

With a final deep thrust Max pulled her into him as he came. Mia tilted her head as she too came, collapsing on top of her husband's chest.

Max held her tight, feeling her shiver in his arms, while he relaxed into the soothing and sated feel he always got after making love to Mia! He ran his fingers through her spine, hearing her moan happily.

"I love you…" He whispered to her. His head still felt somewhat light, but he didn't care. He had dragged his wife into a room on a public place and he'd made love to her...And it had felt...awesome!

Coming to think about it...it hadn't really been the first time they had sex in a public place…

After all, they had done it a lot inside an AT-AT!

...A power generator shed...

...A turbolift on Imperial Center…

... The engine's room on the Avenger…

Of course, on those times, no one had had a clue on what they'd been doing!

He was damn sure Piett and Needa would know about this...escapade...and he didn't give a kriffin' damn!

What he did care was his lovely wife satisfied look!

He rolled back on the bed until he was again on top of her, kissing her and playing with the curls of her rich brown hair.

"I love you too…" She whispered back at Max, caressing his cheek. " If I could I would stay on this bed for the rest of night…"

" A lovely idea...but we can't really stay here, now can we? We have to go out there and be looked sideways by our dear friends! "

"But no more spiced tea for you!" Mia chuckled.

"Oi...no complaining mam! The tea was really good...aaaand...look where it got us! "

"I'm not complaining...but I already had what I wanted from you. " She declared mischievously. "So no more spiced tea is needed for you!"

"Well, thanks a lot! " He scoffed her. " Sometimes I think you just want me for sex…"

"Oh no! I also like your Armoured Space Puppies!" She joked at him, throwing a pillow in his face and getting up to get dressed.

"Poor me...at the mercies of a heartless woman who only wants sex and Army stuff…" He pouted, with a mock offended look on his face. " And I thought you loved me for my sharp intelligence and cooking skills…"

Mia turned at him, rolling her eyes.

"Max! You've been spending way too much time with my brother! If I'm not careful, I'll have to start getting you away from paint buckets and explosives!"

"Who? Me?" He pointed at himself, smiling at her and picking up his clothes.

She glared at him...these vacations were really changing her husband! He seemed...less uptight!

As she heard him humming a Corellian Life Day tune as he got dressed, Mia decided she liked the changes in him! He looked happier!

She smiled to him and both left the room to join their friends!

"Here you are!" Needa smiled at them, and had plastered his 'lady' close to him.

"I'm glad that you two found the rooms." Piett said happily, moving next to Mia, when the Taanabian sat down. He leaned in to whisper to her that he'd be wanting details and asked her if she was happy about the outcome.

Her reply satisfied him and he winked at Lorth who rolled his eyes.

"For our collective sanity, and 'reload' time, let's stretch our legs a bit Max, or those two will end up being our collective deaths...but a happy death, that much I can tell you!" Lorth stood up and Max followed him.

The place was huge, and he was curious about what else it could give them for entertainment.

"Lorth, I am happy that we decided to come here...you know... the place, the spiced tea...your low inhibitions mixed together, made me…do something I almost forgot that is possible...to do it on a public place...yes I am not you, who had a blowie while sitting with friends and having dinner! But still the room and all around was ...something. Mia and I flew through Wild Space and ...I want ...damn...I'm not a teenager anymore...but I feel like one!" Max said all flushed.

"I get your point...with Fir it is always like that ...when he stops being a Naval Officer and starts to behave like his true self! I fly almost constantly through Wild Space…

Look Max, you're lucky, that you and Mia are from a similar environment, and you can be sure about her reactions...however, I must learn all the time and he does too. I had never seen him in drag...and I am gay. I don't do females! Actually my first and my last was after graduation from academy. Only to cover the fact that I ...nevermind... she was a nice paid company and she understood my issue…

I had several relationships before Fir, and believe me, with him ...it's like free fall! I fucked him in drag and loved every kriffin' second of it! And I found out that I'm developing a fetish for silk stockings." Lorth chuckled as they were getting to the spa area. They were quite surprised by the various entertainments the place offered for the clients.

"I blame the spiced tea for this question but ...what about a lap dance? I mean you and Firmus spoke about some...I want to see...I heard about that from...anyway I have never, ever been subjected to one ...or even seen one!" He admitted, and he was painfully aware that he would have never spoken of it, if not due to all the alcohol and spice in his system.

"Well, come. You can take a peek and check how it looks like! Maybe I will get Fir to do that...but when if he does that I must warn you, my flag goes up pretty fast!" He said with false modesty.

"So I should expect that ...oh my ...I do not need Piett's comments of the size of that thing...if I get...you know…" he faltered, blushing.

"I perfectly understood, and I can bet that he will be very interested in that subject...however we can prevent that!" Lorth said and discreetly pointed at the Twi'lek male dancer who was performing lap dance for female Pantoran.

"Kriff Lorth ...I need two more teas and I am in it ...but for Mia!" He said, dragging Lorth to the bar, where Lorth showed their pass. Piett arranged paying and Lorth suspected that it was for the song and striptease he had performed.

"First of all, I think we need to get you some...proper attire...to wear under your clothes. I hope you have some nice underwear, not just the military issued briefs! Those can kill a hard-on or female arousal more surely then Firmus kills pirates!" He scoffed at his friend who was gulping the Axxilan tea down, and asking for yet another one.

"Why? They are comfortable and Mia never complained before!" he replied and a warm feeling was enveloping him.

He liked the idea of giving his wife a treat! It was actually becoming more and more appealing by the second! If that Axxilan shortie managed to dance, he would do the same...even better and ...yes the pole ...kriff them, he would...but how would he do it? He looked at Lorth who had quite a disgusted face, when he confirmed his choice of underwear.

"Maximilian ...your taste of underwear is poor and disgusting for civilian life! Fir suspected that you would get a bit wild, and he arranged some stuff for you, so…time to get ready!" Lorth exclaimed happily. He was feeling curious about what Mia's reaction be... and after all he would not be the only one who performed under the influence…

He suspected that Max would do fine… and actually would look very sexy for their collective pleasure! The nice muscles and firm body of Iron Max for the viewing pleasure of his naval counterparts! But most importantly, Mia.

It was for Mia, Firmus had told him, and she should get her treat! That was their collective goal as the first set of presents for Life Day.

"Alright...Change to what?" he asked and his mind was set on it.

"Well, you know she is a sucker for uniforms, and you know how to strip from a uniform so….we packed you one and I will comm Firmus that it is time for us to have our private place, so nobody undesired would watch your ...little stunts!"

"Firmus planned it ...that little sneaky harlot!" Max said and there was no edge on it." I don't know if I should shoot him or hug him, really Lorth! So for Mia...do you think that she will like it? And it is not only because Firmus wants to see my pecs?"

"She will. And he will like to ogle you too, but you know Firmus...so do not worry, he will not be critical to your performance. And we will disappear after it, so I can have my own private lap dance! That way you can show Mia how to jump to hyperspace for a second time...soldier!"

"Good! More tea?" Max asked. He wanted to have the courage to do it...

"No, Max you've had more than enough! ...We want you to be sexy, not drunk! " He lead him to the backstage of the private room, where Firmus had already moved with Mia, for a late snack.

It was time to give Mia a lovely surprise... "Time to change into the uniform dirtpounder... and hit the stage! We selected camos for you ...more sexy ...giving you a rough appearance and not restricting your movements"

"Lorth I remember the times when you were a gentleman... not this lewd pervert you've become with Piett!" He told him as he was changing into the attire Lorth was handing him.

"Dear Max, I am still the same person! I only didn't talk about such things with you! It didn't meant that I didn't have a life..." He answered while he was having his own show... He would later discuss it with Firmus, and take his credits, because he was the first of them who saw Iron Max naked...plus the thing that should be labeled as Iron...thing... too!

"Alright, how do I look?" Max asked nervously as Lorth inspected him.

"Quite good indeed! If you're able to cause my 'lady' to have a hard on ...I will pay you extra!" Lorth said grinning and Max blushed violently.

Mia and her friend moved to the more private place where the late snack was prepared for them, and she noticed that there was stage for a private performance with a pole.

"Mia ...our gentlemen are having their manly talk, so we have a bit of time...hmmm, that was nice that he took you up. It is the spice, and from time to time it is a delicious treat...I can tell you!" he said with a happy tone in his voice.

"Yes and he was so happy you know...and awesome! he's always awesome, but he was...more... relaxed!" she replied and smiled. "Thank you for bringing us here"

"I am glad that you like it, Mia...what about a private performance just for you, right now? You wanted me to sing, so I will do it while they are away, if you want me to..." Piett walked to the stage and started to sing the Taanabian Life Day song he'd prepared as gift for Mia. It was only his voice and nothing else.

She was listening to the song with wide eyes! She loved that song so much! She wondered if he knew how much it meant for her? She grown up with almost no happy memories, but her mother singing this to her and her brother's on Life Day, was one of the few... and it ended just in time before their partners returned...or so she thought! Max was not with Lorth as the Coruscanti walked into the room…

"And just where did you misplace my husband, Lorth?" She asked him, with a slight glare to her eyes.

Needa and Firmus exchanged a knowing look.

"He stayed behind, but he'll come right back...he had something in store for you, my dear!" Lorth announced her.

"What have you two...yes, because I know whatever it is, you're in it too, Fir...been doing now? You already 'spiced up' my husband…"

"...and your sex life…" Firmus added, haughtily!

"What have done this time?" She asked them again.

"Relax...here, have some more tea…" Firmus offered her.

Mia glared at him. The lights of them room went suddenly dim and the spotlight on the stage was on the pole…

" _No way!"_ Mia thought to herself. Surely they hadn't…?

watch?v=BQJtzcJAjIo

The music was thundering from the side speakers as the drapes opened to reveal man in uniform, swaying lazily towards the pole!

Her man!

Her very own husband!

She gaped at the vision of her husband holding on to the pole, and took the cup from Firmus' hands...gulping it one swift swig!

He held on, taking a deep breath and zooming in on his beautiful Mia...This was all for her! For no one else but her…

He tried a tentative turn, moving in time to the music. Looking straight into her eyes, he let go of the pole to remove his jacket, throwing it carelessly on the floor. He aimed to the pole and, with the same grace he would do on his rope, he used his arms to lift himself up on the air, getting to an upside down position, and locking his legs in the pole. He started rotating on it, and suddenly it all seemed quite natural! It _was_ like his rope exercises...Except he would be taking off pieces of clothing as he danced on that pole!

Mia was mesmerized, watching her husband twirling around the pole, using his arms and legs to get himself into these impossible positions...all to the fast beat of the loud music! He stood up straight, facing her, with his arms behind his head, way up in that pole...and he suddenly slided down, ending on his knees...all the while looking at her...piercing through her...with eyes filled with the same desire he'd shown when they were making love!

She bit her lip and drew her knees slightly upwards, breathing heavily...Max smiled devilishly as he got up to, slowly, remove his undershirt, that he threw in her direction, glancing once more at his obviously excited wife and winking as he, again, threw himself at the pole for yet another crazy spin.

Max used his legs and feet, now parted and against the pole, to rotate, while still holding to it. Then, he released his legs, using only the sheer strength of his glistening arms, to stay perpendicular to the pole, lowering his legs very slowly, until he locked one of his knees on the pole.

He kept rotating, and he kept the pole between his knees. Keeping his legs stretched and holding with both of his hands. He locked his legs firmly around the pole, releasing his hands and bending back. He was high enough that he managed to still hold on back into the pole with his hands, on that bent position.

Max released his legs and rotated his all body until he had his feet on the ground, finally letting go of the pole.

Mia's moan was so audible, that her two friends, giggling to each other, decided it was the perfect time to leave the premises and leave those two to their privacy!

Max threw her his most sexy, lewd gaze and began taking out his slacks...slowly...letting it slip on his muscled legs…

...revealing a small piece of black leather…

...A nice black leather thong...as she discovered when he turned back to take yet another series of those exciting twirls and twists on the pole, that brought out his firm muscles, pearled with drops of sweat!

Gods! How she loved to see him all sweaty…

Finally letting go of the pole, Maximilian Veers got down from the stage, walked towards Mia with a predatory smile on his lips! He knew she was absolutely turned on!

Whatever doubts he'd had about this, the gaze on Mia's eyes was more than enough to reassure him and even giving him a sense of pride…

Swaying her direction and standing in front of her, he reached for Mia, that got up and came to him as she was hypnotized! He took her hands and place them on each side of his thong. Leaning in for a kiss, he helped her remove his thong, feeling the sudden jolt of pleasure running through his spine.

Breaking away from the kiss, Mia removed the piece of leather, going down at the same she got the thong off. Ending on her knees, she gazed at her husband with loving eyes, darkened with pleasure. Max started to breath faster as he realized what she was about to do to him…

Running her hands on his cock, she drew a cry from him, proceeding to use her mouth where her hands had just been…

Max threw his head back, feeling his erection being engulfed by her warm, wet mouth. He uttered a raspy ' _fuck_ ', as she kept sucking and licking him with a steady pace, while reaching for his firm buttocks with her hands, and caressing them. Feeling him giving in to her and to the pleasure she was giving him, she went that bit further and probed for his hole, inserting a finger, making Max cry and moan, burying his fingers on her curls, pleading her for more…

These were the guilty pleasures he could never speak of to anyone, that he'd never even tried with Eli...only with Mia!

His sweet Mia…

She introduced yet another finger, thrusting into him as she used her mouth on his cock. She felt almost powerful, having him at her sweet mercies like this!

Speeding up the pace of her movements, of both her fingers and mouth, she felt him starting to tremble. His muscles twitching, his cries deeper and rougher!

He was begging for more! He always ended up begging her...and he loved it! Letting himself go, giving her all control...like now…

He felt himself on the edge, and he knew she wouldn't let go. She never did!

Thrusting her fingers deeper into him, and using her teeth softly on his erection, she felt him suddenly come, with a sharp cry. She took him all in, not letting him go, taking every bit, every single drop...only after she felt him going limp, did she release his cock, getting to her feet to pull his head into a deep kiss!

Max held her by the waist and lifted her all the way to his own height. He held her tightly against him with his eyes closed, still shivering, kissing her neck and whispering silly things to her ear!

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him as she was holding to dear life!

He picked her gently on his arms, and deposited her on the spacious couch, laying beside her. They stood like that, embracing and kissing each other, as Max struggled to pick up his breath.

Her golden eyes locked on his, Mia smiled at him. She kissed his lips gently. First his upper lip, than his lower lip, and then his full mouth. She proceeded to kiss in closed eyelids, his cheeks, the tip of his nose and his chin, which she nibbled softly.

Words were unnecessary on this moments...anything they could have said was there, in their glances, in their kisses, in their caresses...they were complete with each other!

Mia scooted closer to him, resting her hands on his wide chest and running them towards the sides, until she circled him, holding to his back as she pressed her ear to his chest, listening to the soothing sound of her husband's heartbeat!

Max pulled her close and kissed her hair.

They would eventually have to get up and he would have to get dressed...but they very well enjoy this for another moment...just one more second!

watch?v=QhO-4cCQSUU

'The Navy' made a strategic retreat just in time, giving their friends the privacy they needed.

Lorth was skeptical about the whole plan of making one of the Veerses to do a strip show for the other one already, but when Piett announced that they should convince Max into it, he thought that his Axxilan lover was completely out of his mind!

It was a huge surprise how well the plan worked, and Lorth even got a bonus from it! Something,which Fir would be envious of...He'd seen Iron Max naked!

The thongs were as sexy on him as army issued briefs, but Axxilan insisted on them, claiming that he had studied their dungeon, and he knew what Mia liked!

"So you owe me some credits,Fir! Because I won our bet. And he has this size!" he made a gesture with his hands to demonstrate Iron Max's assets to a very intrigued Piett.

"Lucky girl, but such thing must be a 'pain in the ass'..." Piett said seriously then giggled " You are...bigger... I think!"

"Of course I am!" Needa said with false pride, tough he wasn't quite sure about that, but there should be some dignity maintained. He could not simply ask Max to compare their sizes like some rookie cadets in the 'fresher!

"My owner...not only bigger, but you know how to use it better than him, I bet! " Lorth got a typically Piett reply, which made him feel strangely proud of himself! Just two years ago, it would have lead to an argument over Firmus' language.

"Fir, enough about Max! He is too muscled and too much into females to be bothered with or discussed about.

I want us to dance. We can not do that while in uniform, or only in very rare occasions... On which I always have to keep my hands steady in socially accepted areas…. However, here we could be like a real couple. Dancing together, being together.

I envy Max, that he can be with Mia like that, while we have to keep it hidden...Always pretending...sometimes I am sick of it! I am sick of being asked how much I am paying you, by some 'friends' of mine who've seen us together..." He expressed his feelings, not entirely sure ha was getting his point across... if Piett would understand his issue!

"I see...there is place for dancing as well, in this club. We will pick something slower and more Coruscanti like." The reply was not what Needa wanted to hear. But at least some of his words hit home!

Fir was close to him and allowed him to hold him around his waist, tightly against his chest. The corset was back and tonight he would fuck him in a real bed... not in a 'fresher or against a table... but a real bed, Lorth thought to himself...

"You know...after the mess with the rebellion clears up. I want to settle with you somewhere with a real sky and trees. Where the weather is natural, not artificially maintained." Firmus confided on Lorth. " I like Alderaan a lot! I was there for several months in a local garrison and I liked that place so much, that I purchased an estate there. Nothing too big but with a large garden, filled with trees and there is even a small pond, you know, with actually edible fish. I want to… be with you Lorth, until I die... or until you sell me back to my house..." Which, in Piett's case, was almost the same as a declaration of undying love.

He felt Lorth stiffening beside him. Piett suddenly felt that maybe he had said too much, and made a huge mistake by revealing his most secret dreams and wishes.

"Did I hear correctly? You own a house? In Alderaan?" Lorth asked, still shocked by Piett's words.

They expressed everything he had dreamed of…. He knew that the _'I love you'_ words were not in Axxilan vocabulary, but this was it.! He got the declaration of love he had never thought he would get!

"Yes, I own a house Lorth Needa! And it will be yours too, according to Axxilan law, when you sign the contract. " he replied to him, and there was trembling tone in his voice.

"We will own our house, our home including the edible fish!" He turned him around, so he could face Firmus and embraced him tightly.

"Are you not angry with me?" He asked with worry. It was not proper for him to demand a commitment, and even ask his owner to keep him, even if he got old and not suitable for fulfilling his duties.

He kicked himself mentally for such thoughts! He was having a relationship with the most wonderful man he could have ever dreamed of, and who wanted to be with him no matter what!

Having the possibility of aging together would be wonderful...

"I'm thinking about those fish… is it possible for me to go fishing?" Lorth asked.

"Yes…why?" The surprised reply came from Piett.

"Because, I would find it as a most adventurous hunting activity in the morning, while you would still be sleeping in our bed, after we settled down together. Do you think it will be alright with you to get married there, when we hit civilian life? I know how you view marriage, but it will be just like an additional contract! Plus, imagine the cake... and our friends there... all of our friends we will be able to be with us for the occasion!" He suggested and the simple nod from 'his lady' was enough, but what he got after it, made his head spin.

"I will change my surname to yours after the marriage you request! I heard that it is customary when you are taking somebody, right?" Piett asked and it was an innocent question. All he wanted was a confirmation that he'd grasped the whole concept of marriage, according to the Coruscanti traditions.

"I would be honored, Fir!" He gave him the only possible reply. He felt at loss for words, with his emotions rushing through him… Firmus really did wanted to be with him! For the rest of their lives! Someday, somehow...they would be spouses...real spouses! Not just two people bound by some 'commercial' contract...

They reached the dance floor, and his hands went around Fir as they swayed to the slow music. They soon owned the dance floor, while the others dancers gave them room to watch their passionate dancing.

"Kiss her! " Lorth heard, coming from someone in the audience among the cheering.

Lorth simply went with the crowd's wishes and took Firmus rosy mouth into his, kissing him with a passion that got everyone clapping and cheering for the obviously loving couple!

Firmus smiled at him and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him back, feeling happier than ever before!

When they left the dance floor, to sit on the bar sipping their drinks, Needa announced the owner that his 'property,' would sing the next song in ten minutes, after catching its breath.

The Axxilan owner's eyes were like saucers, and she deeply bowed to the wealthy client who was able to keep such high class property!

"I want to hear something romantic my jewel... " He whispered to Firmus, and he really wished to hear him sing. Piett nodded and looked at owner, who lead him to the band where he discussed the chosen songs, before getting on the stage.

Under the spotlight, in his female persona, he looked more petite and utterly fragile. His voice made people stop what they were doing and listen, when the first words echoed through the room.

" The world was in fire ...No one could save me, but you..."

( /t9Dhj4GPF4U)

Lorth knew that it was for him and only him! He noticed Max beside him with Mia, and he smiled at them.

"This is for me... and every word is true!" He told them and then was captivated by the words and the performance.

Max drew Mia close to him as both of them gazed at their friend. They couldn't be more happy for Lorth!

He'd been through so much already with Firmus...their relationship had been a rocky one! But with the Coruscanti's patience, care and undying love for the Axxilan, he'd finally strived in his 'quest'...No one could have any more doubts that both men were truly in love with each other!

Mia pulled her husband some steps back, so Lorth wouldn't hear them.

"Now do you understand?" She inquired him, nodding on Firmus' direction. "It's different from everything we were raised to believe, but it isn't less of a worthy and true love, Max...just like us!"

"Yeah...now I do! I guess Axxila is a complicated place, with a complicated culture. And if this...contract...is the only possible way for those to be together, then I'll back them up in any way I can! I promise you!"

They turned back to Lorth's side and Max put a hand on his friend's shoulder, smiling to him.

"You know what, Lorth? You two are going to be just fine!" He declared happily!

Yes...everything was going to be just fine!

They stood there, listening to the emotional performance given by Piett, and Lorth had the biggest smile on his face!

The night had been long and filled with surprises for everyone! The two couples were giggling and chatting happily as they went outside to catch their transport back home.

The night's cold air filled their lungs, but they were so happy that they didn't even mind. They huddled close in the HoverTaxi, feeling the closeness of the real friendship they had and the love they felt for their partners. It was a rowdy ride home, as they recalled the night's events and exchanged jokes, laughing at each others 'adventures'.

Max tipped the driver and they went inside, trying not be noisy and wake up the kids.

Lying on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket and soundly sleeping, holding on to each other, were Wes and Tycho…

"Well…" Max whispered, trying not to wake them up. "At least their fully dressed!"

Mia shook her head at him. "We have to wake them up...they can't sleep the entire night on the couch." She chided him, going to her brother and proceeding to wake him up gently.

"Hey sleepy head!" She whispered to him. "What are you two still doing here? Why didn't you go to the annex?"

"We couldn't leave the kids all alone in the main house!" He whispered to her. "It wouldn't be a responsible thing to do, don't you think?"

She caressed his face, kissing his forehead. "What a responsible man you're becoming…" She winked at him. "I guess the marriage was good for you!"

Wes gave her a beaming smile, and tried to get up from the couch without waking up Tycho. When he finally succeeded, he leaned down to pick up his husband very slowly. Carrying a sleeping Tycho in his arms, he turned to the others to excuse himself out.

"If you don't mind, we'll be going now! Good night to all of you…" He yawned. "I would love to get some details, but that will have to wait for the morning. Right now, all I want is my bed! Good night!"

"Good night!" They all whispered to him.

"Well, that was sweet...carrying him like that!" Firmus added...making everyone turn their heads towards him! "What?" He asked them

"Nothing, nothing…" Max chuckled. He turned at Mia grinning at her. "Too much tea, you think?"

"No love...that would have been you, Mr _'No tea, thank you...well, maybe four or five will do!'_..." She bit back at him.

"I did not have that much tea!" He replied in an indignant fashion.

"Yes you did!" The rest of them replied.

" Well… it tasted nice, anyway…" He mumbled.

" Remember that in the morning!" Firmus commented. "When the hangover hits you!"

"I never, ever had a hangover!" Max objected.

Piett patted him the shoulder, and with an evil grin took Needa's hand started walking towards the staircase, but not before turning back to give him a reply.

"There's a first time for everything, my good friend!"

And both men left chuckling all the way.

"Maybe I should program the Caf machine to brew some strong coffee in the morning!" Mia kissed his cheek and went to the kitchen, giggling all the way.

"Sithspawn!" He muttered. "I hope the kids wake up late...very, very late! I'm kriffed…"

Piett sat on the bed and finally got rid of the shoes. His feet were sore and he desperately wanted to go to the 'fresher, to get rid of all the makeup and and all the grime from the club. He felt sticky all over.

"Fir… are you tired?" Lorth asked as he unbuttoned his jacket and tossed it over the chair.

"A bit...all I want is hit the 'fresher and be my male self again.. You know I have nothing against drag...but it is damn draining with all that makeup, body movement and watching over the voice modulation and other hundreds of trivial things that make the illusion perfect!" He sighed and simply fell on the bed with his feet dangling over the edge.

"I want... something ...it's probably the only occasion we can do that … because I don't want to force you again into a dress up for such things... if you do not want to." He said with an uncertain tone.

"Hmm? You want me to fuck me in drag ...I get it." He sat up and smiled. "Alright sailor, I am up to it, but I need to get a shower. And don't fall asleep in the meantime! "

"Shaving?" Lorth asked and started to undress.

"I have already shaved, you silly man... and do stay in your shirt and slacks! If we decide to play, I want to have a nice slow undressing session on both sides." He purred at Lorth, grabbing the bag he had previously prepared for the occasion, with a new set of underwear, a dress and a brown wig with curly long hair. "I can do drag for you, you pervert, but you're buying the stuff for it! "

Firmus kissed him deeply and disappeared into the 'fresher.

Lorth grinned and made the room presentable. He sat down with his datapad and waited. He noticed that Firmus datapad beeped and a message popped up. The application for the Interfleet Strategic Simulation games had been approved.

He knew about that thing, he'd applied too. It was something that could boost a career, and was considered the most difficult war game in the fleet.

And this year it was being organized by that blue-skinned alien Senior Captain. He'd heard many stories about that.

He sighed and continued to read about the Axxilan contract. The door of 'fresher opened and there was a lady in the a white see-trough dress, under which he could see a bra, panties and stockings with laced hems of the same color with tiny red details here and there.

The high heels made the feet arch almost like his 'princess' was standing on the tip toes.

"I will ...Gods, I will make you ...happy," his cock stirred and hardened at that sight. Lorth looked up and Fir was already kneeling on the bed waiting for him.

It was clear that this night was completely planned by his lover to the last tiny detail!

Between love and war, there was no difference, as Piett always told him. Lorth stood up and walked to the bed.

"You're a wicked being...and I wouldn't trade you for anything, or anybody else!" He kissed him with a renewed hunger, took the hem of his dress and pulled it up over Fir's head. "I will make you beg for it. You know what's waiting for you... I will make you all wrecked and trembling!" It wasn't a vain promise, and Firmus was aware of it...The look on Lorth's face told him how absolutely serious about it he was! He felt himself shiver as Lorth traced his abdomen, going down towards his silk panties, where he took his time caressing his cock, while holding him by the nape and kissing him, exploring his warm mouth with his tongue, going deeper… Firmus felt light headed and he held onto the soft fabric of Needa's shirt. "You needy little thing... you're already craving for my cock to go deep inside of you, fucking you open ..but you must deserve it my dear! I want you on your back with spread legs showing me all you got! But first, you don't need those panties on!"

Lorth pulled the garment down and rolled it over the bare tights to the skin covered by lace and silk.

The stockings were smooth under his touch as he rolled the panties down. He grasped one foot in his hand... it was so small in his palm. He kissed the toes and took the big toe in his mouth and sucked it. He was nibbling on those little toes sucking them, licking the silk, wetting it. He was worshiping those tiny feet, kissing them, stroking them.

The soft moans were encouraging him. Lorth found out that some of his wilder tastes were approved and he would have Fir's feet at his disposal anytime he wanted.

"Lorth…that is so good, I like the way you're touching me." He had never had a lover who was interested in his feet, and he had no idea how good it could be. Lorth was doing marvels with his tongue on his toes. His fingers were gently probing and massaging the sole of Fir's foot, making him moan with pleasure. The wet silk was clinging to the skin.

"I want to rub my cock against the soles of your feet and come all over your tiny toes! " he moved up to kiss Piett, who was breathing hard with the arousal. He was surprised that a bit of dirty talk and utter depravity from his partner could make him so wanting.

"Captain Needa...for a Coruscanti gentleman, you have pretty wild tastes!" A surprised yelp followed the caressing swept of Needa's tongue over his big toe. The clever fingers were running over his ankle, and gently massaging his sole, caressing the back of his foot.

It felt so good, so relaxing and arousing at the same time...

His hand slipped to his cock and he started to stroke himself, while Lorth was learning every curve of his feet with his fingers and tongue. He rubbed the feet from the tip of the toes to the ankle all over again dividing his attention equally between each foot.

He was alternating between gentle rub to harder squeezing of those delicate silk covered soles. He dragged his fingers over the top of the right foot and looked up to see the obvious effect it had on his partner.

Piett's eyes were closed, his lips open while he was softly moaning under Lorth's caresses and hand his was lazily stroking his erection. Lorth would definitely put the feet massage on their activities list.

"Pretty lady, you are so flushed and desperate to come. I am a gentleman and I will make you fall apart under my lips and hands. But you must deserve it!" He moved up and took Piett's hand away and replaced it with his mouth while placing Piett's foot on his crotch with a clear indication for him to rub him there.

The wet sounds and moans were filling the air. Lorth came in his slacks under the silk clad feet, while his lover arched his back, crying out and coming in his mouth, as he followed him into the hyperspace jump.

He pulled the covers up and spooned with Piett too tired to change or shower. That would wait for several hours.

 **Chapter VII**

The morning was bright when the little girl woke up...she got off her bed, taking her stuffed Bantha and she tiptoed to the window. There was lots of snow and mommy and daddy had promised they could go play outside again. But when she opened her door the house was silent…

She looked back at her baby sister babbling on her cradle. She was sitting and playing with the covers. She went to her and helped her out of the cradle.

"Come on Lani...we go wake up mommy and daddy…"

Both girls trotted down the corridor all the way to their parent's bedroom. The lock was a bit too high for her, but she started throwing her Bantha at it until she actually hit the button, making the door slide to allow them in.

Their parents were still asleep... She tiptoed to their bed, glancing at them for a while. Her mom was leaning on her father, who was snoring lightly. Usually her mother would already be up to make them breakfast, but she must be really tired from the other night…

She climbed up the bed and Lani followed her, climbing clumsily on the covers.

Lani sat in between her parents as Sari sat on her father's chest.

"Daddy!" She called, trying to open his eyes with her hands. "Daddy, wake up!"

The sound of his daughter's voice was seeping through his still somewhat hazed brain.

" _Fuck!"_ He thought to himself. And he could the dreaded hangover Firmus had warned him about settling in. He opened his eyes, but the light coming through the drapes was enough to give him a stabbing sensation in his skull. He moaned with frustration..great! Now he was feeling dizzy, but with a painstaking headache at the same time...and Sari was sitting right on his chest...not the best feeling on this particular morning…

...and than another small hand slapped him in his forehead…

"Ouch...Lani…" He squinted sideways at his baby daughter. " Don't...do that…"

Awesome! Even speaking seemed to worsen the throbbing pain...he looked at his wife, who was stirring beside him and opening her eyes too.

"Mornin'" She slurred, still half asleep. "What time is it?"

"Too early…" He moaned.

"I'm hungry." Sari complained, while Lani decided it was for the best to start jumping up and down on the bed.

"Up, up, up, up, up!" She giddily kept shouting, much to her father's dismay.

"Lani!...ouch…I'm dying here…"He rolled his eyes, holding his aching head in his hands and trying to get up, taking Sari in his arms.

Mia giggled at him. He was a wreck...that suited him well, so he'd learn not to exaggerate on the spiced tea!

Not that she believed he'd ever want to see another cup of the Axxilan tea so soon…

"I feel like a Stardestroyer landed on me…" He moaned. "You could have slept in late, pumpkin…"

"But I'm hungry daddy! An' you said we could go play outside...wanna throw snowballs too.."

"Sno-balls…"Lani mimicked her sister.

A light knock coming from the door drew Max's attention. Wes was standing there with a wicked smile.

"You mind?" He signaled to the interior.

"Sure…" Max growled. "Let's turn this into a party, while my headache slowly kills me…"

"No one dies from a hangover, Max!" He announced nonchalantly. "And I should know that! But then again, Coreworlders can't hold their liquor...not like us Taanabians!"

"I thought Corellians were supposed to drink everyone under the table?" Max whispered, trying not to worsen his headache.

"Sure they are! And we come second!" He smirked at him. "Alright, you two! You're coming with me. Leave your parents be for a little while longer...Who want's Weilu nuts' pancakes?...and no shouting!"

The two girls raised their hands and got off the bed, running towards Wes, who picked both up with ease. "First off, you're going to have your baths and get dressed. 'Uncle' Fir is taking taking care of the pancakes, so no dragging off bath time! Cold pancakes are no good…" He turned back and winked at his sister and his brother-in-law. " You can thank me later!"

And he left.

Max laid back on the bed, muttering about not wanting to get out of bed.

"Next time, not so much tea…"

"There won't be a next time…" He hissed. "Believe me!"

Mia laughed softly and rested her head on his chest, running her fingers on his chest hair, playing with the soft brown curls.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Uhmmmm…" He moaned, with one arm over his eyes and his other hand on Mia's shoulder. "Now shush...I'm trying to ignore my headache."

"And you need me her for that?" She jested at him.

"Absolutely! You're an essential part of me succeeding in wishing my hangover away!" He whispered softly, not letting go of his wife.

Mia gave up and allowed him to hold her close, as she leaned back on his chest, just concentrating on his rhythmic breathing and the sound of his heartbeat.

They didn't get many lazy mornings, enjoying each others company, ever since Sari and Lani were born...and since now they had 'volunteers' to take over their duties, they could very well indulge on it!

The kids were already outside, in close watch from Zev and Wes, when Max and Mia arrived at the kitchen.

The Colonel had an even more miserable look on his face. And he winced with the light coming from the huge transparisteel doors that led to the garden.

Piett and Tycho were still finishing their breakfasts, as Mia went for the caf machine to fill two mugs and handed one to her husband.

He sat down, holding the mug, taking in the aroma of the hot caf.

"It's strong enough to raise the dead, my friend!" Piett told him. "Should do the trick for you! And these too…" He slipped him two white pills.

Max looked at them and then at Piett.

"And this is?..."

"Relax, will you? It's nothing more than the usual, military issued, painkillers. I always like to keep them with me for emergencies."

Max took some of the pancakes and the syrup, and drank his caf. He took the pills and swallowed them, wishing they would act real fast. He felt like his head was splitting!

"Where's Lorth?" Mia asked Firmus.

"Still asleep…"

Max snorted at him, giving him a sideways look.

"I'll have you know...Colonel...that he had much better reasons to be exhausted! Unlike you, he didn't exaggerate on the tea!" He squinted at Max.

"I don't wanna know…" He mumbled.

"I do!" Mia added, poking fun of her husband.

"Mia!" Her husband flushed at her.

Tycho snorted and almost spitted the last swig of caf.

"If you'll excuse me…" He half-squealed, slightly choked on the beverage. "...I think Wes is calling me!" And he trotted off, towards the garden...trying really hard not to laugh! The Lady Veers could be just as cheeky as his husband! He guessed it was a genetic thing…

"Great...now you've chased the boy away…" Max muttered.

"I think he's mature enough to hear grown-up words…" She replied him, taking her cup and sipping on it, while keeping her gaze homing on Max.

Max shook his head at his wife. She really was a Janson through and through!

Needa opened his eyes and closed them again. It was clear that he had overslept.

Piett was already gone and no doubt he was with Lani and Sari, taking care of their breakfasts and babysitting them while the Veers' couple and Wes along with his Tycho, were working on the preparations for the Life Day evening.

They had discussed the plan the day before, and it left him somehow with some free time.

A nice hot shower and changing, was a must after last night! His slacks were a mess, and he was covered by lipstick smears.

He heard the kids running up and down on the stairs, happily screaming that they found the old decorations and their daddy should help them to put it on.

The groaned reply from the dear Colonel, clearly showed that his friendly help was needed! The Axxilan spiced tea was an atrocious drink, which left only pain and suffering for everybody, aside of Axxilans, who decided to have too much of it!

Piett drank it like water and had pleasant mornings afterwards….

Lorth put on his grey wool slacks, his undershirt and a very colorful, ugly life day sweater and went to the rescue.

Max looked very tired to put it mildly... and after some gentle persuasion, Max was in charge of packing the gifts, while he went to help Mia, carrying the trays from the kitchen to the dining hall, where she was setting the table with all the pastries, the cakes, mixed with the candles and the decorations.

That way, the Colonel would be able to escape the noise for a while longer… and it would give him time to get himself in order!

"Plenty of mineral water, and laying down should the trick Max" He whispered to the suffering man, who shot him a dirty look and disappeared into the study with the bags and the paper.

Wes was in charge of the decoration of the living room and the dining room walls, commanding his team, which included his husband, Zev, Orin and Arlana.

Sari and Lani were still in the garden, under the watchful gaze of Firmus. He was helping the girls carry snow, so they could make small snowmen, alongside the path that took to the iron gate. He was giggling happily to them, as the little Lani tried to her best to collect some snow, that kept falling of her hands, while she looked at Piett with an "aww" expression, with her open arms towards him, so 'uncle' Fir would notice she'd dropped the snow and came to her assistance. He smiled brightly at the scene the three of them were presenting, winking at Captain Needa, that was also peering outside, laughing at what he saw.

. The Alliance files on the good Captain Firmus Piett, were definitely _very inaccurate..._ and he would never, ever fill the missing pieces with facts like: "Oh yeah...and he looks good in drag! Can jump like a freaking rat-monkey!" Or. "Was involved in prostitution, but not as client! And he's damn good with kids!"

He tried to get rid of the image of the beautiful 'lady' from last night, and tried to think of him as the bloodthirsty Imp Captain who'd held a Moff´s head in his hands... but failed!

The Axxilan Officer was simply too complex to pin in one image… Sure he could be really harsh and sometimes he could view the Imperial side in him...but, on times like these, seeing him so at ease, doting on his little nieces, helping Mia around...He was also this kind and sensitive man. With a sharp intelligence and an open mind that had surprised him more than once!

Kriff! he felt like this war just started to be more complicated for him.

His husband, his brother in law and now two very friendly Naval Captains were on his 'to protect and respect' list.

He'd never had any issues in blasting Imps into the oblivion but now? What if he saw himself in one side of the 'barricade' with one of them of the other? What if Tycho...The very thought plagued him, but as Captain Piett had told him:

" _war is war, you'll be given orders by your superiors, and you'll have to obey them! And if you kill me in the line of duty... so be it! After all, we both are on different sides of this conflict! If it ever comes to be, none of us can't call it unexpected! Deep down inside, we're all soldiers...and soldiers do what soldiers are ordered to! Do not think too hard about that, I will not blame you, if you send me to the Axxilan Underworld..."_

"Tych, put it higher … wait … I will help you." He called at him, stealing a quick kiss as they placed the last decoration on the Life Day tree.

"All done!" Tycho replied, inspecting the decoration. He liked the outcome!

He missed his family, but he would be able to talk to them on a HoloNet connection,later at night!

Perhaps he could even introduce Wes to them... if Wes agreed! After all they had to be careful about exposing their relationship, and the more people knew about it, the more dangerous it was for all of them.

"All done! So all of you. time to finish packing your gifts and after that, lunch and preparing for the snow battle! Hey Zev! You got the Holorecorder ready? I wanna get that on Holo and maybe Mia could make copies for all us!" He said to his nephew.

"Sure! Mom's got my recorder charging, just in case." He informed Wes, giving him a thumbs up. "Alright you two!" He turned to Orin and Arlana. "We have our own gifts to wrap, and then we have to clean up! Mom will never let us sit at the table covered in the glitter from the decorations.." He and his siblings disappeared, leaving them alone.

Wes took Tych's hand and urged him to sit on the sofa. It was time to tell him that their time together would be a bit extended.

Porkins had arranged it for him, after Wes swore several oaths on well behaving and other things he would do for several decades!

All was worth of every moment with his husband.

"Max told me that your Captain, arranged for the Imp party to have an extended leave and added some more weeks to it! I managed to contact Jek, the guy I fly with, and he convinced my superiors to let me have an extended leave too. Of course they don't really know the real reason...Piggy, that's his nickname, does. I have no idea what he told them to get me that! I'll probably won't be allowed near the supplies ever again and I bet he managed to force me to volunteer to kitchen duty...like for the rest of my life!" He smiled at Tycho, pulling him closer.

Tycho was more than overjoyed with Wes' news! He thought they would have to say goodbye in just two days...and now they had two more weeks together!

He threw his arms around Wes' neck and climbed into his lap, grinding into him as they kissed passionately!

"Are you happy?" Wes asked.

"Am I happy...Of course I am! You silly man! Any time I can spend with you, is a treasure!" He kissed him again, aware of the feeling of his soft lips moving under his, memorizing the kind of metallic taste they seemed to always have, mixed with the taste of the caf and the pancakes he'd had.

He was building a sensory memory of this moment...the feel of his broad chest under his left hand; his muscled arms holding him tight; the thick soft curls twirling on the fingers of his right hand; the smell of his skin, that had a permanent aroma of spices and wood…

He broke the kiss to look at him, memorizing the lines of his beautiful face, the square jaw, the high cheekbones, his tanned skin, contrasting with those wonderful almond-shaped eyes that had a golden-brown tone! They reminded him of the colour of the Weilu trees that grew on the garden of his parents home…

He would never be able to look on those trees again, without recalling Wes' eyes...

watch?v=jaiaaar88EM

Mia opened the study's door, to call her husband to the table. He'd come here to wrap their gifts without having to listen to the all the noise the rest of them were making.

Of course he had no one else but him to blame...after all, no one had forced him to drink all of that blasted tea! But since she had thoroughly enjoyed the results of his lack of inhibitions, due to the spiced tea, she wasn't about to complain much.

He had dimmed the light, so its intensity wouldn't worsen his headache. She looked towards the desk, where she found Max with his head resting on his arms...snoring!

Lovely!

He'd fallen asleep!

No doubt, the effect of the painkillers he had taken at breakfast. At least he was bound to be feeling better.

She walked to his side, brushing his short hair with her fingernails, tickling his ear. Still sleeping, he raised his hands, mumbling incoherent things, and tried to wave hers away.

She laughed at him and kept on tickling him, until he finally opened his eyes, a bit confused. He sat up straight, trying to focus his eyes.

"Hey!" He whispered, blinking his eyes.

"Hey, sleepy-head...feeling better?"

"Uhn?"

"Kriff, Max! Those pills really took you out! I asked you if you're feeling better!"

"Oh..yeah...a bit drowsy, but...it doesn't hurt anymore! Where are the kids?"

"Waiting for you in the kitchen. I came to get you, unless you're not hungry!"

"The hell I'm not!" He smirked at his wife. "Actually I'm starving!"

"Come on then. Everyone's waiting…" She looked at him with a hint of sorrow.

"What?" He asked, noticing her gaze. "Something wrong?"

"I had plans for you, you know?" She lamented. "But your damned hangover ruined them…"

"Plans?"

"U-uhn! Involving the dungeon and something I bought, when I went out with Firmus…" She said with a lewd gaze.

He swallowed hard, trying to imagine what she'd had in store for him...blasted Axxilan tea!

"Sorry.." He winced. "Tonight, then?"

"Tonight? You're joking, right? It's Life Day's eve...at what time do you think we'll be able to put the kids to sleep, and send our guest to their quarters? It's going to be worse than yesterday, my love!"

"Well, damn! And tomorrow we have to take the kids into the city, to see the parade…"

"And don't forget, we have to start packing for our trip to Axxila!" She reminded him.

Max grumbled, cursing his luck. But suddenly he brightened up, and from his expression, Mia knew he had an idea!

"You know what I'm pretty sure abounds in Axxila?"

"What?" She asked him, looking at him with her arms crossed over her breasts and squinting at him.

"Clubs like to one from yesterday!" He stated, smiling widely. "I bet I can get Firmus to book us a night just for the two of us, in one of them!"

"Not a bad idea! No, not a bad idea at all Mr. Veers…" She stood on her tiptoes, reaching for his lips and kissing him gently. He kissed her back, holding her chin up and nudging the tip of her nose.

"I knew you'd like it!"

Max had insisted on using their old fashioned fireplace to warm up the house on Life Day night, and Mia had to agree it brought a more cozy air to the whole house.

It had been a very busy, but at the same time lively day. Fully recovered from his killer hangover, Max had even joined them on the snowball battle from that afternoon. It had been absolute fun, and in the end now one was actually caring about teams or victories, just enjoying throwing massive snowballs at whoever got in front of them!

Arlana had done a very nice job at recording the whole event, and they were now enjoying their dessert, after an animated dinner, in front of the Holodisplay reliving it all, laughing loudly at their own comical antics, running after each other and just having the time of their lives!

The three couples were snuggling close to their respective partners, and the young Alderaanian pilot seemed to be glowing after the news that he and Wes still had two more weeks to look forward together!

The trip to Axxila was on everyone's mind. Mia was actually looking forward to it, because she was curious about getting to know Firmus' homeworld and get a grasp of her friend's culture on first hand.

The kids were, not so discreetly, trying to convince their parents that it was time to open the gifts displayed around the big Life Day tree. Against all logic, it was actually Zev who seemed to be more excited about it, rather than his little sisters.

"Come on mom! Just one...it's almost time anyway…" He pestered her, leaning into her and putting on his best pouting air.

"It's not midnight yet!"

"Like we've ever waited for midnight…" Max snorted.

"You're supposed to be helping, not making it worse!" She complained at him, punching her husband in his arm.

"He his…" Zev declared. "Helping me! Please? Pretty please? I mean look at them.." He pointed at Sari and Lani, and the latter was yawning. "They are not going to wait around for midnight...might as well open the gifts now."

Wes got up and shaking his head at his sister, he picked up one of the packages and put it in Zev's hands.

"Here. Start with mine."

"Wes! Thanks for that…" Mia glared at him.

"What? Like we didn't pester mom like that when we were kids!" He smiled at her.

Mia shrugged and gave up. "Alright...I concede defeat…" She gave a small bow. " I guess it's time to open the presents!"

With their mother's statement, all the kids ran to the gifts, followed by the grown ups, and they stated sorting out which gifts were whose!

There was a mix of clothing, games and holobooks for the kids, and Zev got a slim datacard from his father, that he started turning on his hand, trying to figure out what it was for.

Max smiled at him and signaled for him to follow him.

They briefly disappeared into the garden, and when they got back Zev was wide eyed and beaming.

"I have my own speeder…" He whispered, with a slight disbelief tone to his voice.

"If you're staying here with with us, you might as well have your own transport!" His father slapped him the back, smiling at the boy.

"But no speeding!" Mia warned him.

"Well, it's called a speeder…"

"Zev…" She glared at him.

"Okay...just joking! Thanks!" He hugged his father and went to kiss his mother.

Orin was already going through his holobooks and Arlana was checking out her new

datapad. The little ones were playing with their new toys, which included an array of starfighters' models for Sari.

Mia got up and placed a thin package, with the length of an arm, in Firmus' hands.

"What is it?" He asked, looking at his gift filled with curiosity.

"Open it and find out!" She grinned at him.

When he unwrapped it, he saw a kind of staff, made with one of the galaxy's best metals, completely adorned with intricate designs, like wrapping vines.

He got up and tried it out. It was amazingly light for something made out of beshkar! The middle handle was wrapped in soft nerf hide. It was a beauty!

"Wow! This is awesome! That's a _Haalva_ staff, right?"

"Yes it is! Quick delivery from my cousin Daymin! I hope you like it…"

"Like it? I love it! I never had the opportunity of so much has see one of these beauties, much more own one! You have to teach me your fighting techniques now, you know that, right?"

"With pleasure!" She got up to hug him." I might even be swayed to offer a demonstration of _Haalva_ staff sparring to your house's Master. If it's considered as acceptable…"

"Acceptable? It would be an honour to witness such a thing!" Piett was feeling a bit overwhelmed by it all.

Needa nodded to her in approval. She'd been spot on on the choice of gift for Firmus…

Wes got a new set of vibroblades, gloves and boots and a medallion with the symbol of Alderaan from Tycho.

Mia noticed that this was a very personal gift, since that medallion had been on the Alderaanian's neck until this day!

Tycho received datacards filled with musics, and some holobooks too. Just like he had done with Wes, the blond man received the chain with a pendent that Wes had with him since a very young age. It was obviously symbolic gifts, in fashion of the rings they couldn't wear and that both Taanabian and Alderaanian cultures used…

A very expensive nerf hide jacket, some more datacards and a nice whyrens Reserve for Lorth, were followed by dresses and jewelry for Mia and Military History and an array of fruit liqueurs for Max.

But the most unusual gift was another one of Wes' gifts for Tycho…

...a stuffed nerf!

"Wes….why?" Mia asked her brother, amused by the Tycho's expression. He actually was holding the nerf like it was the best thing anyone had ever given him.

"Because he wanted one!" Wes explained matter-of-factly. "Tych had one just like this for years since he was a small baby. Until his father's canin ripped it apart...that is! When we went to Coronet, just the other day, he saw this on a store and told me that story! Of course I had to buy it for him, don't you think?"

"I like it very much!" He told his husband, kissing him and leaning on his chest.

The rest of them smiled fondly at the picture those presented.

Who would have thought such a simple thing would bring such joy to the Alderaanian? And who would have ever guessed that Wes actually had it in him to be so sentimental?

" Time for the hymn!" Firmus clasped his hands getting up.

Max groaned loudly. He still wasn't overjoyed about picking up the flute...He hadn't played it on a regular basis for over ten years, so he was a bit nervous, fearing he'd make a fool of himself.

"Max...you promised!" Mia reminded him. She was also curious about listening to her husband play.

Inspiration for the singing!

They all sat, as Piett readied himself and bit flustered Max picked up his flute.

The Colonel started a bit shyly, but as Firmus rich voice echoed through the room, he closed his eyes and became more sure of himself.

The song was a very joyful one, appealing to the season's charm and the feeling of unity it seemed to bring about. They all pitched in for the choruses, even the older kids!

Completely at ease after the first moments, Max was actually proving he had real talent with flute! Mia was gazing at him, feeling quite proud of her husband and enjoying the music.

After they ended the hymn, Piett challenged the rest of them to sing some of their homeworlds' songs, that he had researched and rehearsed for. It was lots of fun and they took turns singing to traditional Life Day song from Taanab, Alderaan, Denon, Denon and Firmus even presented them with a song from Axxila.

Even Wes had gotten around to singing, and actually, when he wasn't failing on purpose, he actually had a very harmonic voice and could sing with real feeling!

As the night advanced it was the kids turn to end the festivities with choir singing. Max once again picked up the flute and Mia brought her Hapan lute to play along with her husband.

The young voices filled the room and all the adults were mesmerized by the songs.

As they ended, Max and Mia picked up the younger girls and the kids said their goodnights. Zev mumbled a bit - _I'm almost an adult!_ \- But he followed suit, nevertheless and they escorted their children to their quarters.

Finally getting all of them to their beds, the Veers' couple returned to the living room, to spend some more time with their friends and family.

With a mysterious look in his eyes, Firmus revealed a small package he'd kept hidden and gave it to Max.

"This is for you...but it's meant to be used by both! I hope it brings many moments of joy!" He declared with a lopsided grin.

Already growing accustomed to Piett weird ways, Max took his present and started to unwrap it…

...and blushed immediately!

The Colonel discreetly showed the 'gift' to his wife, that broke in laughter.

"Well? What is it?" Wes asked, trying to take a peek at the box in his brother-in-law's hands.

"It's for grown ups, Wes! " He chided him. "Isn't it past your bedtime too? The rest of the kids have gone up already…"

"Very funny! Learned that from my sister, did you?"

"And a lot of other things…" He winked at her, storing the box in his jacket pocket. "Thanks Firmus! I'm pretty sure we'll make good use of it!" He said in a good humour.

" I thought you'd like it!" Firmus added. "Especially after last night!"

The four of them laughed, remembering all of the previous night's 'adventures', while Wes and Tycho exchanged looks.

They wondered about how their night had been, but knowing a bit about the Axxilan's ways, it must have been somewhat outrageous.

"You know...you're all fine people, but, if you don't mind, me and my husband are calling it a night! Goodnight guys...Mia…" Wes took Tycho's hand and both left for the annex, where they intended to have their own kind of Life Day celebration…

"We should be going too.." Needa greeted the Veers' couple. "We promise not to be to loud!"

"You'd better!" Max warned him with a smile. "I'll give you two hell if you wake up the kids!"

And with that Lorth and Firmus left too, leaving them all alone in the living room.

Mia went about to start clearing the table, but Max grabbed her hand.

"Wow...what are going to do? Come here little lady…"

Max pulled a giggling Mia to him and held her tight as he kissed her hungrily.

"The dishes can wait…" He whispered to her. "I feel like making out with my sexy wife in front of the fireplace!"

"Max...you silly man…" She argued half heartedly. He picked her up and they both laid on the couch, just holding to each other and exchanging kisses.

"I love you very much! Where would I be without you? My darling Mia…"

" I love you too! I'm very proud of you, you know? These holidays have change you a bit...and all for the best!" She murmured to him. And it was true! She'd seen her husband change into a more open, more happy man. He'd always put on an air of formality whenever they weren't alone...even with friends!

It came as surprise that it had the person she least expected that had brought about all of these changes! Even she had changed somehow!

And Wes!

Her stubborn little brother...completely intolerant towards Imperials…

Now he was married to one!

And it had all happened because of Firmus Piett! Because he came into her house with Lorth, and defied some of their beliefs and their points of view!

"A credit for your thoughts…" Max whispered into her ear.

" I was thinking...We are so lucky my love! I don't know what's waiting for us down the road, but we have a wonderful family and wonderful friends! And I love you each day more!" Mia confided to him, gazing in her husband's eyes…

" I don't know either, but as long as I have you and the kids...I'll follow whatever path lays ahead! You are my whole heart, my sharp tongued Taanabian farmgirl!"

"And you are mine, my stubborn dirtpounder!"

They fell into each others arms, taking pleasure in the certainty of their love!

Outside, the snow was falling again, and a solitary falling star was crossing the Corellian skies.

Inside, for those three couples, everything was perfect!

Absolutely perfect!

 **The End!**


End file.
